Uma mudança, Um Acontecimento para a Vida
by Ana Uzumaki 23
Summary: Hinata é uma garota pobre, que vive nos subúrbios da cidade, é muito ingênua, tímida e inexperiente. Ela estuda no colégio Konoha. Hinata Hyuuga mora com a mãe, desde que seu pai morreu de uma doença grave.Ela é humilhada pelas colegas e nesse instante que chega a escola um professor experiente e consequentemente sedutor pelo qual se apaixonará. Vai isso dar certo?
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1- Chegada á konoha school

Era o primeiro dia de aulas, depois de umas férias de quase 3 meses de ferias do verão, que Hinata havia passado dentro de casa a ajudar a sua mãe em tudo o que ela precisasse, pois a mesma trabalhava muito como enfermeira durante o dia até serem vinte horas da noite e depois as vinte e uma e meia hora ia fazer uma hora todos os dias de faxinanuma pastelaria ali perto.

Nos dias de férias hinata ia com a mãe fazer limpeza nessa pastelaria e durante o dia ajudava as vizinhas,faxinado ou tomando conta dos seus filhos, e disso ela recebia uns trocados que sempre ajudavam.

Lá estava ela já acordada com a sua higiene feita, de café da manhã tomado, dentes escovados e devidamente vestida com o uniforme. Ela nunca se atrasava. Não podia, pois como bolseira tinha de se esforçar porque ela estava estudando sem pagar e por isso devia ser a aluna exemplar. Na sua escola havia alguns, poucos, alunos como ela, mas eles tinham tido a sorte de estar em turmas que os aceitaram bem e do mesmo modo eram tratados.

Hinata fora mal aceite pela turma, ela teve o azar de calhar com a turma com as raparigas mais fúteis e autoconvencidas de que tudo está aos seus pés, elas odiavam hinata, porque além de pobre, era melhor que elas no que tocava a notas. Elas não eram o género de vadias burras, eram extremamente inteligentes, perversas, bonitas, sensuais e sabiam como magoar alguém da pior maneira. Entre os rapazes eram conhecidas como "fáceis" e "gostosas", mas nenhum deles as levava a sério. Essas raparigas eram Karin, Shion, Ayame e Konan. Essas quatro raparigas faziam a vida de hinata num inferno, o resto da turma nem era problema já que ou ignoravam, ou falavam profissionalmente e com cordialidade sempre que se dirigiam a ela.

Hinata estava já preparada para ir embora e apanhar o autocarro mas antes deu um abraço na sua mãe e falou:

-Olha mamã hoje estarei em casa por volta das 15 horas! Está bem!?

-Sim, mas tem cuidado!-Avisou a mãe carinhosa

- Tenho sempre mamã! – E assim saiu.

Parou no ponto deónibus e como sempre subiu e encontrou um amigo tão conhecido seu e de sua mãe agarrado ao volante, era Jiraya.

-Bom dia Hime, então como vai sua mãe e você claro, mocinha!?

-Bom dia Sr. Jiraya, a minha mãe vai bem obrigada e eu também!-Falou enquanto passava uma espécie de cartão que a isentava de qualquer pagamento de bilhete e gargalhava discretamente do entusiasmo do amigo que para si era a coisa mais parecida com um pai. Jiraya era perdidamente apaixonado pela mãe de Hinata, que nunca em momento algum o viu como algo mais que um irmão, sendo essa uma das razões porque não tinha nada com ele. Aliás a mãe de hinata nunca tivera ninguém além de Hiashi, pai de Hinata, tinha sido o primeiro e com toda a certeza o último da vida de sua mãe, era a sua eterna paixão, seu eterno amor.

A viagem de autocarro fora calma e sem grandes problemas, além de pessoas a reclamar que Jiraya ia devagar coisa que era mentira, ele andava conforme a lei e só andaria mais rápido caso alguém tivesse algum problema de saúde e precisasse urgentemente de ajuda. Segundo Jiraya não era apenas a lei, era também uma questão de segurança.

Chegou no colégio o autocarro parou, e hinata desceu e entrou no colégio de cabeça baixa e ombros encolhidos, fazendo as suas costas inclinarem ligeiramente pra a frente, fazia isso sempre que queria passar despercebida, andava depressa como se estivesse atrasada mas claro chegava 10 minutos antes á sala correta. Chegou a sala como sempre estava ainda fechada, então ficou do outro lado em pé esperando o tempo passar.

Viu uma amiga sua se aproximando, era Sakura, uma moça de dezasseis anos, um ano mais velha que hinata muito bonita de olhos verdes, cabelos curtos de um rosa claro, alta com 1.70m,pele branca e um corpo curvilíneo, que chegou ao pé de si e a abraçou.

-Hinata senti a tua falta mocinha, tu quase que evaporas durante as férias!

-Sabes que não faço por mal apenas não tenho tempo e transporte para me encontrar contigo e as outras ….-Tentou explicar-se falando baixo, ao contrário da amiga que falava um tanto alto.

Atrás da amiga aparecia Sasuke Uchiha um jovem moreno de 17 anos que era namorado de Sakura. Sasuke era um jovem bonito de pele clara olhos negros e cabelos de igual tom, era alto, pelo que Sakura lhe havia contado, ele tinha 1.81m,era bem constituído e era musculado, mas nada muito grande pois era magro. Sasuke era um rapaz que antes de namorar ou sequer conhecer Sakura tinha tido um caso passageiro com Karin da sua turma, segundo ele isso foi o maior erro da sua vida. Karin era mais perigosa que as outras do seu grupo, era líder, e quando o relacionamento de Sasuke e Sakura começou ela fora um verdadeiro empecilho quase destruindo o amor dos dois, mas claro não conseguira e era cada vez mais amarga.

-Bom dia – Falou o Uchiha num tom cordial.— Desculpem interromper, mas Sakura temos de ir a tua sala é longe e a minha ainda mais e claro já para não falar que faltam 5 minutos e do tempo que me fizeste esperar a tua porta!-Disse a ultima parte num tom provocador e brincalhão, que fez Sakura fazer bico e hinata dar uma pequena risada da situação.

- Ok seu Uchiha Baka!-Falou Sakura brincalhona e carinhosa. Sakura deu mais um abraço na amiga e despediu se. Foi e hinata pode ver e amiga ser braçada pela cintura pelo namorado. Hinata perguntava-se se alguma vez teria alguém de que gostasse, melhor, ama-se daquela maneira, talvez mas ela teria que esperar a sua vez tal como a mãe dela e Sakura.

-Olha se não é coisica da nada da Hyuuguinha!-Falou num tom de desprezo total com o propósito de humilhar Hinata.

-…-Hinata não respondia absolutamente nada, nunca instigara as provocações de Karin e o seu grupo.

-Olha o gato comeu a língua dela!-Disse Shion no mesmo tom de Karin.

- Se é que alguma vez essa múmia teve!- Karin falou rindo.

Segundo Karin o apelido de Hinata era múmia, pois a mesma não falava nada e nem respondia as suas provocações o que a deixava muito irritada por hinata não cair nos seus jogos. Karin era uma moça de cabelo vermelho e olhos da mesma cor era magra tinham seios médios que tinham sido aumentados pelo silicone e um rabo quase grande também aumentado durante as férias. Shion era uma loira de olhos negros que tinha exatamente o mesmo tipo físico de Karin tinham ambas 1.75m e claro ambas usavam o mesmo visual sensual e atrevido, saltos altos vermelhos a saia preta do colégio ultracurta e a blusa com 3 botões abertos e não possuía uma camisola por baixo, apenas o sutiã deixados com um pouco da renda á mostra.

Para hinata aquelas raparigas eram fúteis, frias e vazias e por isso as ignorava e não respondia as suas provocações, no seu íntimo até sentia pena por elas não terem sequer amor-próprio.

Para alívio de Hinata tocou e a professora de Inglês chegou. A aula transcorreu normalmente tirando que hinata estava constantemente a ser alvo de papeizinhos e risinhos sobre a sua aparência e modo calado e reservado de ser.

A manhã correu normalmente com hinata ficando dentro da sala lendo nos intervalos e na hora de almoço enquanto os restantes iam comer fora em algum café ou restaurante ela comia naquela árvore de amendoeira que existia na parte de traz do colégio o almoço preparado com amor pela sua mãe.

Passada a hora de almoço tocava novamente e seria a aula de Física, única disciplina em que hinata tinha mais dificuldades, apesar das dificuldades ela até tinha notas de 1 a 20, 15 e 16 valor o que era bom. A sua área mais especial era a escrita, ela queria ser escritora, era seu sonho, se não fosse escritora seria algo que envolve-se livros! Portanto sua paixão era a Literatura e Física era segundo ela o oposto, pois enquanto Literatura envolvia sentimento, Física envolvia racionalidade e raciocínio.

Chegou aula entrou sendo alvo de mais criticas por parte de Karin e o seu grupo. Quem tinha aberto a porta havia sido uma funcionária já com alguma idade. Uns segundos depois entrou Tsunade uma mulher com 48 ou 49 anos mas muito bem conservada pelo tempo, que era nada menos, a diretora do colégio.

-Bem hoje vou apresentar vos o vosso novo professor de Física, porque como sabem o outro foi transferido para outra escola no estrangeiro.

Dito isso entra pela porta um homem como ela nunca tinha visto, era mais alto que a maioria dos altos, com toda a certeza mais de 1.90m, ombros largos, braços musculados, tórax trabalhado e a barriga cheia de abdominais, ele era com certeza mais musculado que qualquer outro rapaz da cidade, com cabelos cor de cinza caídos com charme sobre a face, tinha uma mascara e um dos olhos tinha uma cicatriz vertical, e o olho era vermelho com um padrão negro ,algo que para hinata não tirava a beleza do homem, ele era enorme perto dela. Hinata corou com o pensamento de achar o PROFESSOR um homem bonito e sentir o seu coração bater mais depressa, abaixou a cabeça completamente corada, no seu lugar meio escuro no fim da sala.

-Bem gostaria de vos apresentar…-foi interrompida por ELE.

-Deixe Tsunade que eu próprio me apresento, agradece a sua ajuda.

Com isso Tsunade saiu e ELE se apresentou.

-Boa tarde a todos chamo me Kakashi Hatake, sou vosso novo professor de Física. Espero que saibam que sou exigente quero que nas minhas aulas trabalhem bastante e exijo um comportamento adequado na aula, nada de brincadeiras! E agora agradecia que se apresentassem um por um por favor!

A voz de Kakashi fez Hinata corar ainda mais, a sua voz era grave e levemente rouca, tanto que a fez ter arrepios.

Karin e o seu grupo ficaram excitadas assim que viram que o novo professor era um "tesão", e quando o ouviram falar ficaram encharcadas na intimidade. Karin olhou para as outras que a seguia com um olhar de "este, meninas vai ser meu". Todos se apresentaram e claro que na vez de Karin ela fez questão de se mostrar disponível.

-Sou a Karin _Sensei_ Hatake, é um_ prazer_ conhece lo e se precisar estou as _suas_ ordens!-Nisto Karin cruza as pernas a fim de fazer Kakashi nota-las.

-Agradeço a sua disponibilidade Karin mas penso que não será necessária!-Disse Kakashi que entendera tudo nas entrelinhas das palavras da moça, e o facto que ela ter cruzado as pernas indicava isso, mas encarou aquilo com naturalidade, conhecia inúmeras mulheres como Karin, tivera sexo com todas as que conhecia e se mostravam disponíveis, era um homem muitíssimo experiente nesse ramo, reconhecia toda qualquer arte de sedução e aquela era mais uma.

Passaram várias carteiras e chegou á última, a de hinata que por ter estado de rosto abaixado ele ainda não tinha visto o seu rosto.

-Menina poderia levantar seu rosto e dizer seu nome!?-Perguntou com curiosidade e num tom calmo.

-Ela é uma múmia Sensei, não fala e se falar também não interessa!

-Silêncio-ordenou num tom que fez quase Hinata saltar da cadeira de susto— Fale menina!

Hinata levantou o rosto o suficiente para olhar Kakashi e Falou:

-Hi-hi -nata Hy- Hy-uuga Pro-fess-sor…-falou num tom baixo mas audível para Kakashi ouvir.

Kakashi olhou a menina á sua frente, ela lhe pareceu tímida e reservada mas também muito bonita, parecia um anjo, pequeno e delicado.

Nesse momento tocou o alarme de saída.

-Espero todos amanha cedo, preparem-se vou começar a dar matéria em força.

Todos saíram com Karin a dar um adeus descarado, com a exceção de hinata que como era muito desastrada arrumava tudo calmamente para não deixar nada cair.

-Menina Hinata você vai demorar muito?-Pergunto num tom calmo. E quando deu por si percebeu que não conseguia chama-la de senhorita, pois ela lhe parecia tão frágil e delicada.

-N-N-não senhor já vou indo!- Pegou sua mochila colocou nas costas e como uma cadeira a frente estava com um pé fora do lugar ela tropeçou e pensou que fosse cair mas a queda não veio, quando reparou estava a ser levantada por Kakashi, que a olhou nos olhos e sentiu um sensação boa completamente nova para ele.

-Está bem menina?

-S-S-Sim O-o-obrigada s-senhor!-ela não conseguia conter a gagueira, ele mexia demais com ela e isso a deixava envergonhada.

-De nada Menina! Sorriu sem saber o porque por debaixo da mascara.

Ela sem graça, saiu de cabeça baixa, ombros encolhidos e paços apressados.

Kakashi observou-a atentamente, ela era muito baixa com, talvez,1.50m,cabelos pretos azulados lisos e tinha franja, estava com o cabelo prezo num coqué baixo e austero, aparentava um corpo magro e delicado, mas ainda assim os seios pareciam voluptuosos, as pernas totalmente cobertas pela saia que lhe dava dois dedos abaixo dos joelhos e as meias tapavam os joelhos da menina, parecendo assim que usava umas collants, eram finas e os quadris um pouco estreitos, ombros estreitos, pele muito branca, mais branca que o normal, a roupa do colégio por ser mais baixa tapava toda e ficava meio larga, os botões todos fechados e Kakashi nem tinha visto mas de certeza que ela tinha uma os duas blusas interiores.

Ele estava encantado com a candura e gentileza da menina.

Hinata foi para casa de autocarro, chegou a casa, tomou banho, vestiu o seu pijama com que andava sempre em casa, fez uma trança e foi fazer os trabalhos de casa e logo após foi ler á espera da sua mãe, apesar de ocupada, ela não conseguia deixar de pensar no PROFESSOR Kakashi. Mal sabe Hinata que sua vida vai mudar e muito, e com as mudanças ela se tornara mais forte e amara de verdade.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2 – Sentindo

Passara se uma semana de aulas, era sexta-feira e Hinata havia acabo de ter a ultima aula, era de literatura. Estava a sair da sala, mais uma onde Karin sempre que podia a importunava e como sempre Hinata ignorava por completo. Hinata depois da aula com o sensei Kakashi apenas voltara e ter mais duas aulas com o mesmo. Ela sempre que o via ou ouvia sentia o coração bater muito depressa, passava desde de que o vira pela primeira vez a pensar nele quase constantemente, chegara na mesma noite em que o conhecera a sonhar que estava abraça a ele, que por sua vez acariciava lhe os cabelos.

Sentira-se bem com isso mas também igualmente envergonhada e ridícula por sonhar com um homem que provavelmente tinha o dobro da sua idade e era seu PROFESSOR, não podia sentir aquilo mas sentia. Sempre que tivera aulas com ele ficava no seu lugar um pouco isolado dos outros no fundo da sala e baixava a cabeça, nunca mais tivera o mesmo hábito de esperar os outros saírem primeiro naquela aula.

Começava a arrumar o material 2 minutos antes sem que Kakashi desse por conta e saia apressada e de cabeça baixa assim que tocava. Mal sabia ela que Kakashi havia notado isso, alias Kakashi pegara-se a pensar nela, a pensar no rosto corado e pequeno, nos olhos perolados, que lhe lembravam a lua na sua face mais bonita, a de lua cheia, pegara-se pensando nos traços delicados do rosto, no nariz pequeno, e por vezes pensava na boca pequena e rosada e imaginava-se como era dar lhe um beijo, mas depois martirizava-se, ele tinha exatamente o dobro da idade da sua menina, como dizia mentalmente, e era professor da menina, não podia vela daquela maneira, mas não conseguia evitar era mais forte que ele. Nas outras aulas que dava, chegava atrasado e em algum momento de silêncio lembrava-se dela.

Nas aulas da turma da sua menina, chegava a horas exatas só para vela mais cedo, só para observa-la, fazia isso durante as aulas discretamente e ninguém notava. Irritava o mesmo não mostrando que ela estivesse de certo modo a evita-lo, evitava olhar para ele e fazia questão de nunca pedir ajuda nas aulas. Kakashi sabia que ela tinha dificuldades na disciplina pois logo no primeiro dia em que a vira pedira um relatório sobre os alunos, alegando que era para estar ciente da dificuldade de todos eles, mas na realidade fora apenas para se informar mais sobre a sua menina. Claro que uma semana fora o suficiente para toda gente perceber que o professor Hatake não se atrasava para essa aula e obviamente Karin disse ser o motivo dessa pontualidade porque segundo ela, ele a desejava, coisa presunçosa da sua parte.

Hinata acabara de cruzar a porta da sala sozinha, pois apesar de ter perdido o hábito de ser a ultima a sair, era apenas na aula de kakashi nas outras continuava a fazer o mesmo, quando ouviu:

-Olá Hinatinha vejo que andas muito distraída, será por causa do Sensei "gostosão"? Perguntou Shion de modo a constranger e intimidar Hinata que ignorou e continuo a andar.

-Olha Shion a múmia para variar não falou-aquilo assustou Hinata que quando deu por si viu que Karin estava á sua frente e Shion atrás.

-Mas mesmo assim eu digo e aviso minha fofa aquele gostoso do sensei Hatake é meu ouviste, meu fofa-disse próxima de Hinata— Mesmo que ele nunca iria olhar para ti, nunca custa relembrar, diz fofa entendeu!?

-…-Hinata nada disse.

-Não me ignores anta desastrada!-Segurou Hinata pelos ombros e chocalhou-a com força.

-Karin, já chega não exageres, não quero problemas!-Falou Shion tentando acalmar a amiga sem sucesso.

-Como queres que fique calma se esta vadia idiota finge sempre ignorar me!

Hinata estava com olhos marejados prontos para chorar, Karin percebeu.

-Olha se a nerdzinha apática está assustadinha, pois vou dar te um motivo para isso!

Puxou Hinata pelo braço atravessou o corredor e jogou a rapariga na espécie de cabina onde as funcionárias deixavam os objetos e produtos de limpeza da escola e fechou-a lá, Hinata sem força caiu no chão da cabina tamanha a brutalidade a outra rapariga a lançou.

Karin largou lá a moça e trancou a moça por fora. Shion assistia a tudo por fora completamente de queixo caído. Tudo bem que não gostava da Hyuuga, mas dai a tranca-la num sitio empoeirado como aquele, era um exagero.

-Karin acho que foste longe demais, daqui a uma hora é a limpeza das funcionárias e quando a encontrarem vão querer saber como ela foi lá parar!-Perguntou temendo que a Hyuuga a comprometesse.

-Tem calma Shion ela não vai falar nada, todos esses anos sempre a xinguei e humilhei e ela nunca fez nada.

-Mesmo assim…-Shion foi cortada.

-Estás com pena da anta mumificada!?-Karin perguntou incrédula.

-Não, apenas acho que podemos vir a ter problemas!-Na realidade Shion até havia sentido pena de Hinata.

-Qual problema qual carapuça, vamos embora que ainda temos de nos preparar para ir ao _Saint crazyness_, a Konan e a Ayame estão á nossa espera!

-Ok, espero que tenhas razão!-

Foram e saíram do colégio como se nada se tivesse passado.

Hinata dentro da cabina, chorava e agora começara a gritar:

-p-por Favor (soluço) que A-alguém me a-ajude (soluço)!

A cabina além de empoeirada estava completamente escura, não havia nenhuma fonte de luz, ou seja Hinata encontrava-se na mais completa escuridão, era como se estivesse cega. Estava totalmente apavorada com a situação, tinha pânico do escuro, as lágrimas saiam-lhes abundantes, tinha o rosto lavado em lágrimas e devido ao pó do local começou a tossir.

Passada meia hora, Hinata começava a ficar cansada de tanto gritar e tossir, já fala baixo mas ainda era possível ouvir do outro lado.

-P-por favor a-apenas q-quero a-ajuda p-por favor a-ajuda!

Do outro lado vinha Kakashi que voltava a uma sala ao lado da cabina, por ter esquecido o telemóvel na sala. Havia ouvido a voz de Karin, mas não percebera o que a mesma dizia, nem tinha dado muita importância, afinal Karin não tinha qualquer importância para si, além da sua relação escolar.

Quando saio reconheceu de imediato a voz de Hinata, sim pois ele mesmo apenas a ter ouvido uma vez a reconhecia de qualquer forma.

-a-ajuda p-por favor A-Ajuda…-Repetia-se Hinata completamente desesperada.

Kakashi percebendo que a voz vinha da cabina lá foi, e assim que reparou que a porta tinha uma fechadura fácil de abrir pois era como uma fechadura parecida com as que á em casas de banho públicas, só que virada para fora.

Rodou o trinco e quando abriu viu uma Hinata completamente encolhida de braços á volta dos joelhos e rosto abaixado, como se espera-se ser agredida, vendo naquele estado tão fragilizado não se conteve e abraçou a menina contra o seu corpo de maneira protetora e acolhedora.

Hinata encolheu-se quando abriram a porta pensando ser Karin para voltar a agredi-la de alguma forma mas apenas se sentiu ser abraçada com alguma força por alguém musculado e muito alto, pois sentia que a sua cabeça atingia apenas o início do tórax. Hinata estava com os braços encolhidos na altura do peito e sem pensar em nada esparramou as suas mãos no local entre o tórax e a zona abdominal musculada agarrou um pouco a camisa e chorou, tentando reconfortar-se.

-Calma menina agora já está segura!-Falou Kakashi tentando acalma la tirando-a da cabina sem desmanchar o abraço.

Hinata reconheceu de imediato a voz de Kakashi, máscula, grave, viril, calma, e levemente rouca. Assustou-se e começou a debater se completamente vermelha de tão envergonhada, mas Kakashi apenas deixou que ela se afastasse um pouco.

-P-P-Professor, o-o q-que f-faz a-a-aqui!?-perguntou educadamente encolhida e corada. Ele sorri.

-Bem menina eu é que devo perguntar, o que aconteceu, para que você estivesse trancada na cabine de limpeza!?-Perguntou num tom preocupado.

-B-bem eu e-e-entrei p-p-ara b-b-bus-c-car u-u-m m-material q-que…-Foi cortada por Kakashi.

-Não minta menina, porque você o faz muito mal e de longe dá para perceber, foi algum rapaz que tento obrigar-te a algo!?-Perguntou sentido um nó no estomago só de pensar que a sua menina fora tocada, ainda que não fosse mais que o beijo, por alguém que não fosse ele.

-N-não p-pro-fessor!-pode perceber que ela falava a verdade, ela continuava intocada.

-Então qual rapariga te trancou ai dentro?-Perguntou de forma direta olhando nos olhos da menina que de imediato baixo a cabeça.

-N-não f-f-oi n-ninguém p-profes…-Nem terminou e Kakashi puxava o rosto dela para cima com a mão, sentiu a respiração e ainda mais o perfume que a cercava, era um cheiro másculo, forte e envolvente, na sua opinião, ninguém tinha um cheiro tão sedutor e marcante.

-Já disse menina não minta, porque não o sabe fazer- E Kakashi tinha razão ela não sabia mesmo - Pensando bem nem preciso que me diga quem fez, eu próprio já descobri sozinho!-Disse olhando nos olhos dela quase se perdendo.

-P-Por Fa-favor n-não d-diga na-nada á Tsu-sunade S-Sama!-Pediu num sussurro muito vermelha por ter o rosto próximo ao de Kakashi.

-Desculpe mas não seria ético da minha parte saber que uma aluna minha foi agredida dentro do recinto escolar onde devia estar em segurança, e não fazer nada!-Disse Kakashi continuando a fitar os olhos perolados, completamente perdido.

-M-mas D-depois e-elas v-ão…-Kakashi coloca um dedo nos seus lábios delicadamente, e olha para os lábios da menina e de novo para os seus olhos.

-Shiiii, esteja descansada menina, farei de maneira discreta e garanto que nunca mais ela falará consigo ou fará algum mal!-Disse kakashi que de seguida olhou para a boca pequena e rosada e inspirou fechado os olhos, sentiu o cheiro a framboesa, era doce e suave e que o deixava louco, abriu os olhos e viu o rosto da sua menina completamente corado e olho-a nos olhos e passou para a boca, sentiu uma vontade enorme de tomar la num beijo avassalador de tirar o folego e que o deixaria morrendo de tesão, mais que já estava agora sem sequer toca-la, mas contrariou a e retirou sua mão e de imediato a menina abaixou a cabeça envergonhada com a situação.

-Venha-Mandou Kakashi, e Hinata por ainda estar perturbada foi com o professor.

Saíram do colégio e Hinata começou se a dirigir á estação de espera do autocarro, quando Kakashi a segurou com pouca força pelo braço, fazendo- a encara- lo.

-Onde pensa que vai menina!?

-E-estou i-i-indo a-a-apanhar o o-ónibus p-pro-fe-s-sor.-Respondeu baixo com o sempre.

-Mas você não vai de onibus, vai comigo!-Disse calmamente e viu a menina tremer á sua frente.

-Não se assuste menina, nunca iria magoá-la, apenas quero o seu bem e vejo que ainda está transtornada com tudo o que aconteceu, confie em mim!-pediu Kakashi estendendo a mão.

Nesse momento Hinata ficou num dilema se confiaria ou não mas olhou nos olhos dele e timidamente aproximou a sua mão da de Kakashi, antes de pega-la recuo um pouco mas avançou e tocou a mão áspera masculina, nesse momento um vento se fez presente como se demonstra-se que uma união havia sido feita.

Kakashi puxou a menina até ao parque de estacionamento e mostro-lhe o carro que tinha.

Era um Ferrari desportivo negro, muito bonito, e caro claro. Hinata ficou de boca aberta, nunca tinha visto um carro como aquele, sabia que era rápido e isso a deixou temerosa, estremeceu.

Kakashi observou a menina e viu que primeiro, ela reagira ao seu carro primeiro com espanto e segundo com medo. Não se contendo perguntou:

-Algum problema menina?-Perguntou com um sorriso.

-É q-que e-e-sse ca-a-rro é m-mui-to rá-pi-do e e-u t-enho me-medo-disse a rapariga de cabeça baixa e vermelha. Hinata não gostava de velocidade já Kakashi amava, e tinha muito dinheiro que podia gastar quando quisesse em carros que pudessem oferecer-lhe isso.

-Tudo bem menina eu conduzo devagar, não tenha medo, confie!-Kakashi não sabia o porque de agir com esta proteção mas não conseguia evitar.

Entraram no carro e Hinata gaguejando disse o seu endereço, e a viagem transcorreu sem mais palavras Kakashi conduzia devagar e Hinata olhava a paisagem lá fora. Kakashi só pensava no quanto era Hinata diferente das outras raparigas da sua idade. Era tímida, reservada, calada mas muito gentil e educada também.

Chegaram ao seu destino e Hinata despediu-se.

-O-o-bri-gada P-Prof-fessor pe-pela b-boléia!-Disse enquanto retirava o cinto e prepara-se para sair.

-De nada menina, era o meu dever!-Disse sorrindo debaixo da mascara.

-a-adeus-Hinata saiu e nem olhou para trás, estava demasiado envergonhada para isso, o coração batia-lhe com muita força.

-Adeus minha menina-pensou e foi agora conduzindo no limite de velocidade permitido por lei. Começou a pensar a maneira como resolveria o problema de Hinata com as outras raparigas e já sabia. Também percebeu assim como Hinata isto:-Eles estavam SENTIDO algo pelo outro que ia além da atração física sentida por Kakashi e do encantamento sentido por hinata.


	3. Chapter 3

Sonhos e Represálias

Era uma noite de domingo em que Kakashi chegou ao seu apartamento de luxo que ficava a um ou dois quarteirões do centro da cidade, olhou pela janela bem grande á sua frente a paisagem da cidade.

Nada tinha mudado desde então, Kakashi fora aluno de Konoha school á aproximadamente 13 anos, indicava que na altura ele teria 17 anos.

Lembrava-se sem orgulho daquela época. Kakashi com 17 anos assim que chegara á cidade havia tal como agora conquistado mais de metade da escola sem sequer se aproximar.

Ficara com inúmeras raparigas iguais as que haviam feito mal a Hinata, tivera várias vezes sexo com elas, bebera muitas bebidas alcoólicas como vodca, shots, fora a muitas festas em casa de amigos e ele próprio dera algumas, chegara a fumar marijuana e heroína e tomara uma ou duas vezes pastilhas de extasie.

Lembrara-se que era frio, mal-educado, não ia a metade das aulas. Por outras palavras era um autêntico idiota. E agora lembra-se de como tudo nesse ano havia terminado, numa festa havia saído bêbado, com um amigo companheiro de noitadas, Asuma. O telemóvel havia tocado, e Kakashi controlando-se de rir de alguma coisa idiota dita pelo amigo, e atendeu, quando o fez uma moça com voz profissional informou lhe que o seu melhor amigo Gai estava internado no hospital. Gai aquela hora deveria ira buscar os amigos e leva-los para casa, mas como teve um acidente tal não foi possível. Kakashi e Asuma sentiram se muito culpados por o que acontecera a Gai apesar de ter sido um acidente.

Gai era o exemplo de rapaz bem-humorado, trabalhador e saudável, era completamente diferente de Kakashi ou Asuma, mas como Kakashi conseguia ser ainda mais libertino e louco, a diferença ainda era maior, Gai era o tipo de rapaz para namorar, noivar, casar e ter filhos pois era totalmente confiável, não gostava muito de estudar mas nunca faltava e esforçava-se ao máximo. Gai morrera no acidente. E isso fez Kakashi mudar de cidade, ingressar numa nova escola e mudar um pouco a sua atitude. Tinha mudado muito desde essa altura, já não bebia, formara-se em Física, matemática, Biologia e Direito, tornara-se inteligente, ia apenas a talvez uma festa por mês e sempre ficava sóbrio para puder voltar para casa sem a ajuda de ninguém, não voltara a consumir droga e agora mantinha- se nos 12 cigarros por dia.

Apenas algo se mantinha, o sexo. Continuava a dormir com 5 mulheres diferentes por semana, mas agora escolhia as mulheres menos ordinárias que Karin e mais maduras. Mas claro Kakashi já estivera com moças de pouca experiencia, mas apenas porque elas haviam pedido e ele para tirar a sua pureza e que o queriam apenas para isso.

Mas ultimamente até isso estava a mudar, desde que regressara á cidade passado dois dias de arrumações, começara logo a trabalhar no dia seguinte e conhecera Hinata. Esse era o problema, ELA. Sempre que tentava ligar a alguma das suas "amigas" durante estes 7 dias, não conseguira, lembrava-se DELA e ao faze-lo desistia, porque na realidade não queria sair com nenhuma daquelas mulheres, queria estar perto dela. E quando via alguma mulher na rua, inconscientemente comparava com Hinata, e chegara a conclusão que não havia comparação possível. Hinata era muito mais atraente a seu ver. Cada vez mais Kakashi se assustava com o que sentia, ele um homem, mais que feito, com 30 anos de idade, um mulherengo e solteiro convicto, professor, rico e experiente com as crueldades da vida estava se sentindo atraído por uma colegial, de 15 anos, tímida, humilde e inexperiente o pior é que não era só a atração física pelo corpo intocado, era atração emocional. Sempre que a via o coração batia depressa, adorava a sua voz macia e doce, adorava o cheiro a framboesa, doce e suave que lhe trazia paz, amava os olhos como duas luas onde era capaz de se perder. Quando olhara sua boca tivera de se segurar muito para não toma la. Tivera de se segurar para não agarrar o seu pulso quando ela fora embora e leva la para a sua casa e conforta la por todo o sufoco e desespero por ela sentidos. Todos esses sentimentos o estavam deixando maluco, não podia sentir aquilo. ELA ERA ALUNA,ELA ERA ADOLESCENTE,ERA MENOR DE IDADE. E ele? Bem ele era um homem que havia cometido muitos erros para cometer mais um. Mas de nada adiantava, sempre que a via vinha tudo o que sentia no interior para o exterior. Kakashi não sabia o que sentia, mas que era diferente e mais forte lá isso era.

Mas não conseguia entender. Suspirou irritado com a dor de cabeça que se formava por pensar demais, por ter problemas a mais e por sentir demais. Foi para o banheiro e de lá saio com uma ducha bem fria tomada. Vestiu apenas a peça íntima e um meleton preto e foi se deitar. Deitado na cama, pensou na sua menina dos olhos perolados, a sua consciência alertou-o que não devia faze-lo mas aquele era o momento do dia onde pensava em tudo o que quisesse sem remorso. Lembrou-se da cena da cabina e do rosto lavado em lágrimas pela menina e do temor que a consumia toda encolhida quando abriu a porta. Kakashi por 2 dias nem havia pensado noutra coisa.

Quem tinha feito isso iria pagar, melhor Karin iria pagar, pensava Kakashi que desde o inicio percebeu nos olhos da ruiva a inveja e ódio pela sua menina, e ele sabia bem o porque de tanto ódio e inveja. Era porque Hinata era diferente de Karin. Hinata tinha amigos, poucos mas verdadeiros, Hinata tinha uma família que a amava e agora tinha Kakashi. Sim Karin apanhara Kakashi olhando uma vez para a Hyuuga e ficara furiosa quando percebeu no olhar do sensei o cuidado que ele tinha com ela. Segundo Karin, Hinata não tinha direito a tudo aquilo.

Embalado pelos sentimentos de proteção e carinho pela Hyuuga, Kakashi adormeceu. E sonhou algo que não podia ter sonhado.

**Sonho on:**

**Kakashi estava em casa quando de repente alguém bateu á porta abriu e deu-se de cara com a sua menina vestida com um casaco negro, bem grosso e comprido. Ela estava de cabelo atado tal como ele sempre vira no colégio, deixou entrar e a sua menina se colocou á sua frente na sala e disse trémula:**

**-P-professor e-eu q-queria c-confessar-lhe a-algo!**

**-Fale minha menina!-Ela corou.**

**- Ka-kashi e-eu te a-amo!-Ela ficou vermelha e ele sorriu em resposta e aproximou-se e falou olhando-a nos olhos.**

**-Menina, não sabe como queria ouvi isso de você!-puxou-a para ele a abaixou-se encontro aos lábios. Tomou-lhe a boca com desejo e ternura, entrelaçou as línguas e sentiu o sabor e cheiro a framboesa da boca dela, era deliciosa. No sonho ele não usava mascara. Beijou-a com mais afinco, enquanto a sua menina era dominada por ele. E ele adorava isso. Fazia o sentir-se excitado e a desejava cada vez mais e nunca iria parar de o fazer. Quando acabou o beijo e afastou-se da boca da menina.**

**-Ka-kashi e-e-eu q— queria lhe d-dar al-go m-ma-mais, m-mas n-não s-sei se v-vai querer!-Disse tremula e com medo. Começou a despir o casaco. Kakashi não acreditava. Ela estava com um vestido rosa delicado muito parecido com uma camisola que lhe dava dois dedos acima do joelho e tinha um decote oval mas que não comprometia os seios volumosos. Kakashi sentiu uma pontada no membro e percebeu o que a menina lhe queria dar, ela queria dar o seu corpo e coração a ele. Ela havia perguntado se ele queria!? Ele estava louco para te la. E a teria agora.**

**-Menina, eu aceito, porque te quero, te desejo e principalmente te amo.**

**Assim ele pegou-a no colo (como uma noiva, que com toda a certeza iria um dia ser de Kakashi) e levou-a para o seu quarto a passos calmos e confiantes para não assustar a menina. Chegando lá colocou-a de pé no chão e beijou-a novamente com calma e carinho, invadindo a boca da menina, que parecia nem ter ideia do que ia fazer. Kakashi quebrou o beijo lentamente e separou-se um pouco da sua menina. Começou a tirar a própria camisa lentamente, botão por botão, quando desabotoou todos, retirou a camisa. Olhou para Hinata, que estava pasmada á sua frente. Sorriu com a inexperiência da menina. Pegou a mão da menina e colocou-a em cima dos seus abdominais, enquanto Hinata observava em silêncio tudo maravilhada.**

**- Toque me Menina, serei seu esta noite e para sempre.- Falou Kakashi carinhoso. Olhou a menina á sua frente e viu a subir a mão em direção ao seu tórax, por cima do coração de Kakashi. Olhou para ele com um olhar inocente e apaixonado, olhar que Kakashi nunca tinha visto numa mulher. Não era um olhar cheio de desejo, era um olhar de amor, de carinho, de entrega total e completa a um único ser, ele. Aquilo fez o seu coração bater mais depressa. Abaixou-se e beijou a menina novamente de maneira calma. Pegou a no colo e sentou-a delicadamente na cama, enorme de casal que tinha lençóis cinzentos e dois travesseiros da mesma cor em cima um ao lado do outro. Interrompeu o beijo e descalçou as sabrinas também rosa, dos pés pequenos, magros e delicados com as unhas tal como as das mãos pintadas com um branco semitransparente que dava a ideia de serem unhas á francesas, limpas e bem cuidadas. Começou a beijar lhe os pés até chegar aos joelhos e voltou a beijar a menina que estava atordoada com tudo. Durante os diversos beijos que cada vez eram mais fogosos e deslizou-lhe as alças do vestido, retirando-as dos braços e descendo o vestido até á cintura.**

**Hinata ainda não tinha dado conta de nada, somente quando Kakashi, parou os beijos e foi para o seu pescoço. Corou muito, mas deixou-se levar pelos beijos dele no seu pescoço. Kakashi estava completamente hipnotizado, não conseguia parar. A sua mão foi para o fecho do sutiã branco de algodão sem arame. Abriu o fecho e começou a deslizar as alças pelos ombros pequenos da sua menina. Hinata tremeu nos seus braços. Kakashi parou tudo o que fazia e deslizou a resto diante dos seus olhos e viu os seios volumosos e bonitos da sua pequena, eram volumosos mas não era nada exagerado tinham o tamanho certo, médio, eram pálidos e os mamilos rosados. Kakashi não se conteve e passou a língua sobre os próprios lábios, desejando de maneira insana tomar aqueles seios na sua boca. Tocou-os com ambas as mãos delicadamente, viu a sua menina muito vermelha da vergonha que sentia.**

**-Tão bonita, Tão delicada, você minha menina.- Olho-a nos olhos e beijou-a novamente com ardor e carinho, empurrando-a suavemente deitou-a cama e puxou-a para o meio desta depositando a com uma almofada atras da cabeça, levantou-se e despiu o seu meleton, e por segurança dela não tirou a cueca boxer, pois seria tentação a mais. Viu a sua menina deitada na cama, quieta e nevosa de olhos fechados com os seios expostos movendo-se de acordo com a respiração agitada com o vestido ainda na cintura e o cabelo com o coque já meio desfeito, deixado alguns fios de fora, ela parecia assustada.**

**-Não tenha medo Menina, não vou-te magoar, jamais o faria, fique calma serei muito carinhoso e cuidadoso com você, minha menina!**

**Foi até ela e retirou o vestido da cintura para baixo deixando-a apenas com a roupa intima debaixo que fazia conjunto com o sutiã. Deitou sobre ela com as pernas da mesma entre as suas bem fechadas uma na outra. Beijou a com vontade fazendo Hinata gemer, enquanto isso desfez completamente o rabo-de-cavalo de Hinata, libertando completamente os cabelos azulados sem sequer puxar um único fio com força tamanha a sua experiencia.**

**Direcionou os beijos para o pescoço. Enquanto isso as mãos foram para os seios da menina os tocando de leve. Os beijos foram então para busto e de lá para os seios. Segurou um dos seios delicadamente e levou sua boca até ele, e sugou-o com carinho e depois com volúpia circundando o mamilo e chupando-o. Hinata gemia baixinho de maneira sensual e inocente. Era tudo novo para ela. Passaram-se alguns minutos e Kakashi deixou o seio e passou para o outro dando lhe o mesmo tratamento. Hinata não aguentou e arqueou as costas abrindo ligeiramente as pernas. Kakashi percebendo deslizou sua mão até á calcinha de Hinata. Tocou a região com carinho. Foi baixando os beijos dos seios para o ventre enquanto deslizava a calcinha de Hinata tirando-a. Hinata assustou-se:**

**-K-Kakashi e-eeu...!**

**-Calma amor você vai gostar.**

**E assim começou a explorar com a boca a região íntima de Hinata com a língua chupando o clitóris e passando levemente a língua pela entrada vaginal de Hinata penetrando-a apenas o suficiente para confirmar aquilo que ele já sabia desde que a vira no inicio. A sua menina era virgem. Hinata estava muito lubrificada e ele já não conseguia aguentar a cueca boxer. Levantou-se deixando uma Hinata de olhos fechados totalmente entregue a ele. Retirou a sua peça intima e colocou se de novo com a boca na intimidade de Hinata e foi subindo os beijos até estar encaixado entre as pernas da menina que ofegou surpresa pelo ato. Beijou a com fervor e sussurrou ao ouvido de Hinata:**

**-Agora vou-te tomar para mim finalmente Menina.**

**Olhou para ela viu-a olhar para baixo, tendo como visão o corpo do seu professor. Tremeu quando viu o membro do seu amado, era mais que grande, era enorme e largo.**

**-Calma menina, no início pode doer um pouco mas vai passar e apesar de estar muito excitado vou faze-lo com carinho, não se preocupe.- Falou para acalmar a menina, que estava temerosa nos seus braços.**

**E encostou o seu membro grande e rígido na entrada pequena e apertada e...**

**Sonho off**

O despertador tocava e Kakashi acordou completamente suado e tal ordem excitado que bastaria tocar-se dele que teria um orgasmo de imediato. E foi o que fez e derramou-se sujando todo ao seu redor. O QUE FORA AQUILO!?Acabara de se masturbar pensando NELA. Tivera um sonho erótico como um adolescente de 15 anos a descobrir o sexo, com uma autêntica menina que mal tinha coragem de falar com ele. Já para não falar que ela era menor de idade.

Levantou-se, tirou toda a sua roupa, toda a roupa de cama que agora se encontrava suja. Foi até a um pequeno departamento que havia na cozinha só com as máquinas de secar e lavar roupa e colocou-as na de lavar, meteu o líquido para lava la e ligou a máquina. Depois de isso feito foi ao banheiro, e começou a tomar a sua habitual ducha, só que desta vez a agua não era fria, mas sim de gelar os ossos. Deixou a água correr pelo corpo sem fazer nada, apenas com uma mão fechada em forma de punho contra a parede e estava levemente inclinado. Começou a pensar enquanto a sua excitação que agora começava a desaparecer. Desde que iniciara a sua vida sexual, jamais havia voltado a masturbar-se sozinho, jamais ficara na vontade de ter sexo. E isso á mais de 16 anos que não ocorria, pois perdera a virgindade com 14 anos com uma "amiga" da qual já nem o nome se lembrava, que era bastante experiente, mas que sequer havia notado que Kakashi era virgem, pois ele saíra-se melhor que homens com muita experiência. Fora selvagem e intenso, e desde então sempre foi assim, e até mesmo com raparigas virgens, assim elas deixavam do ser elas próprias pediam para ser como era com as outras. Mas naquele sonho tudo havia sido diferente. Lembrou se de como a tocava com suavidade e carinho. No sonho ele havia sido cuidadoso e a tinha tratado com carinho. Nunca fora na vida real carinhoso daquela forma, já havia tido cuidado porque se preocupava com o prazer das parceiras, mas nunca aquele sentimento de carinho e ternura. Lembrou-se da pureza e inocência da menina.

NÃO PODE SER-gritou a sua consciência e o seu corpo já voltava a ficar excitado de novo. Tudo aquilo não podia ter sentimento, tinha de ser apenas desejo de tirar a virgindade daquela tímida menina, de tela para ele. Mas o problema é que não era só isso. Havia sentimentos. Porque se fosse só isso ele procuraria uma mulher qualquer que tivesse sedenta dele e que lhe daria uma noite de luxuria escaldante, e ficaria satisfeito. Mas o problema é que por causa do sentimento que ele ainda não sabia o que era, não conseguia pois pensava na menina de como ela era bonita, e não sentia desejo pela mulher iria procurar. Parou de pensar, ELE NÃO PODIA SENTIR AQUILO,SE ALGUÉM SEQUER PENSASSE ELE PERDERIA O EMPREGO E NÃO PODERIA VOLTAR A CIDADE, ALÉM DE QUE PODIA SER PRESO.E claro que se a menina imagina-se aquilo ficaria assustada com ele, apesar de notar que ele mexia com ela.

Terminou o seu banho e foi se vestir. Uma t-shirt cinza com decote em V que lhe ficava semi - justa fazendo os músculos do seu trabalhado abdómen ficarem um pouco evidentes, umas calças jeans escuras, um casaco de cabedal preto que com certeza não fecharia, uns ténis desportivos todos em preto, e a sua habitual mascara negra. Foi á cozinha e tomou um café bem forte sem açúcar, como gostava e saiu. Chegou a garagem e levou o seu carro. Kakashi vivia num apartamento, pois achava que alguém que vivia sozinho e não tinha ninguém não precisava duma casa e além disso o seu apartamento quase parecia uma casa de tão grande. Kakashi sempre vivera sozinho desde os 14 anos e sempre se virara sozinho sem a ajuda de ninguém.

Durante o caminho repensou novamente o plano que tinha para fazer Karin pagar pelo que tinha feito a Hinata, ahh como seria bem feito, já tinha vontade de rir só de imaginar.

Chegou á escola e encostou o seu carro, e saiu da luxuosa viatura retirando os seus pertences enquanto professor, a maleta negra e o telemóvel. Enquanto isso viu chegar um ónibus ao ponto. Era o de Hinata. Viu a menina descer de maneira calma, vestida exatamente da mesma maneira mas com uma trança austera no lugar do coque. Parecia um pequeno anjo descendo com elegância. Viu-a ainda dar um adeus ao senhor do autocarro enquanto as portas fechavam-se e o mesmo sorria abertamente em resposta. Assim que ónibus partiu viu-a baixar a cabeça e encolher os ombros e andar em direção á entrada. Ela nem o tinha visto e entrara na escola apressada sem olhar a ninguém querendo ser invisível. Kakashi percebeu que Hinata era uma menina que apesar estudiosa e bonita, tinha pouca auto estima e não acreditava em si mesma e em suas capacidades e era alguém muito ingénua e por isso Karin sabia como mal tratar e assustar a menina.

De seguida entrou na escola e foi direto á sala de diretores, onde estava em silêncio e Tsunade viu.

-Bom dia Kakashi, algum problema!? – Disse com um olhar desconfiado.

-Sim Tsunade há um problema.- Disse calmo.

-Qual é Hatake?

-Uma aluna minha ontem foi agredida dentro da escola.

-Como assim!?

- Ontem esqueci-me de um objeto pessoal meu dentro da sala e ao ir busca-lo, quando já estava preparado para ir embora, encontrei uma aluna de uma das turmas que leciono trancada dentro da cabina de limpeza.

-Deus meu, quem foi a aluna em questão!?

-M hum Digo Senhorita Hinata Hyuuga!-Falou quase chamando Hinata de menina.

-Cristo, logo uma menina tão doce como ela e alérgica a todo o pó daquele local, ela podia ter tido um ataque de asma, quem foi o responsável Kakashi?-Perguntou enervada, pois gostava muito de Hinata e também porque odiava falhar como diretora.

-Karin, Tsunade da mesma turma. - Falou Kakashi num tom quase de desprezo quando referiu o nome de Karin.

-Eu vou agora chama-…-Foi cortada.

-Tsunade essa não é a melhor maneira de tratar do assunto.

-Porquê?-perguntou com raiva

-Hinata pediu descrição e além do mais se fizer isso que está a pensar ela com certeza depois da conversa vai vingar-se de Hinata, que sofrera além do mais irá expor muito Hinata que não está habituada a isso.

-O que pretende que eu faça!?

-Que faça Karin tomar do próprio veneno e diga que todo o que de mal ocorrer Hinata ou qualquer agressão irá dala como culpada e dessa maneira ela não volta a perturbar a m-Senhorita Hinata e ficará com o problema resolvido!

-é uma boa maneira de lidar com o assunto, mas como sabe com certeza que foi Karin!?

-Eu ouviu a voz da mesma quando estava na sala e depois ouvi uma porta a fechar e um sussurro de ajuda quando sai.

-E porque não impediu?

-Só notei que era algo de mal quando sai da sala e ouvi um pedido de ajuda do lado da cabina, pois dentro da sala apenas dava para reconhecer a voz mas não o que a pessoa dizia ("Senão teria dado cabo de Karin no momento") -pensou Kakashi a ultima parte.

-Tudo bem Kakashi, obrigada por me avisar-Falou agradecida

-Tudo bem ("quem agradece sou eu").

-Mas como assim fazer Karin tomar do próprio veneno!?

-Da seguinte maneira…-E contou o seu plano que tiraria muitas gargalhadas de todos da escola quando vissem o mico que Karin ia pagar.

…

Enquanto isso Hinata estava na aula de matemática tentando fazer os exercícios enquanto Karin lhe mandava papeis. Tocou e Karin foi discretamente chamada á diretoria com o pretexto de que era para informa-la de alguma mudança na claque que liderava da escola.

Entrou de nariz arrebitado na sala da diretora e sentou muito á vontade com se pertence-se ali.

-Diga Tsunade-sama em que lhe posso ser útil, á alguma coisa que queira referir sobre a claque?-perguntou com simpatia falsa no rosto.

-Não Karin, não existe nenhum problema com a claque, o problema é outro!

-Então qual é o problema!?

-Hoje de manha fui informada que tu ontem pela ora de saída trancas te Hinata na cabina!

-O QUE É Q?-Nem chegou a terminar.

-Nem tentes argumentar pois fui informada por alguém da minha total confiança e as funcionárias confirmaram a tua presença nos corredores ontem a até mais tarde que o normal!

-Tsunade sama, mas pode ter sido qualquer pessoa, lá porque as funcionarias encontram a Hyuuga na cabina trancada e ela diz que fui eu não quer dizer que…-cortada.

-A Hinata não foi encontrada pelas funcionárias, mas sim por um professor que reconheceu a tua voz no corredor e de seguida ouviu um barulho e foi ver que a Hinata havia sido trancada na cabina, e Hinata nem confirmou que foste tu mas o professor garantiu me e é alguém da minha total confiança.

-Qual professor?-perguntou perdendo a posse de simpatia, nunca pensara que levaria um raspanete de Tsunade por causa da Hinatinha.

-Não é da sua conta, e pelo que vejo é tudo verdade e por isso vais arcar com as consequências dos teus atos.

-O que pensa fazer?-Perguntou num tom meio arrogante achando que seria alguma coisa como relatar aos pais o acontecido, que nem resultado teria pois os pais de Karin era pessoas ocupadas e deixavam a filha em segundo plano.

-Fazer você tomar do próprio veneno!

…

Na escola ninguém queria acreditar no que via no corredor. Karin nos seus saltos altos do tipo agulha naquele dia pretos com um avental vestido, toca e de esfregona em punho a lavar o chão da cabina e um pouco do corredor á sua frente.

Ninguém acreditava, tava tudo de boca aberta a olhar e só não paravam de andar para ficar olhando e rindo pois Tsunade fazia questão que todos agissem com normalidade.

Mas era difícil toda gente ria de Karin. Não por achar que o que ela fazia fosse ridículo (porque não é de maneira alguma, pois é um trabalho como qualquer outro),mas sim por ver a Karin, que se achava acima de tudo e todos ser colocada na sua condição de ser humano IGUAL aos outros e por finalmente ela sofrer uma represália bem dada.

Hinata ainda nem sabia de nada, porque estava na sala até ser chamada por alguém do lado de fora.

-Hinata vem cá fora, vem ver!-Gritou uma voz que reconheceu ser de Sakura, achando estranho a amiga estar ali pois os intervalos eram curtos e Sakura como era de um ano a seguir tinha aulas noutro edifício.

-D-diz Sakura-disse saído da sala.

-Olha para ali!-falou apontando o fundo do corredor.

Hinata olhou e viu incrédula a cena de Karin. Sabia que Kakashi faria alguma coisa, mas nunca pensou que Karin fosse reprendida assim.

-Finalmente alguém lhe lembrou que ela é igual aos outros e não superior a ninguém, não sei o que aquela vadia imunda fez, mas que foi bem feito e inteligente aplicar-lhe este castigo, lá isso foi! Bem vou indo adeus Hina!-Abraçou a amiga e foi rapidamente.

O alarme tocou e Karin arrumou tudo e foi para a sala onde Hinata já estava sentada no seu lugar. Hinata estranhou que Karin nem sequer olhasse para ela, durante todo o dia, pensou que depois daquilo fosse ainda pior mas enganou-se. Ela não fizera sequer um comentário á sua personalidade ou maneira de vestir. Hinata em muito tempo sentiu-se tranquila e bem por estar dentro de uma sala onde ninguém a humilhava mais.

Era a ultima aula, e era com Kakashi, Karin estava amuada mas nem por isso deixava de se fazer ao sensei ou de flerta lo, mas Kakashi ignorava completamente fingindo-se de despercebido. Kakashi olhava para Hinata sentado na sua secretária enquanto a turma estava concentrada num exercício que também Hinata estava com dificuldades em resolver. Hinata sentindo-se observada deu uma rápida olhada fazendo o seu olhar ir de encontro ao de Kakashi que a fitava de maneira intensa. Os olhos encontraram-se cúmplices, fazendo Hinata corar muito e Kakashi ainda fita-la com maior intensidade. A menina baixou a cabeça enquanto Kakashi manteve o olhar. Tocou para a saída e Karin foi das primeiras a sair sem deixar claro de dar o seu típico adeus descarado. Hinata ficou para último dentro da sala. Já tinha tudo arrumado dentro da sua mochila branca e estava com ela em cima da mesa e ela de lado alevantada com a cabeça baixa. Kakashi observava a menina que estava encolhida e envergonhada naquele canto, como se estivesse ganhando coragem para dizer algo. Aquele momento lembrou-lhe o sonho da noite anterior. NÃO – gritou a consciência e foi desperto pela voz da menina.

-P-p-professor!?-pediu baixinho.

-Diga menina.- Falou com um tom quase de ternura.

-Q-Q-queria a-a-agradecer p-pelo q-que o s-senhor fez, m-muito o-o-obrigada!-disse com voz apesar de mais elevada baixa.

-De nada menina era o meu dever!

E assim Hinata pegou sua mochila, colocou nas costas e estava atravessar a porta sendo seguida por Kakashi. Mas então Hinata escorrega e cai de costas no peito de Kakashi que a agarra pela cintura juntamente com a mochila. Tudo aquilo fazia lembra o passo de dança onde a mulher é deixada cair e depois agarrada. Hinata estava novamente corada e com o rosto próximo ao dele. Kakashi começou a aproximar-se lentamente de Hinata mas quando estava quase a ficar mais perto dos lábios de Hinata uma voz de fundo de corredor de uma funcionária a cantar enquanto limpava o chão. Hinata como se tivesse sido desperta saiu do abraço do sensei e disse:

-D-desculpe p-p-professor!-E saiu correndo deixando um Kakashi quase num transe.


	4. Capitulo 4 - Aproximando

Capitulo 4 – Aproximando

Havia se passado um mês desde o acontecido com Karin e Kakashi. Hinata nunca mais fora importunada por Karin, mas também não voltara a falar com Kakashi. Da última vez, quando ficaram mais próximos que o aconselhável, Hinata tivera a impressão que Kakashi estava a aproximar-se e que se a funcionária não tivesse chegado algo teria acontecido. Já Kakashi tivera a certeza que se não tivesse ouvido a voz da funcionária como despertador teria beijado ali Hinata de uma maneira arrebatadora. Desde então também ele se estava a afastar, sentindo que se continua-se a aproximar acabaria por cometer uma loucura e tomar Hinata para si.

Era uma quarta-feira e o frio do princípio da chegada do inverno já se fazia sentir era de tarde, aproximadamente 18:00 horas da tarde, o céu já começava a ficar escuro, Hinata correu ao ponto de ónibus para apanhar o seu transporte, mas hoje não era Jiraya pois o mesmo estava doente e a sua mãe além de estar a trabalhar não possuía carta de condução. Sinonimo disto tudo Hinata quando chegou ao ponto de ónibus o seu transporte para casa já tinha partido, teria de ficar uma hora á espera do próximo ónibus que pararia num outro ponto um pouco mais longe que Hinata não sabia bem onde ficava, mas tentaria encontrar.

Começou o caminho onde achava que era, mas acabou cruzando numa rua que não devia, por outras palavras estava perdida, numa das ruas da cidade.

Passou por uma rua que lhe parecia movimentada pensando ser o local do ponto de ónibus, mas enganou-se. Era uma rua com um local que ao ver de Hinata era muito barulhento e não parecia haver boas companhias, pois á porta havia dois seguranças. Na realidade era uma discoteca bem movimentada que no dia estava em festa mas ainda estava para começar, de repente saiu dali um grupo de rapazes com um ar que assustou Hinata que deu meia volta e começou a ir embora do local quando ouviu:

-Olha Nagato uma Coelhinha fofa!-Disse num tom malicioso enquanto começava a andar atrás de Hinata.

-É coisa rara por aqui, apanha quero vela melhor!-Disse rindo para o amigo, que apanhou Hinata que deu um pequeno grito pelo susto.

-Calma menina, não vamos fazer te mal, apenas estamos curiosos!- disse num tom de brincadeira, mas sério, os rapazes em questão não queriam fazer mal a Hinata apenas estavam curiosos. O rapaz que apanhou Hinata colocou a de costas contra o seu tronco e abraçou-a pelos ombros de forma acolhedora. Hinata levantou o rosto e olhou o individuo á sua frente.

-Nossa menina, mas você é mesmo bonita-Falou o rapaz de cabelo vermelho alto mas mais baixo que Kakashi, um pouco musculado tal como Sasuke e um padrão de olhos exótico e diferente. Hinata corou com o elogio.

-Olha Nagato você deixou a menina rosadinha, que coisa bonita!-falou brincalhão.

-Você menina, não devia estar aqui, alguém pode fazer lhe mal e Hidan larga a moça pois ela não tá gostando!-falou meio a sério meio a brincar.

-Mas Nagato ela tão fofa, baixinha, bonita e cheira tão bem nem da vontade de largar.- Falou o homem de cabelo da mesma cor que Kakashi mas de olhos violeta, tão alto e musculado que Nagato. Hinata mesmo os rapazes parecerem apenas querer conhece-la melhor, estava muito assustada, estava paralisada pelo medo.

-Mas é o que você vai fazer já!-Uma voz bem conhecida por Hinata, era Kakashi.

-Quem é você cara não vê que a gente ta apenas conversando com a menina, a gente quer apenas ajudar, a anjo tava perdida por aqui!-Falou irritado por alguém tirar aquela doce menina dos seus braços.

-Largue ela já, se não eu arranco-a de você!-rosnou com raiva.

-Ora seu…-foi cortado por Nagato.

-Deixa a menina Hidan, ela tá assustada, e o cara com certeza a conhece!

-Mas eu quero ajudar a anjo!-falou irritado novamente.

-LARGA ELA JÁ!-ordenou Kakashi.

-Vá Hidan, larga a menina!-pediu o amigo.

Hidan olhou para Kakashi e depois olhou para a sua "anjo" e desfez o abraço e viu a menina dar dois passos na direção de Kakashi e depois este a puxar pela cintura para ele. Kakashi estava nervoso. Pegou Hinata no colo e começou a andar e direção á saída da rua, mas parou ao ouvir.

-Cara se eu fosse você e tivesse um anjo como esse eu não o deixava sozinho, pessoas como ela se magoam com facilidade e ela teve sorte em sermos eu e Hidan, pois alguns caras que andam por aqui não teriam pensado duas vezes em fazer aquilo que você está pensando!-Falou Nagato.

-Esteja descansado eu vou cuidar do que é meu e é para o seu bem que lhe digo—se afaste dela!

E saiu sem olhar para trás com uma Hinata pasmada no seu colo e também muito envergonhada.

Andou até ao seu carro, sem sequer desviar o olhar do horizonte, estava nervoso demais e se falasse poderia dizer algo que magoaria Hinata e isso era a ultima coisa que queria. Segurou Hinata num só braço e abriu a porta do veiculo pegou Hinata no colo como antes e colocou a dentro do carro e pôs lhe o cinto de segurança e tudo sem sequer falar ou olhar diretamente para Hinata que se mantinha calada e incrédula mas também um pouco assustada, Kakashi parecia lhe alterado, mas também se perguntava como Kakashi sabia que ela se encontrava ali.

Kakashi havia ligado a uma das suas "amigas" tentando esquecer Hinata. Tinha marcado por coincidência aquele lugar para o primeiro encontro com uma mulher desde que tinha chegado. Mas quando chegou á porta do local e viu a sua menina abraçada por outro de maneira tão carinhosa, esqueceu a mulher, esqueceu o encontro, e só se lembrava que a menina era dele e por isso nenhum outro a podia abraçar daquela forma.

Entrou no carro, colocou o seu próprio cinto de segurança, e saiu do local para parte incerta.

Passaram se 5 minutos de silencio até que Kakashi agora mais calmo perguntou:

-O que você estava fazendo ali menina?

Hinata de cabeça baixa respondeu.

-E- Eu p-perdi o o-ni-bus e t-tentei e-encontrar o p-ponto o-onde o p-próximo p-p-parava m- mais a-acabei me perdendo. -tentou falar sem gaguejar mas não conseguia estava assustada ainda com o acontecido.

-Menina, é loucura alguém como você andar por ai sozinha com um céu já escuro como esse, poderia ter-lhe acontecido alguma coisa, aqueles caras que viram você ali, teve sorte não serem realmente perigosos e magoa-la de verdade sem remorso.

-M-Me m-magoar c-como?-perguntou, não sabia a que Kakashi se referia, sempre vivera protegida pelos vizinhos e sua mãe numa periferia onde todos se conheciam e tudo era muito pacífico.

Kakashi parou em frente a um sinal nesse momento. Ela era realmente muito ingénua.

-Se fossem perigosos menina, eles tirariam aquilo que eu sei que você guarda como um tesouro que é somente seu.

Nesse momento Hinata entendeu o que Kakashi disse, pois o único tesouro a seu ver que tinha além da sua família e amigos era a sua…,não podia ser, ninguém era cruel a ponto disso.

-P-porque f-fariam a-algo a-assim t-tão m-monstruoso?-perguntou assustada só com a ideia.

-Menina, você pode não saber, mas os homens podem ser muito cruéis com pessoas como você.

Hinata estava assustada, nunca lhe passou pela cabeça que um ser humano podia fazer isso a outro, a pessoa que era mais cruel consigo era Karin e o seu bando, mas comparando Karin e as amigas da mesma a homens monstruosos como esses, elas eram pacíficas.

-Fique calma menina, isso nunca vai acontecer consigo se você andar sempre devidamente acompanhada e a boas horas, pois apesar de ainda ser o início da noite não é bom que alguém como você ande por ai.

-M- Mas c-como e-eu co- como?

-Frágil, delicada. - Falou num tom meigo e terno.

-D-desculpe p-pelo i-incomodo!-Pediu envergonhada.

-Não peça desculpa, apenas me prometa que não vai andar sozinha e se precisar me chame mas não ande só pelas ruas da cidade de noite como agora.

Kakashi olhou para o seu relógio de pulso antes de avançar o sinal. Eram quase oito da noite, a família de Hinata devia estar preocupada.

-Menina, a sua família sabe onde você está?-perguntou preocupado.

-B-bem a m-minha m-mãe p-pensa q-que e-estou em c-casa p-pois e- ela tá t-trabalhando. -Disse baixinho vermelha.

Kakashi sabia que Hinata apenas vivia com a mãe, porque o pai da mesma tinha morrido.

-Tudo bem, vou leva-la para casa e só não informarei sua mãe porque nunca mais isso se vai repetir!-Falou terminado o assunto.

Continuaram o caminho em silêncio com uma Hinata corada e segura e um Kakashi feliz sem saber a razão.

Kakashi parou em frente á humilde e pequena casa de Hinata. A menina tirou o cinto olhou para Kakashi muito envergonhada e perguntou educamente:

-P-Professor q-quer e-entrar, e q-que e-eu q-queria a-agradece…!-Kakashi respondeu interrompendo-a.

-Sim eu aceito menina.

Hinata ia sair do carro quando Kakashi segurou a mão dela fazendo a encara lo. Hinata corou e Kakashi por debaixo da mascara sorriu. Saiu do carro deu a volta e abriu a porta a Hinata. A mais nova corou com o cavalheirismo do seu professor não esperando esse ato. Ela saiu envergonhada com a cabeça baixa e encolhendo os ombros naturalmente estreitos. Dirigiu se a porta com dois metros de altura e abriu a entrando e deixando um Kakashi entrar em seguida.

-A c-casa é p-pequena e h-humilde m-mas b-bem arrumada!-Declarou Hinata que seguiu até a sala sendo seguida por Kakashi.

-S-sente-se se q-quiser f-fi-que a à-vontade!-Ofereceu gentilmente, vendo Kakashi sentar-se em seguida. Kakashi sem saber a razão se sentia melhor naquele lugar do que em qualquer das outras casas luxuosas que tinha. Nas outras casas apesar de todo o conforto sentia-se sempre só e era como se ele fosse um hóspede da sua própria casa, mas ali não. Na casa de Hinata ele podia sentir aquela sensação acolhedora de estar em família que desde que a mãe morrera nunca mais sentira. Sentia-se completo e verdadeiramente á vontade. Olhou para Hinata que corou ainda mais e esta não aguentando perguntou de maneira inocente:

-O p-professor q-quer um c-café ou um c-chá?-perguntou encabulada pelo olhar meigo de Kakashi.

-Sim por favor um café.- Kakashi aceitou sentindo que Hinata queria dizer-lhe alguma coisa.

A menina foi para a cozinha e Kakashi observou a ir pelo corredor e entrar numa das portas ao fundo. Sabia bem o porque de aqueles dois homens terem reparado nela. Para pessoas habituadas a lidar com mulheres maduras e experientes, de longe se via que Hinata não era uma delas, via se isso no seu olhar ingénuo e inseguro, na sua forma de vestir escondendo o corpo. A maneira assustada de reagir a qualquer toque de estranhos e a maneira tímida como falava. Sabia que eles tinham ficado encantados por ela por ser tão diferente, principalmente o de cabelos prateados que Kakashi reparara que ficara apaixonado pela menina assim que a vira. Só de se lembrar sentia raiva do desgraçado que estava abraçado a ela, aquela menina mesmo não sendo oficial ou admitido lhe pertencia, era dele e só ele a podia tocar daquela maneira.

Kakashi fora desperto pelos passos de Hinata com uma bandeja nos braços que continha duas xicaras uma de café e outra pelo cheiro Kakashi sabia que era de chocolate quente havia ainda uma tijela branca com pequenos biscoitos chamados línguas-de-gato.

Viu a entrar com a bandeja e levantou se tomando a bandeja dos braços da menina e colocando a na mesa que estava perto do sofá sentou se e Hinata também mas de frente em cima de uma cadeira almofadada em frente ao sensei.

Entregou o café a Kakashi.

-D-desculpe mas e-eu n-não sei c-como o senhor g-gosta do café então n-não c-coloquei n-nada, mas se q-quiser e-eu….

-Não se preocupe menina eu bebo café sem açúcar ou algo do género!-Disse num tom calmo e carinhoso.

- O p-professor gosta a-assim?-Não conseguiu conter a curiosidade.

Kakashi olhou para a menina e sorriu.

-Sim menina, gosto.

-D-desculpe ter perguntado é q-que eu nunca c-conhecia al-alguém que bebe-se café a-assim!-pediu desculpa pela sua curiosidade.

-Não peça desculpa menina, faça todas as perguntas que quiser não tem o mínimo problema!-Disse querendo que Hinata ficasse mais a vontade consigo.

-P-professor eu queria agradecer senhor ter me ajudado naquela situação.

-Não tem problema minha menina!

Hinata corou muito com o "minha" usado novamente pelo sensei. E Kakashi apercebeu-se que havia deixado escapar algo que estava nos seus pensamentos.

-Menina, por que você não me pede ajuda nas aulas?-Hinata tentando falar— e nem adianta dizer que não precisa de ajuda na minha disciplina pois com a sua última prova notou-se as suas dificuldades.

-Ela e-está muito má?-perguntou preocupada.

-Não, mas menina você errou coisas um tanto fáceis, e não tente fugir da minha pergunta, porquê?

Hinata respirou fundo e muito corada disse.

-P-Porque t-tenho v-v-vergo-nha!-Abaixou a cabeça e falou baixinho.

Kakashi olhou para a menina á sua frente e sorriu com timidez e inocência dela. A menina por outras palavras sem se aperceber estava a dizer que ele mexia com ela e que não estava habituada a fala sobre as sensações que o seu corpo adolescente sentia.

-Não precisa menina, você pode considerar me um amigo, não tenha vergonha de mim.

Hinata mantinha-se de cabeça baixa completamente envergonhada com a situação, Kakashi apercebendo-se disso ajoelhou-se em frente da menina segurou-lhe o queixo e fixou o seu olhar no dela.

-Não tenha vergonha de mim, a partir de hoje somos amigos, pode confiar em mim!- falou num tom sensual e logo a seguir sorriu.

Hinata ao ver o sorriso do sensei, esqueceu por um momento a vergonha e sorriu de volta largamente. Kakashi ficou estático ao observar o sorriso da sua menina, era puro, genuíno e tímido, nesse momento percebeu o que sentia por ela, sentia paz, sentia carinho, sentia proteção, sentia cuidado e sentiu que no final de tudo sentia o mais forte dos sentimentos, amor.

Hinata olhou para o relógio em cima da mesa da sala e viu que estava perto das oito e meia da noite, a ver de Hinata era tarde e não era bom que o seu professor se demorasse mais, a mãe dela poderia chegar mais cedo e se ela visse Hinata com um homem daquela idade e fama tão próximo da sua filha haveria problemas sérios.

-P-Professor…?

-Diga menina.

-é q-que a m-minha m-mãe d-deve e-estar c-chegando e e-ela n-não e-está habituada a v-visitas m-minhas tão t-tarde.

-Você não costuma receber visitas?-perguntou curioso.

-B-bem s-sempre recebi visitas, mas de amigas, nunca de um b-bem…-falou sem conseguir terminar, pois Kakashi não se encaixava na categoria de rapaz mas de …

-De um homem-Completou Kakashi olhando nos olhos da menina, ele era o primeiro HOMEM com quem ela conversava. Todos os outros eram rapazes da sua idade que apenas falavam com ela quando necessário, pois para rapazes querendo descobrir o sexo e os prazeres da vida, meninas inexperientes como Hinata, não eram validas, era vista como uma criança pequena. E era a primeira pessoa do sexo masculino que entrava na casa a convite de Hinata.

-é-é i-isso!-falou envergonhada desviando a rosto para o lado.

-Bem fique calma não devorei ninguém até o hoje portanto esteja descansada que não esta em frente de um assassino em série com instintos canibais-falou rindo discretamente.

-n-não é i- isso deus me livre de p-pensar e-esse tipo de c-coisa d-do s-senhor!-falou aterrorizada pensando que tinha passado a ideia de pensar que ele era perigoso e que ela não se sentia bem perto dele quando na realidade era ao contrário.

-E-eu m-me s-sinto b-bem p-perto do s-senhor.- Falou baixinho tentando desculpar-se deixando sem querer escapar o que sentia perto dele.

Kakashi sentou-se no sofá desviou com mestria um pouco a mesa e trouxe a cadeira de Hinata para perto de si. Hinata estava direita olhando diretamente para o sensei que estava um pouco inclinado pois mesmo ambos sentados, o mais velho era bastante maior, ela estava nervosa com a aproximação. Kakashi olhou nos olhos de Hinata profundamente e disse:

-Você se sente bem perto de mim?

-H-H-Hai. Respondeu baixinho olhando para o lado. Kakashi sorriu e percebeu logo de caras isto -A MENINA POR QUEM ELE ESTAVA APAIXONADO,TAMBÉM SENTIA ALGO FORTE POR ELE.

Kakashi percebendo o embaraço da moça levantou-se e foi até a entrada da pequena mas aconchegante e arrumada sala. Parou na entrada e por cima do ombro, viu uma Hinata de cabeça levantada observando-o, perguntou:

-Me acompanha até a porta menina?

-C-claro!-respondeu no seu tom normal.

Levantou se e foi até Kakashi que já estava a caminho da porta. Pararam ambos juntos, um de frente para o outro. Agora ambos direitos, Kakashi podia ver a real diferença entre eles.

Hinata era realmente muito baixa em relação a ele. Ela dava-lhe pouco mais além dos cotovelos. Mas a diferença não era apenas nas alturas, existia uma desigualdade grande nos membros do corpo, Kakashi era em largura quase duas Hinata, os ombros eram largos e musculados, enquanto os dela estreitos e pequenos, as mãos do mais velho eram enormes enquanto as da menina eram pequenas, um braço de Kakashi era mais que suficiente para adornar completamente a silhueta da mais nova, Kakashi desejou no momento ardentemente fazer isso, mas conteve-se. Resumindo ele era um homem gingante de 1.97m e ela uma menina de 1.50m.

Hinata estendeu a mão até a maçaneta da porta e começou a abrir mas foi parada pelo cotovelo de Kakashi que encurralou a menina na parede e estendeu a outra mão perguntou:

-Amigos!?

Hinata corou, e logo a sorriu e respondeu:

- H-Hai, amigos.

A mais nova deu a mão a Kakashi, mas este ao sentir a mão pequena na sua grande puxou-a inclinou-se e deu um selinho na bochecha rosada e pequena dela.

Hinata ficou vermelha igual a um tomate maduro. Kakashi afastou-se e antes de se ir embora falou:

-Boa noite menina e já sabe se precisar me chame (" e se não precisar chame na mesma") -pensou a ultima parte para si.

-O-obrigada e d-desculpe mais u-uma vez o i-incomodo f-foi s-sem i-intenção!

-eu sei menina e não foi incómodo algum, antes pelo contrário, obrigada pelo café e atenção.

-N-não t-tem de quê!

-Adeus menina cuide-se!-falou passando pela porta indo em direção ao carro que estava em frente a casa.

-P-Professor!-falou um pouco alto Hinata. Kakashi já estava de porta do carro aberta, parou.

-Diga pequena!-Hinata corou pela nova alcunha.

-O-Obrigada m- mais uma vez!

-Sempre as ordens!

Kakashi entrou no carro e deu um adeus a Hinata que foi correspondido pela mesma. Hinata estava confusa, tinha a certeza que estava apaixonada mas sabia que era errado e provavelmente Kakashi não sentia nada e por isso e outras razões se devia afastar dele. Já Kakashi que tinha a mesma certeza que Hinata tivera, mas ao contrário da mesma tinha decretado que iria conquistar Hinata e que a teria para si para sempre. Passados 20 minutos a mãe de Hinata chegara a casa e fizeram as suas atividades normais de mãe e filha. E Kakashi fora a caminho de casa para fazer a sua habitual rotina.

…

Numa discoteca longe dali Nagato tentava consolar o amigo Hidan que bebia até cair por lhe terem tirado o seu precioso "anjo".

-Acalma te Hidan, tas a beber de mais rapaz!

-Aquele desgraçado, quem pensa ele que é para tirar a "anjo" de mim, Jashin por acaso!?

-Oh homem acalma-te.

-Nunca, não me digas que não reparas te no olhar de desejo insano do idiota sobre ela!?

-Sim, Hidan, mas também vi que aquele cara a ama muito, nunca tinha visto um olhar tão intenso como aquele.

-Você tá dizendo que o desgraçado é apaixonado pela anjo?

-Mais do que isso, vi no olhar dele, que ele era capaz de morrer por ela, e ela por ele.

-Qual morrer qual carapuça, ele quer é o corpo virgem da anjo!

-Você está enganado, ele quer mas quer de maneira diferente, não é luxuria é algo muito maior, e enquanto ao querer, qual homem com experiencia não quer uma menininha como ela? Qualquer um incluindo você Hidan, todos os homens que não estão apaixonados por uma mulher desejam uma moça virgem.

-Aquela menina Nagato é mais que uma garota virgem, é ingênua, delicada e se assusta com facilidade, mesmo depois de termos dito que não lhe faríamos mal e termos tentado acalma la ela nunca relaxou ou ficou calma, continuou sempre assustada.

-Eu sei homem, a menina é especial, mas agora esqueça isso e curte a noite.

-Falando em curtir-Falou Karin que havia acabado de entrar na discoteca e estava se abraçada a Hidan e olhando para Nagato a sua frente, Hidan seria a noite de hoje.

-Sim, mas não com você, alias com ninguém nos próximos dias.- Falou Hidan emburrado tentando livrar-se de Karin.

-Oh querido mas da última vez você disse que queria repetir a dose quanto antes!

-Eu estava bêbado quando disse isso, e alias como deixam você entrar nesta discoteca, não deve ter idade para isso, alias você devia estar em casa se preparando para dormir.- Disse pensado que a anjo estaria fazendo isso mesmo agora.

-ahahahahah, você deve ta zoando na minha cara não é, por amor de deus eu sou tudo menos uma menininha ingénua e virgem que tem de se preservar até ao casamento ou até encontrar a pessoa certa para ter uma noite de sexo ou como elas dizem "fazer amor", como se sexo evolvesse amor e digo desde já não sou ingénua, e muito menos virgem.

-Mas devia.

-O que foi Hidan você tá tão estranho, desde quando você ficou tão moralista, esqueceu que transou selvagemente comigo, uma menor de 16 anos!? Me poupa.

-Apoiado amiga.- Apareceu Konan por trás de Nagato que apesar de ter concordado com a amiga, a mesma havia feito o que a outra não. Konan esperara a pessoa certa para "fazer amor" com secretamente dizia. Quando entrara no grupo de Karin era virgem e conseguira enganar Karin com os gestos de quem está nem ai. Na realidade Nagato era o seu primeiro namorado e o mesmo havia tirado a virgindade dela, não sendo tão experiente quanto Karin.

-Apoia mesmo…?-Perguntou Nagato no ouvido da namorada, fazendo a mesma corar levemente. Konan deu graças por Nagato estar na sua frente e não permitir que Karin visse o seu rosto.

-Bem me parecia.- Disse Nagato junto do ouvido encerrando o assunto.

-Já disse tava bêbado não pretendo repetir o erro!-Argumentou Hidan defendendo-se da cobra a sua frente.

-Bem Hidan, o que aconteceu com você? – Perguntou Karin.— Já não me acha atraente é isso, ou anda por ai alguma vadia que transa melhor que eu? Olhe que dificilmente uma mulher acompanha o seu ritmo!-Falou afinando a voz e quase ronronando como uma gata.

-Está calada sua …-Hidan já estava muito irritado por Karin insistir em querer transar com ele. E ficara pior quando a sua anjo fora chamada de vadia.

-Hidan, já chega rapaz você hoje não vai relaxar por causa daquele rolo da anjo portanto é melhor que vá para casa e esqueça esse assunto.

-Eu nunca irei esquecer!

-Mas quem raio é anjo?-Perguntou Karin, pressentindo que não ia gostar da pessoa.

-Anjo foi o nome que Hidan deu a uma menina colegial que a gente encontrou perdida na entrada por volta penso pra ai as 19:00h, quando viemos aqui ver o ambiente da coisa…

-Quer dizer que ele tá zangado …-foi cortada por Nagato.

-Continuando, nos achamos a menina e queríamos ajuda la mas ai apareceu um cara que parecia conhece la e praticamente a tirou de perto de nos, o cara tava bem nervoso, parecia que estávamos mexendo com alguma coisa dele.

-A anjo não é desse desgraçado, ela será minha!

No meio disso tudo Karin cozinhava de raiva, estava sendo rejeitada por uma mocinha virgem que nem sabia falar, pois em nenhum momento eles referiram o nome da desgraçada.

Já Nagato por uma razão desconhecida sentia que não devia falar tudo. Sentia que não devia descrever fisicamente as pessoas e por isso não o fez.

-Então ele não quer passar uma noite inesquecível comigo por causa de uma menininha que ele nem beijou.

-Me deixa em paz!-ordenou Hidan que logo a seguir saiu da discoteca. Deixando a descarada da Karin e sua amiga para trás. Karin foi arranjar outro para passar a noite e Konan ficou com o seu namorado.

…

No seu apartamento Kakashi estava acordado, sem mascara e camisa, apenas na sua costumeira meleton desta vez cinza. Tinha a lareira acesa estava sentado na sua poltrona em quanto olhava pela sua enorme janela de vidro que parecia uma parede que lhe dava uma visão bem grande da cidade e do céu, e enquanto isso bebia a sua vodka preta. Normalmente deixara de beber mas de vez enquanto bebia um pouco, mas nada de mais. Para Kakashi vodka não era uma bebida forte, bebera tanto quando jovem que nenhuma bebida alcoólica o alterava, era uma placa de ferro contra a embriaguez.

No meio disso enquanto observava a lua lembrava-se da sua menina que aquela hora já estava dormindo como um anjo. Como gostaria de ver uma cena dessas, e se fosse por si veria. Estava decidido-KAKASHI IRIA CONSQUISTAR HINATA,IRIA FAZE LA, PRIMEIRO NAMORADA,DEPOIS NOIVA,TERCEIRO ESPOSA E FINALMENTE MULHER PARA SEMPRE SUA. Para isso ele iria ficar se aproximando dela, no ritmo dela sem jamais a forçar.


	5. Capitulo 5 - Medos e Declarações

Capitulo 5 – Medos e Declarações

Desde aquele dia Kakashi ficara amigo de Hinata. No dia seguinte na escola ficara na sala com a mesma a conversar. Inicialmente apenas falavam sobre a escola e outras trivialidades, apenas durante 5 minutos apos o toque de saída de cada aula. Passados dois dias começaram a ficar mais tempo apenas a conversar. E passados outros dois dias já passavam os intervalos praticamente juntos. Nas conversas Hinata continuava a corar por qualquer comentário que Kakashi fazia ao seu aspeto e personalidade, e ainda gaguejava de nervosismo de estar tão perto dele e sonhava, sonhos muito inocentes e românticos onde apenas ela e Kakashi não passavam dos selinhos.

Já os sonhos de Kakashi eram ardentes, mas também românticos, nunca em nenhum dos sonhos de Kakashi o mesmo havia chegado á parte mais desejada, e consequentemente quando acordava tomava um duche de água que congelava o cérebro de qualquer um.

Hoje Kakashi queria começar a falar sobre outros assuntos com a mesma. Assuntos não tão triviais e mais pessoais. Chegara a hora de almoço do quinto dia (sexta-feira).

Hinata estava sentada debaixo da linda amendoeira acabando de comer o almoço como sempre preparado pela sua mãe. Hinata ultimamente andava preocupada com a mãe. Rina (mãe de Hinata) desde que o marido morrera começara a desenvolver uma doença grave que nem a própria Rina nem ninguém sabia, ela havia desenvolvido um tumor no cérebro. Esta doença se desenvolvera muito lentamente ao longo dos anos, e nunca dera grandes sintomas, a não ser uma coisa ali outra acolá, mas nada que realmente chamasse a atenção.

Mas agora a mãe de Hinata acordava com dores de cabeça que aliviavam durante o dia, e por vezes tinha vómitos. Hinata já fazia algum tempo que começara a notar mas sempre que confrontava a sua mãe perguntando se não seria melhor ir no médico para saber se realmente estava tudo bem, mas Rina esquivava-se sempre desse assunto, e Hinata começava a achar que era melhor falar desde assunto com Jiraya, pois com o apoio do mesmo conseguiria isso.

Já Hinata acabara a sua refeição quando de repente atrás de si apareceu o seu professor, agora amigo.

-Preocupada menina?

Hinata corou ao ver que Kakashi se sentara ao seu lado, com uma perna levemente flexionada e outra completamente esticada e com as mãos a fazer de apoio atras das costas.

-Um p-pouco.

-O que lhe aflige?-perguntou com um semblante sério vendo que a menina havia respondido com um tom de tristeza.

-P-professor o s-senhor n-não p-precisa de se p-preocupar…-Kakashi nesse momento aproximou-se e levantou o rosto de Hinata fazendo os olhos da mesma encontrarem os seus que até ao momento se encontrava a fitar os joelhos cobertos pela saia.

-Mas eu me preocupo, me diga por favor, talvez possa ajudar.- Falou num tom calmo, sensual e carinhoso, fazendo Hinata corar, não apenas pela proximidade mas também a voz rouca e grave de Kakashi naquele tom.

-É-é minha mãe, ela não anda m-muito bem ultimamente!-Desviou o olhar de tristeza do qual Kakashi se apercebeu, ficou ainda mais preocupado.

-Mal como pequena?-Perguntou realmente preocupado, Kakashi sabia o quanto era importante a mãe de Hinata para a mesma.

-E-ela a-anda com náuseas, vómitos e dores de cabeça meio esquisitas que começam de manhã e acabam durante o dia.- Falou num tom tristeza pura.

Kakashi sentiu um calafrio quando a sua menina referiu aqueles problemas que a mãe da mesma vinha tendo. Sabia que todos eram sintomas de um tumor cerebral, doença da qual a sua própria mãe morrera quando tinha 13 anos.

-Pequena você tem de levar sua mãe num médico, quanto mais cedo melhor, eu próprio falarei com a sua mãe e ajudarei você pequena.- Decretou num tom calmo mas preocupado.

-O senhor s-sabe o que e-ela tem?-perguntou olhando nos olhos de Kakashi com lágrimas nos olhos.

-Não sei de nada com certeza menina mas esse tipo de problemas quando veem em conjunto é para ficar alerta.

Hinata baixou o olhar e deixou uma lágrima escapar. Tinha muito medo de sua mãe ter algo grave, só a ideia de que a poderia perder a fazia sentir um aperto muito grande no coração.

Kakashi ao ver o pequeno choro de sua menina, sem dizer nada, levantou-se e puxou Hinata levantando-a para o seu peitoral abraçando-a.

A mais nova corou mas ao sentir-se braçada contra o peito do sensei agarrou a blusa do mesmo e escondeu o rosto no seu peitoral musculado.

Hinata de pé perto do professor ficava incrivelmente pequena quando comparada ao homem que praticamente a podia esconder entre os seus braços. Kakashi viu que sua menina mesmo não querendo demonstrar estava triste e temerosa, podia sentir isso vindo dela, sentia-se mal em vela naquele estado, queria que ela sorri-se e estivesse feliz mas isso no momento não era possível. Neste momento Hinata já chorava de forma abundante e Kakashi envolvia num abraço onde ele tinha de controlar a sua força, pois se usasse toda iria magoa-la.

-E-Eu t-tenho m-medo q-que e-ela n-não q-queira se tratar…-soluçava no choro entrecortando as palavras.

-Shiii, calma eu irie ajuda-la pequena conte comigo!-Falou reconfortando-a e deixando segura nos seus braços.

Hinata chorou mais um pouco e depois mais calma começou a parar. Quando se acalmou e deixou as ultimas lágrimas caírem Kakashi afastou-a apenas o suficiente para limpar las com os polegares.

Nesse momento repararam que estavam muito próximos um do outro. Hinata de frente a Kakashi apenas lixeiramente afastada e este com um braço atras dela agarrando-a pela cintura e a outra no seu rosto acariciando-o. Hinata estava de cabeça baixa, Kakashi nesse momento perdeu o controlo. Sem que ela percebe-se retirou a mascara, afastou-lhe os cabelos da bochecha e deu-lhe um selinho demorado na mesma. Quando se afastou Hinata olhou-o incrédula e maravilhada. ELE ESTAVA A MOSTRAR-LHE O ROSTO , que sempre quis saber como era. Nesse momento esqueceu que estava demasiado proxima dele e olhou diretamente para o rosto de Kakashi e viu que o mesmo lhe sorria abertamente.

Retribuiu-lhe o sorriso de forma aberta. Ambos estavam com o coração acelerado, Kakashi aproximou-se bem devagar olhando primeiro nos olhos depois para a boca, Hinata nada fazia apenas permitia aquela aproximação. Kakashi por fim conseguiu aproximar os seus lábios dos dela e tocou os num selinho demorado finalmente, Kakashi estava curvado e Hinata com o rosto alevantado e os lábios de ambos tocavam-se ainda apenas no selinho demorado. Kakashi moveu lentamente os seus lábios sobre os dela e Hinata acompanhou-o deixando os lábios de ambos entre abertos. Kakashi passou a língua pelos lábios de Hinata e com cuidado e leveza introduziu-a na boca pequena. A boca de Hinata era deliciosa, pequena, virgem, e com um gosto e cheiro inigualável. Entrelaçou a sua língua com a da mais nova e ai iniciou o beijo tão esperado por ele desde que a vira. A boca de Kakashi dominava completamente a da menina que apenas acompanhava o beijo que Kakashi conduzia Hinata estava mais uma vez maravilhada com aquele beijo que era ótimo, sentia borboletas no estomago, a cabeça parecia rodar em torno do beijo o coração de ambos batia de tal ordem descompassado que ambos se perguntavam se o mesmo não sairia pela boca fora.

Beijavam-se lentamente Kakashi descobrindo a boca de Hinata como se estivesse a beijar alguém pela primeira vez, sentiam se ambos tão bem que achavam que o coração não aguentaria a felicidade que sentia no momento. Kakashi apertou o abraço em torno da cintura de Hinata trazendo-a para mais de perto beijando-a com um pouco mais de afinco. O beijo prolongou-se mais um pouco até que Kakashi foi parando o beijo com selinhos e enfim separaram-se.

Olharam-se intensamente e Hinata saiu de perto do sensei apressada. Estava confusa, havia acabado de dar o seu primeiro beijo com o seu próprio sensei de física, alguém com quem ela não devia ter qualquer tipo de relacionamento para além do escolar. Buscou a mochila e apressada colocou-a nas costas. Kakashi vendo que ela pretendia fugir dele de novo ágil como um felino e em duas passadas, agarrou o braço dela com pouca força, mas fora o suficiente para a deter.

-Menina….-Falou num tom preocupado.

-Me desculpe professor não sei o que se passou para que isso acontece-se me descul…-disse tentando desculpar-se pelo beijo colocando a culpa em si, achando que não devia ter permitido ser beijada.

-Não se desculpe porque não existe nada com que se desculpar, e enquanto ao não saber a que se passa isso não é verdade pois eu sei e você também o que se passa!-Kakashi falava num tom sério mas delicado. Eles tinham de conversar sobre aquilo.

-Professor eu…-No momento o alarme da escola que indicava o final da hora de almoço e o recomeço das aulas tocava alertando os alunos.

-S-sensei eu t-tenho que ir.- Terminou a frase de uma maneira diferente da que queria mas aquele não era o local nem o momento apropriado para uma conversa.

- Mais tarde pequena eu a levo a sua casa e lá conversaremos sobre isto, depois do que aconteceu sei que sente algo por mim e não a deixarei mais fugir!-Decretou determinado em explicar os seus sentimentos por ela, em declarar-se e agora sabia que era correspondido na mesma intensidade.

-T-Tudo bem.- Respondeu num tom baixo.

Ela estava para se ir embora quando Kakashi agarrou seu braço de novo e a aproximou dele.

-Menina prometo que acabarei com as suas dúvidas de uma vez por todas.- Falou num tom delicado, sabia que Hinata tinha duvidas, que estava confusa sobre o porque ele a ter beijado e que ela pensava que ele apenas queria se aproveitar da sua inocência mas tal não era verdade.

Deu lhe um selinho na testa e deixou a ir para as aulas.

Passaram-se as horas das aulas da tarde lentamente para ambos os apaixonados. Hinata não conseguia focar-se em nada do que os professores diziam. Estava muito nervosa e ainda não conseguia acreditar que dera o seu primeiro beijo. Fora tal como nos livros de romance a diferença era que o rapaz em questão não era um jovem rapaz tão inexperiente como a rapariga, era um homem, um professor, alguém que ela não devia ter-se envolvido. Hinata sentia-se a fazer algo errado e ao mesmo tempo estava feliz por ter feito aquilo com alguém por quem estava verdadeiramente apaixonada, mas ai surgiam dúvidas. ELA estava apaixonada, mas e ELE? Estava ele tão enamorado como ela? Ou simplesmente ele sentia atração por ela? Ou a teria beijado por pena? Ou estaria brincando com ela? Eram umas das suas dúvidas. Hinata ficara com a frase de Kakashi na cabeça" Menina prometo que acabarei com as suas dúvidas de uma vez por todas."Rezava que ele conseguisse responder as suas perguntas.

Já Kakashi não tinha dúvidas de nada e desejava ardentemente que horas passassem depressa até ao toque de saída.

Finalmente passados inacabáveis minutos, tocou. Kakashi deixou a turma sair 3 minutos mais cedo e foi para a entrada da escola esperar Hinata. Viu todos os alunos saírem e passado mais ou menos dois minutos depois de toda gente ter indo embora viu Hinata vir em direção á saída ("Ela não vai fugir") pensou Kakashi escondeu-se do outro lado e assim que Hinata colocou um pé fora do colégio agarrou-a pela mão e encostou-a contra o seu corpo prendendo-a com o braço em torno da cintura. Hinata estava perplexa pensava que ele tivera esquecido tudo.

Mas estava enganada, Kakashi estive a tarde inteira com aquele assunto na cabeça sem que este o abandonasse por um único momento.

-Vamos!-Olhou sério mas declarou num tom calmo e sereno.

-P-Professor não s-sei se p-podemos…-Falou tremula.

-Calma pequena, nós devemos conversar sobre o que aconteceu, não vou força-la a nada. -Falou acalmando Hinata que não estava habituada a estar tão próxima de um homem, tinha se assustado com aquele ato repentino de Kakashi mas agora estava mais calma.

Hinata foi guiada até ao carro de Kakashi e este abriu-lhe a porta do mesmo e Hinata entrou, Hinata sentou-se no carro e buscou o cinto de segurança que tinha sempre dificuldades em colocar.

-Calma pequena.- Falou carinhoso acalmando Hinata que estava nervosa e ansiosa de saber quais eram as explicações de Kakashi. Kakashi colocou o cinto de Hinata fechou a porta e foi para o lugar de condutor.

A mais pequena nunca tivera costume de aceitar caronas, mas Kakashi conseguia com que ela aceitasse, pois ele falava como se não existisse outra opção senão aceitar e ela também de certa forma uma parte de si, a parte do coração, dizia para ela ir com ele, para ela correr para os braços dele.

O caminho não conteve diálogo, apenas olhares de canto dos olhos como se quisessem falar urgentemente.

O carro parou indicando o fim do percurso, Kakashi e Hinata entre olharam-se. Kakashi saiu do carro e abriu a porta de Hinata que estava corada e nervosa, o momento estava próximo.

Hinata saiu direita a porta de casa que abriu deixando passar Kakashi que tinha de se curvar para passar debaixo. Agora estavam ambos dentro de casa foram para a sala e lá um de frente para o outro em pé olharam-se.

-Menina sei que o que aconteceu hoje foi importante para você e saiba que tanto foi para você como para mim.

-P-Professor eu…-colocou o dedo indicador sobre os lábios da moça.

-por favor me deixe terminar- pediu num tom quase de súplica.

-Saiba que estou apaixonado por você desde que a vi pela primeira vez, demorei para perceber porque nunca me apaixonei antes nos meus 30 anos de vida, e saiba também que foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu, o fato de você, pequena, ser menor de idade e de eu ser professor para mim não tem importância, o que sinto por você faz com que as nossas diferenças sejam migalhas. Quero que esteja ciente que a amo e que o beijo que lhe dei foi uma demonstração dele, não estou brincando com você nem o fiz por pena, o fiz porque já não aguentava mais ver você tão bonita, próxima das minhas mãos e necessitada de consolo e não fazer nada, eu a amo e vela daquele jeito foi a gota de água em relação ao meu controle. Peço desculpa se não o devia ter feito sem o seu consentimento, mas também não encontrei resistência da sua parte. Menina sem você eu não sabia o que era realmente viver, vivia por viver mas no dia em que a vi, tão delicada, tímida e diferente de tudo o que já tinha visto eu percebi a real razão de ter estado vivo até hoje, e foi para te encontrar, mas agora Pequena eu peço que esqueça que sou seu professor, e as nossas diferenças e me responda:-Sou correspondido na mesma intensidade?

Hinata levantou a cabeça e Kakashi viu lágrimas não de tristeza mas de felicidade, Hinata olhava o nos olhos e simplesmente disse:

-Eu te amo Kakashi!-Hinata nem gaguejara, estava certa disso e no momento a emoção foi tanta que a sua timidez não conseguiu derruba la prenunciando o nome de que amava sem medo.

Kakashi não conteve a alegria que sentia e abraçou Hinata contra o seu peito, e logo em seguida Hinata também o abraçou com carinho enquanto Kakashi acariciava o topo da cabeça de Hinata.

-Não sabe o como eu queria ouvir isso de você menina, minha menina.

Nesse momento afastou-se um pouco e sentou-se no sofá de Hinata, e olhou-a.

-Venha, sente-se aqui! – Falou apontando para o seu colo.

-P-professor!-Ficou corada dos pés á cabeça e estática.

Kakashi vendo o embaraço da moça, sorriu e puxou-a para o seu colo sentando-a. Olhou nos olhos da menina que estava muito corada e envergonhada no seu colo, ela realmente não estava habituada á presença de um homem.

-Menina, tire minha mascara.- Pediu num tom calmo.

Hinata fitou interrogativa e corada.

-Sim, pode tirar.- Respondeu Kakashi á pergunta muda que vinha no olhar de Hinata.

A aluna tocou delicadamente o rosto de Kakashi e desceu a mascara até meio do pescoço e ficou maravilhada com o rosto que poucas pessoas na vida de Kakashi tiveram o privilégio de ver. Kakashi tinha um nariz mediano completamente direito, uma boca tal como ela já tinha visto, máscula com os lábios também medianos, os olhos um negro e outro com uma cicatriz vertical e vermelho ,era muito bonito e másculo o rosto de Kakashi.

-O p-professor é…-foi cortada por Kakashi.

-Chame pelo meu nome como á pouco, aqui eu não sou seu professor, sou seu namorado. -Falou num tom de ternura total que só o deixava mais sensual.

-N-namorado!?- Perguntou surpresa, pois Kakashi em nenhum momento havia a pedido em namoro.

-Sim namorado, diga Menina quer ser minha namorada? – Era a primeira vez na vida que Kakashi perguntava isso a alguém.

-S-Sim e-eu q-quero Kakashi.- Respondeu com um olhar apaixonado e corada pela situação completamente nova para ela.

Kakashi então curvou-se e beijou novamente a menina no seu colo. O beijo começou apenas num selinho demorado e depois Kakashi pediu passagem com a língua que a menina lentamente concedeu. A língua de Kakashi entrava na boca de Hinata descobrindo cada canto daquela boca pequena apenas beijada por ele, e por isso dele e somente dele. Hinata era completamente submissa sendo conduzida sempre por Kakashi. Ela ao contrário das outras mulheres, beijava de um jeito meigo, delicado, não lutava com ele por espaço, por dominação. Beija la era maravilhoso, a boca de Hinata era comportada, nunca Kakashi havia beijado alguém tão delicada, tão pura.

Kakashi dava um beijo romântico mas cheio de sensualidade que Hinata inocentemente não sabia onde com beijos daqueles Kakashi um dia a levaria para o seu leito. Mas não agora nem depois, seria um dia muito mais tarde.

Kakashi terminou o beijo e olhou a menina á sua frente. Ela estava com os lábios entreabertos e extremamente corada.

-Irei me demitir-Declarou sorrindo.

-O q-que!?-Perguntou Hinata surpresa.

-Vou e demitir menina não posso continuar a lecionar com você sendo minha namorada, pois não poderei dizer que você é minha.

Hinata corou.

-M-Mas você p-pode se p-prejudicar, c-contrato com a escola é s-sempre d-de no m-mínimo 6 m-meses, q-que t-tem d-de s-ser cumpridos ou v-você p-pode pega m-multa, e p-para alem d-disso os alunos p-precisam de você muitos vão ter e-exames e p-precisam de sua ajuda.

Ele sorriu, ela era tão ingénua e pura, tão preocupada com ele e com as pessoas ao seu redor, mesmo que algumas não merecessem.

-O que sugere?-Perguntou sério.

-E-Eu gostaria q-que v-você cumprisse o contrato, d-dessa m-maneira n-ninguém s-sai prejudicado, e nós, bem nós ….

-Ficaremos juntos em segredo.- Terminou a frase que Hinata não tinha coragem de terminar.

-P-pode s-ser!?-perguntou receosa de que Kakashi rejeitasse.

Kakashi analisou a proposta, queria dizer que Hinata era sua pois não queria que nenhum engraçadinho desse em cima dela, mas no entanto ele estando na escola poderia afugentar todos os que tentassem e afinal seria apenas por mais 3 meses ou seja em março do ano seguinte ele poderia pedir demissão e os exames já teriam todos passado, mas no entanto ELE + HINATA+SOZINHOS+DENTRO DE UMA SALA=TENTAÇÃO. Kakashi não sabia se seria capaz de se segura, alias agora sozinho na casa dela estava difícil, e no momento em que ela se declarou a ele tivera de se esforçar por não arrasta-la até ao sofá e percorrer a boca de Hinata de maneira quase selvagem tamanho o desejo e alegria que havia sentido. Mas Hinata silenciosamente imponha limites, não deixaria que ele por enquanto fosse além dos beijos românticos e lentos, ele teria que a conquistar aos poucos a intimidade com Hinata.

-Bem será apenas por mais os 3 meses, então sim pode ser.

-Obrigada.- Disse calma e feliz, a pequena nunca se sentiria bem em deixar os seus colegas sem professor a meio do ano por sua causa e além do mais seria por pouco tempo.

-Será por pouco tempo-Avisou Kakashi num tom brincalhão— nem pense que me vai cozinhar por mais tempo que o estipulado.

-E-eu n-n-não q-quero c-cozinhar v-você Ka-Kakashi.- Respondeu corada e envergonhada á pergunta de Kakashi.

-Eu sei-falou rindo da reação fofa de Hinata.

Hinata também gargalhou nesse momento ainda corada.

Kakashi olhou para a menina e apesar de ver que ela estava tão feliz como ele, podia ver preocupação nos olhos dela, sabia bem que essa preocupação era direcionada a mãe.

-Pequena, não se preocupe que falarei com a sua mãe ainda hoje, não apenas sobre a ida ao médico como também sobre o nosso relacionamento.

-P-por f-favor m-melhor n-não s-ser h-hoje.- Falou receosa.

-Porque?-Perguntou Kakashi sério.

-É que e-eu n-nunca t-tive n-namorado n-nenhum a-antes e d-de repente v-você a-aparece m-minha m-mãe v-vai r-rejeitar v-você, e-então m-me de a-algum t-tempo a-antes p-para p-prepara la e d-depois v-você f-fala com ela.

Hinata sabia que sua mãe protetora como era não ia aceitar logo de primeira um homem tão mais velho que ela, sabia que primeiro tinha de prepara la, falar com ela a respeito do seu relacionamento com o sensei.

-Tudo bem mas não me faça esperar muito.- Concordou num tom sério mas suave.

Kakashi compreendeu, afinal não seria fácil com a fama que tinha de alguns anos atrás fazer com que a mãe de uma menina como Hinata, órfã de pai, aceitasse que ele fosse namorado da filha, mas mostraria que os seus sentimentos em relação a Hinata são verdadeiros e que ele não está brincando com a menina.

Hinata olhou para Kakashi e sorrio abraçando-o. Ela corou ao perceber o que tinha feito quase involuntariamente e quando foi quebrar o abraço já era tarde e Kakashi já retribuía com ambas as mãos na sua cintura. Uma delas subiu até á nuca de Hinata puxou sem força os cabelos de Hinata fazendo a mesma encara-lo. Voltou a corar diante da intensidade do olhar sobre si, sobre os seus lábios. Kakashi nesse momento tirou a mão da nuca e foi deslizando até ao rosto tocando com o pulgar os lábios pequenos e macios de Hinata.

-Tão macios, tão delicados, como você pequena.

Hinata se antes estava corada e envergonhada, agora estava tão vermelha como um pimentão maduro.

Kakashi sorriu.

-Você fica muito bonita corada menina.

-Ka-Kakashi…-Disse sem palavras devido ao embaraço do momento.

Kakashi nada disse e beijou novamente a menina, do mesmo modo de antes. Kakashi apesar de todo o desejo que sentia por Hinata, respeitava muito e por isso não a beijava de maneira mais selvagem, sabia que isso agora a assustaria por ainda estarem no início do namoro.

Kakashi terminou o beijo e olhou Hinata.

-A que hora chega sua mãe pequena?

- P-Pelas 19 horas.

-Então ainda da tempo para você me mostrar a casa, isto claro se você quiser.  
-P-pode s-ser.- Disse trémula e envergonhada.

Hinata saiu do colo do sensei e este logo de imediato se levantou.

-P-por f-favor s-siga-me.-Pediu envergonhada e corada.

Hinata andou até ao corredor, e nesse momento Kakashi que ia atrás dela abraçou-a por trás, contra o seu corpo, cobrindo completamente os ombros da menina no abraço, sorrindo para Hinata que ficou corada e ainda mais envergonhada. Começou a andar com Kakashi sempre abraçado a ela. O corredor era longo e com cinco portas duas de um lado e três do outro. Kakashi e Hinata haviam acabado de sair da sala que era um dos cómodos que ficava ao lado do quarto da mãe de Hinata do lado esquerdo do corredor. Do lado direito existia primeiro a cozinha que ficava apenas um pouco desviada da mesma direção da sala de seguida o banheiro e logo após o quarto de Hinata.

Hinata começou primeiro por abrir a porta da cozinha, mostrando a uma cozinha em forma de retângulo, com um fugão no canto em seguida uma bancada em mármore escuro, o lava loiça metalizado com uma torneia, onde em frente havia uma janela de tamanho normal, e finalizando uma geladeira media, deixando ainda espaço para colocar no canto, a vassoura e pá, a esfregona e o balde. No fundo da cozinha existiam armários não muito altos que provavelmente continham loiça, tachos, panelas e copos.

Já do lado da porta existia uma mesa pequena com umas flores do campo dentro de uma jarra no meio, com três cadeiras em torno com forma antiga de madeira bem tratada. As paredes todas em branco e o chão em creme como o da sala, corredor e quartos com a única exceção do banheiro. Kakashi observou cada detalhe tentando encontrar gostos da sua pequena. Olhou atentamente para a mesa e para além da bonita jarra encontrava-se também um frasco transparente de tampa branca com um pó castanho lá dentro. Sorriu e Hinata acompanhando o olhar do amado, ficou estática.

-O meu frasquinho de chocolate!-saiu correndo em direção ao frasco escondendo-o num dos armários aos quais ela apenas em ponta dos pés conseguia chegar. Kakashi observou a mais nova esticar-se e consequentemente viu as nádegas da rapariga empinarem um pouco para cima. Kakashi imaginou mil fantasias extremamente sexuais com Hinata naquela posição, imaginou como seria suave a pele sensível das nádegas da sua menina, de como seria aperta-las enquanto entrava e saia a todo o vigor da intimidade da sua menina. O bumbum de Hinata era pequeno quase médio, as mãos de Kakashi deviam de cobrir completamente cada uma das nádegas dela. Kakashi afastou esses pensamentos achando-se um pervertido de marca maior, nunca sentira tanto desejo físico por uma mulher, ainda mais sendo ela uma menina ainda.

Kakashi entrou na cozinha e aproximou-se por detrás e pegou o frasco da mão da menina que se encontrava estica á sua frente. Pousou o frasco dentro do armário e fechou-o. Hinata voltou a colocar os pés completamente no chão mas não se virou de frente para Kakashi. Podia sentir que estava vermelha, sentia a face extremamente quente.

Kakashi abraçou a de novo pelos ombros afastou os cabelos da menina do lado direito depositando todo no esquerdo, pensou em dar-lhe um beijo no pescoço mas achou melhor não pois tinha a certeza que iria assusta-la, então deu lhe um beijo na bochecha e em seguida sussurrou:

-Gosta de chocolate com leite pelo visto!-falou sorrindo.

-É eu a-adoro c-chocolate d-de t-todo o t-tipo á e-exceção do a-amargo.- Declarou tímida corada.

Kakashi riu discretamente, ele era ao contrário.

-Pois eu apenas gosto de chocolate desse bem amargo, alias não gosto de nada muito doce.

-É m-mas eu g-gosto de t-tudo o q-que é d-doce.- Hinata sorriu vendo que ela e o seu recente namorado estavam se conhecendo melhor apesar de serem completamente diferentes.

-Vai me mostrar o resto da casa!?-disse brincalhão, coisa que ele apenas era com ela.

-S-sim.- Respondeu tímida, contudo carinhosa.

Saíram da cozinha ainda abraçados e pararam em frente á porta do banheiro. Hinata abriu a porta mostrando um banheiro totalmente em azulejo branco. Havia apenas uma banheira onde um homem como Kakashi só caberia sentado enquanto Hinata poderia estar completamente deitada, o vaso sanitário também branco e um lavatório com um espelho que era do comprimento do tronco de Hinata. A bancada era em mármore negro em volta da bacia com poucas coisas em redor. Havia um copo de vidro com duas escovas de dentes e um tubo de pasta. Ao lado dois perfumes e logo a seguir um sabonete com cheiro de framboesa e um creme para as mãos. Já perto da banheira existia um frasco médio de gel de banho também com cheiro de framboesa e um shampoo com cheiro floral perto do amaciador da mesma marca. Kakashi agora já sabia de onde provinha o cheiro de framboesa misturado com o floral que o deixava louco e o fazia sonhar e que agora podia sentir claramente.

-Já sei de onde vem o seu cheiro maravilhoso!-disse apontando para os frascos perto da banheira e cheirando os cabelos de Hinata.

Hinata encabulada indagou:

-V-Você g-gosta!?

-Adoro o seu cheiro!-respondeu colocando o nariz nos cabelos de Hinata ainda mais, sentindo o cheiro floral dos cabelos misturar-se com o cheiro da pele de framboesa, fazendo Kakashi fecha os olhos.

Hinata também sentia o cheiro de Kakashi e como sentia. Sentia o cheiro da água de colonia de barbear, o cheiro forte e marcante do perfume e ainda o cheiro natural da pele de Kakashi que Hinata ainda não conseguia identificar com o que é que se parecia. A mais nova adorava o cheiro de Kakashi. Kakashi exalava sedução, virilidade e masculinidade por todos os poros. Tinha um cheiro marcante e inesquecível, sendo uma de muitas coisas que tornava Kakashi um ícone na população feminina que passava noites intensas e selvagens com Kakashi, elas sempre o procuravam de novo e sempre queriam mais. Mas agora tudo era diferente. Este cheiro e o homem em si, agora pertencia a Hinata.

-O s-seu c-cheiro t-também é-é b-bom!-Admitiu corada e ainda envergonhada, contudo carinhosa.

Kakashi sorriu e deu um beijo na bochecha pequena e delicada.

-B-bem v-vou m-mostra o r-resto!-Disse em resposta conturbada pelos carinhos de Kakashi.

Saíram do banheiro e foram a uma porta do lado oposto onde Hinata por respeito não abriu a porta mas informou do que se tratava.

-D-Desculpe n-não m-monstra, é q-que é o q-quarto d-da m-minha m-mãe e …-Kakashi terminou a frase.

-Você não quer entrar sem o consentimento dela, eu compreendo pequena não tem qualquer problema!-afirmou Kakashi compreensivo dando dois passos até Hinata e dando-lhe um selinho nos lábios.

Hinata corou, e dirigiu-se até á ultima porta que Kakashi percebeu ser a ultima parte da casa e a que ele mais desejava conhecer - o quarto de Hinata.

A menina abriu a porta do quarto deixando um espaço para Kakashi passar, caso assim o deseja-se. Hinata sentia-se envergonhada em mostrar o seu quarto, que a seu ver era um tanto infantil, mas no entanto ela adorava o quarto do jeito que estava, perguntava-se o que Kakashi pensaria.

Kakashi ainda há porta do quarto observava o mesmo. O quarto de Hinata era um espelho da mesma. As paredes eram de um lilás muito claro, o teto imaculadamente branco e o chão creme como o resto da casa. Os móveis antigos, que se encontravam como novos eram brancos e a cama de ferro também. Kakashi olhou Hinata que estava vermelha e indagou num tom calmo:

-Posso entrar pequena!?

Hinata fitou Kakashi rapidamente e retrucou com voz trémula e tímida:

-S-sim, c-claro.

Kakashi adentrou o quarto baixando um pouco a cabeça como tinha de fazer com todas as portas da casa e analisou o quarto da menina melhor. Era um espaço retangular mas um pouco mais largo que a cozinha no entanto esta era mais comprida. A cama estava encostada a uma parede num canto oposto ao da porta que era um pouco mais escuro que os outro. Do lado uma comoda com uma caixinha de música, o romance de romeu e Julieta e o abajur cor-de-rosa em cima. Do lado da comoda existia um armário que não chegava a ser do tamanho de Kakashi, branco, com uma gaveta por baixo, onde provavelmente, se encontravam blusas e pijamas. No chão perto da cama existia um tapete lilás claro como a cor das paredes e encima do mesmo residiam umas pantufas de coelhinhos em creme encostadas uma na outra. Seguida da cama havia uma janela média com cortinados brancos na frente e apenas um pouco mais atrás uma secretária de madeira branca com um abajur, desta vez azul celeste, com livros, agrafadores, furadores de folhas de papel, uma caixa de pioneses, clips e recargas pra agrafadores. Encontrava-se ainda uma lata azul clara com canetas, lápis, borracha, afia e uma caneta de cor verde. Ao lado da secretária estava um móvel não muito grande onde apenas havia gavetas, ali encontrava-se provavelmente a roupa íntima de Hinata. Em Kakashi cresceu-lhe uma curiosidade enorme em saber que tipo de _lingerie_ a pequena preferia. Se sensual discreta ou ousada, se tímida romântica ou simples. Normalmente as mulheres com que Kakashi se deitava, costumavam no geral usar sensuais, ora mais discretas, ora mais ousadas. Mas era óbvio que esse não era o tipo de Hinata, ela era mais do género tímida mas romântica o que inconscientemente a deixava mais sensual na mente um tanto pervertida de Kakashi.

O quarto realmente era um espelho da personalidade da pequena, subtil, feminino e arrumado, que agora encontrava-se atrás de si no quarto, de cabeça um pouco baixa, corada e até um tanto angustiada em saber o que passava pela cabeça de Kakashi. Nesse momento o mesmo fixava-se na cama de édredon branco e almofadas rosa bebé. Era uma cama do género 15 anos, ou seja, pequena e de solteira, porém parecia ser confortável e macia.

Kakashi aproximou-se da comoda ao lado da cama e pegou o livro dando um sorriso de lado. Apenas por entrar no quarto e ver os objetos pessoais de Hinata descobrira imensas coisas sobre ela. Hinata era uma rapariga apesar de não ser muito ligada á moda, era muito feminina, a ver pelos cremes que tinha de rosto e corpo que haviam numa cesta em cima da comoda do outro canto só de gaveta com cheiro de framboesas, flores e amora ficando clara a preferência por cheiros suaves e doces. Era romântica por ver as cores do quarto dela, pois além de femininas, era cores associadas á paixão inocente e delicada, a romances platónicos. Viu ainda que Hinata dentro de casa não fazia questão de andar vestida com uma roupa de sair, a contar pelo pijama dobrado em cima da cama de cetim azul-bebé. Também era mais que evidente e meiguice e inocência da rapariga, as pantufas com coelhinhos, indicavam isso e Kakashi apesar de não ter visto, tinha a certeza que a roupa interior da mais nova continha desenhos do tipo.

Ainda com o romance na mão Kakashi declarou:

-Vejo que gosta de um bom romance.

Kakashi virou-se e viu que Hinata já havia entrado no quarto, porém a porta do mesmo continuava aberta.

Hinata corou e respondeu com um sorriso tímido:

-H-Hai, g-gosto principalmente do romeu e Julieta, apesar de c-chorar m-muito no final.

- De que gosta mais no romeu?-Inquiriu curioso.

-B-bem a-além das f-frases românticas g-gosto mais do sentimento puro que e-ele dedica a ela, p-porque p-por v-vezes as palavras mais românticas, n-não t-tem s-significado s-se o sentimento n-não f-for verdadeiro.

Kakashi ficou surpreso com a resposta que fez com que ele se encanta-se ainda mais por ela. Normalmente as raparigas teriam tendência de dizer que adoravam as frases escritas e exigiam que um namorado para se mostra perfeito teria de dizer coisas parecidas. Mas para Hinata não era muito importante as palavras exuberantes de amor, o que contava mais a seu ver era se mesmo as ditas da forma mais simples se eram verdadeiras ou não e não se eram poéticas e cheias de mel.

-Já viu o filme pequena?

Hinata sentiu um pouco de vergonha, porque apesar de já ter lido o livro vezes sem conta, nunca tinha visto o filme.

-N-não-replicou num tom meio triste.

Nesse momento surgiu uma ideia na cabeça de Kakashi. Colocou o livro novamente na comoda.

-Posso sentar-me menina?

-S-sim.

Kakashi sentou-se na cama pequena porém confortável, sentido os seus 94 KL de puro músculo se enterrarem no colchão.

-Venha aqui menina!-Pediu num tom carinhoso.

-K-Kakashi e-eu…!-Gaguejou envergonhada e receosa.

-Não vou fazer nada, apenas tive uma ideia e queria expô-la a você.

Hinata foi até Kakashi e este a puxou para seu colo quando se aproximou. Kakashi acariciou-lhe a face com o indicador e interrogou:

-Gostaria de ver o filme comigo? Sabe poderíamos jantar e depois ir a um cinema, que passa filmes antigos.

Hinata ficou surpreendida, Kakashi estaria a convida-la para sair? Era isso? Nunca tal coisa lhe tinha acontecido.

-C-como n-num e-encontro?

Kakashi sorriu e contínuo a acaricia-la com o indicador enquanto a olhava diretamente.

-Sim pequena.

-P-primeiro v-vou t-ter q-que c-conversar com m-minha m-mãe!-Disse Hinata num tom preocupação.

-Quando você acha que posso me apresentar a sua mãe?

-V-vou falar c-com ela esse fim-de-semana!

-Então para a semana!?-Falou sorrindo.

-H-hai-recrutou retribuindo o sorriso.

Kakashi beijo Hinata de novo de maneira um pouco mais sensual que das outras vezes. Por Deus! Se Hinata soubesse o quão complicado estava a ser controlar o desejo que ele sentia por ela, especialmente ali, no quarto dela, sozinhos em casa.

Kakashi terminou o beijo deixando uma Hinata de respiração completamente descompassada e com a boca entreaberta e logicamente corada.

Hinata olhou para o relógio em cima da mesa e viu que já eram 18:40,assustou-se.

-K-ka-kakashi-kun é m-melhor v-você ir em-embora!-Disse num tom apesar de assustado triste.

-Porquê pequena?-Perguntou completamente alheio as horas concentrando-se em beijar as bochechas de Hinata.

-É que a m-minha mãe d-deve e-estar c-chegando!-Falou mais calma pelas caricias de Kakashi.

Kakashi suspirou derrotado, nem havia sentido o tempo passar perto dela e a ideia de se afastar era completamente aborrecida.

-Tudo bem.

Hinata ia sair quando Kakashi a pegou no colo e se levantou com ela nos braços. Hinata se antes estava corada agora estava mais que um tomate maduro.

Já Kakashi adorava tê-la daquele modo perto de si, sentir o quão leve e frágil, ela era.

-Ka-Kakashi – kun! - Exclamou surpreendida pelo ato.

-Sabe menina gostei do "kun"! – Pronunciou divertido enquanto saia do quarto de Hinata para a porta de saída a passos largos e confiantes. Logo em menos de cinco segundos estavam lá.

Chegaram á porta e Kakashi depositou a menina no chão cuidadosamente de modo a ela não sentir o impacto.

Hinata olhou para cima e viu Kakashi sorrindo maliciosamente de canto.

-B-bem, a-adeus. - Falou num tom meio tristonho, também não queria se separar de Kakashi.

-Falamos segunda na escola á hora de almoço, eu irei ter com você. – Marcou com o sorriso brincalhão no rosto.

Hinata abriu um pouco a porta mas foi prontamente impedida pela mão de Kakashi que tornou a fecha-la. Encurralou-a do mesmo modo que fizera na primeira vez que havia estado na casa da menor. Pegou Hinata pela cintura e levantou-a do chão trazendo-a de encontro ao musculado tórax enquanto lhe tomou os lábios num beijo longo e carinhoso. Explorou a boca de Hinata começando pelo céu-da-boca para depois entrelaçar as línguas enquanto se mexia lentamente sobre a boca pequena e totalmente obediente.

Quando a respiração começou a falhar Kakashi lentamente deixou os lábios da rapariga que se encontrava incrivelmente corada. Colocou como á pouco no chão, subiu a mascara que neste tempo todo em que ele estivera na casa dela achava-se abaixada. Abriu um pouco a porta.

-Adeus pequena!

E retirou- se do recinto dirigindo-se á porta do carro sendo observado por Hinata. Kakashi foi embora olhando uma última vez para Hinata.

A mais pequena entrou em casa e fechou a porta, logo após deslizando com as costas pela mesma sentando-se no chão, ainda com a respiração descompassada pelo beijo. Tocou os próprios lábios sorrindo boba em seguida. Sentia-se tão feliz e esperançosa que nada no mundo poderia estragar a felicidade que sentia. Ela estava namorando com o homem que adentrava nos seus sonhos e nem por um segundo lhe abandonava a cabeça ou o coração.

Pois apesar dos medos, a declaração de amor de Kakashi lhe dera certeza de que era amada. Sentia isso em cada abraço, em cada toque, em cada beijo e em cada olhar.

**Agradecimentos:**

Apesar de já ter feito isso em forma de review, vou faze-lo mais uma vez afinal quem lê e comenta merece :)

**ayameddina**- Muito obrigada pelo seu apoio, é tenho pouco leitores, mas estou feliz por alguém do outro lado do mundo, deixar o seu comentário aqui comigo mantendo-me motivada! Bem o Kakashi vai passar um bom tempo sem "tocar" nenhuma mulher, e acredite ele vai passar por muito assedio mas vai resistir a todo em prol do amor que sente pela Hinata. :)

**shinta**- Desculpe não responder mais cedo,ainda tentei responder através de review,mas como não sei se alguém leu escrevo aqui, espero que a cena que fiz do beijo lhe tenha agradado! :)

**angustie- **Espero que continue gostando e desculpe a demora para responder! :)


	6. Capitulo 6 - Descobertas e Conversas

Capitulo 6 – Descobertas e Conversas

Havia passado um dia deste que Hinata havia começado a namorar Kakashi. Hoje era dia de folga da mãe de Hinata, o dia perfeito para Hinata ter aquela conversa que iria ser demorada e um tanto complicada.

A mais nova acordou com esses pensamentos cedo que por andar na escola, adquirira esse hábito tal como a sua mãe por causa do trabalho. Levantou-se lentamente, calçou as pantufas de coelhinhos, bocejou levemente ainda sentada na cama. Levantou-se completamente caminhando até ao pequeno espelho para poder observar o seu estado. Olhou-se e viu que os seus lábios já não estavam no mesmo estado que ontem, tocou-os lembrando-se dos beijos trocados com Kakashi e da conversa que a mãe tivera com ela.

_Flashback_

_Levantou-se da porta ainda com um sorriso bobo nos lábios e ia se dirigir ao seu quarto para tirar a roupa do colégio quando a porta que á poucos minutos havia sido fechada por Kakashi foi aberta pela sua mãe que apesar de fisicamente parecer cansada o bom humor demonstrava o contrário._

_-Boa tarde filha, como foi a escola?-Perguntou no mesmo tom carinhoso que sempre usava para com sua filha._

_Hinata parou a virou-se de frente para a mãe e respondeu sorridente num tom que não escondia felicidade._

_-Correu bem mamã!-e foi para a cozinha preparar um lanche para si e sua mãe._

_Rina analisou bem a sua filha. Ela ainda estava com a roupa do colégio e calcada também, estranhou. Normalmente a sua filha chegava mais cedo que ela a casa e por isso quando chegava encontrava a sua adorada filha já de pijama e normalmente comendo alguma coisa para depois fazer os deveres, passar um tempo com a sua mãe e após ir dormir. Mas hoje isso não tinha acontecido ela ainda estava vestida e calçada e pelo visto ainda não tinha comido nada. Olhou bem o rosto da pequena enquanto esta preparava alegremente o lanche. Viu o rosto num vermelho ainda um pouco intenso indicando que corara á pouco tempo, os olhos pareciam brilhar e esbanjar um contentamento que nunca havia visto na filha que já por si apesar de tímida sempre demonstrara mas nunca com aquela intensidade, e só depois reparou num avermelhado fora do comum nos lábios da filha. Não se contendo perguntou ainda alegre pensando que sua filha poderia estar namorando um garoto da escola, finalmente:_

_-Hina filha, aconteceu alguma coisa?_

_Hinata que já havia acabado de preparar o lanche, olhou para mãe e ficou ainda mais vermelha e respondeu muito pouco convicta, tornando evidente a mentira:_

_-Não mamã!_

_-Filha você sabe que pode conversar comigo quando e sobre o que quiser certo?-Ofereceu prestativa._

_-Sim, mamã eu sei e obrigada!-respondeu menos constrangida._

_Fim do Flashback_

Quando ontem se olhou no espelho quase tomou um susto quando viu os lábios avermelhados dos beijos lentos de tirar o folego que ela e Kakashi haviam trocado. Desejou no momento que a mãe não tivesse reparado.

Deixando as lembranças do dia anterior de lado, respirou com força para ganhar coragem para o que viria a seguir. Hoje era o dia que iria conversar com a mãe sobre relacionamento que tinha com o sensei e precisava de muita determinação e perspicácia ao conversar com a mãe sobre o assunto. É que o problema não era o namoro, por isso Hinata sabia que a sua mãe iria ficar contente, mas sim com quem ela namorava.

Saiu do quarto determinada ouvindo a mãe cantarolar na cozinha enquanto preparava o café da manhã de ambas. A mais nova da casa que estava lavando a cara de modo a despertar completamente, por ter a porta aberta podia sentir o cheiro do chocolate quente acabado de fazer misturar-se ao das torradas que acabavam de sair da torradeira pelo som que Hinata ouvira. O ambiente da casa era de descontração, conforto e família e como sempre a sua mãe estava de bom humor. Por outras palavras o clima estava favorável, Hinata pensou.

Foi ter com a mãe á cozinha e viu como sempre a pequena mesa já colocada com o café da manhã de ambas.

-Bom dia mama!-Disse tímida porém num tom de voz alegre.

-Bom dia filha!-Declarou enquanto se virava com um pequeno prato com algumas torradas que logo em seguida colocou em cima da mesa.

Hinata sentou-se e a mãe logo em seguida fez o mesmo, ambas comiam calmamente enquanto conversavam e ouviam uma estação de radio com músicas dos anos 80 tocar com o volume quase no mínimo como sempre faziam.

As duas eram muito parecidas. Ambas tinham o cabelo no mesmo tom azulado, e sorriso bondoso. Rina apesar dos seus 45 anos era uma mulher muito bonita e bem conservada tendo poucas rugas sendo as que tinha muito pequenas para se fazerem notar, os olhos eram azuis-escuros, lábios pequenos meio avermelhados e carnudos nariz pequeno e arrebitado. Hinata possuía apenas um rosto um pouco mais fino que o da mãe, sendo assim um pouco mais oval, mas para compensar mais pequeno, e lábios mais finos e mais para o tom rosa, e obviamente havia herdado os olhos do pai apesar destes serem num tom mais lilas. Ficaram conversando até que Hinata quis "sondar o terreno".

-Mama, o papa era muito mais velho que a senhora?

A mãe de Hinata ficou surpresa pela pergunta mas respondeu:

-Bem, o seu pai era três anos mais velho que eu, não era propriamente uma diferença de idade muito grande!

-Mas e se a diferença de idade fosse grande, faria diferença?-Perguntou tímida mas convicta.

-Claro que não faria filha, eu amava e amo até hoje o seu pai, a idade nunca iria fazer diferença, é apenas um detalhe!

Hinata sorriu com a hipótese de a sua mãe vir a aceitar mais facilmente o namoro com o seu amado.

-Mas porquê essas perguntas filha?-perguntou num tom que demonstrava a curiosidade.

-B-bem mama eu p-preciso c-conversar com v-você, mas primeiro vamos comer!

Comeram em silêncio. Nesse tempo Hinata recolhia toda a coragem que tinha para falar com a mãe enquanto Rina perguntava-se se a sua filha iria declarar que como ela pensava que a mesma estava namorando. Rina já tinha reparado nas vezes em que a filha havia ou chegado mais tarde a casa ou com carona de outra pessoa pois Jiraya ao ver que Hinata não tinha ido no ónibus logo contava a Rina, funcionava como um pequeno espião da moça em relação a isso. Após a refeição Hinata levantou-se e começou a lavar a loiça enquanto a mãe limpou a mesa e secou e arrumou a loiça. Na casa tudo era feito em conjunto se uma lavava a outra arrumava e assim sucessivamente.

Assim terminada a tarefa ambas foram para a sala onde acharam que seria mais comodo para conversar. Rina não entendia o nervosismo da filha afinal apesar de ser uma mãe protetora nunca havia impedido a filha de namorar desde que claro esta tivesse juízo, mas pensou que ela se encontrava assim por causa de ser o primeiro namorado. Chegando ao recinto sentaram-se as duas no sofá. A mais velha incentivou a filha.

-Então filha o que você quer me contar?-perguntou amável.

Hinata reuniu toda a coragem respirou com força e soltou de uma vez.

-Mama estou namorando!

-Que bom filha, fico fel….-foi cortada.

-Por favor mama me deixa terminar. - Pediu educada.

-Está bem filha.- Concordou começando a ficar preocupada.

-Mama quero que sabia que a pessoa de quem vou lhe falar é uma das pessoas mais importantes para mim, e por favor não me interrompa.

-Pode começar filha!

-Bem no inicio desse ano veio para a minha escola um professor novo chamado Kakashi Hatake, assim que o vi mama, não sei o que aconteceu, o meu coração bateu mais forte e fiquei completamente envergonhada, mas não me aproximei como é obvio, até que um dia umas moças brigaram comigo e esse professor me ajudou e me levou para casa e fez com que essas pessoas fossem punidas e nunca mais me importunassem, ficamos um mês sem sequer conversarmos, no entanto eu não conseguia tira lo da cabeça mama, juro que tentei de tudo e não consegui, evitei-o, não pedi ajuda nas aulas quando precisava nem lhe expos duvidas de modo a manter a total distancia e não falar com o professor, mas então veio o dia em que eu perdi o ónibus e eu foi procurar pelo próximo ponto porém me perdi e uns moços me acharam, eles eram boas pessoas, mas mesmo assim fiquei assustada mais na hora o professor apareceu me tirou dali, me levou para casa ficando amigos, passou a semana e conversamos muito até que ontem ele se declarou para mim e me pediu em namoro e eu aceitei.

Rina ouvi-o tudo contendo a sua vontade e interromper, ao mesmo tempo que estava chocada e completamente surpreendida pela descoberta. SUA MENINA ESTAVA NAMORANDO COM O PRÓPRIO PROFESSOR. Nunca lhe passou pela cabeça que a sua pequena filha pudesse namorar um professor.

-Meu deus filha, como você pode estar namorando um professor e quem é esse sujeito?

-Mama eu o amo muito, não é nenhum simples encantamento ou capricho, a senhora sabe que eu não sou disso, e ele mama é o meu professor de física, é uma pessoa educada e séria.

-Mas filha não é dos seus sentimentos que duvido, é dos dele, como você sabe que ele te ama de verdade?

-Mama, eu estou certa dos sentimentos dele por mim, ele quis se despedir do emprego, quis falar com você do nosso relacionamento, mas eu o impedi por que não queria ninguém prejudicado na escola e não o deixei falar por que eu sabia que devia faze-lo primeiro, para prepara-la.

Rina ouviu tudo, céus, parecia que estava metida numa espécie de novela e que nunca iria sair. O que devia fazer? Perguntou a si mesma sem obter resposta. Não queria ver a filha infeliz por proibi-la de amar alguém, jamais faria isso. Ponderou bem todos os factos tentando não ser preconceituosa e colocar ideias pré-concebidas na cabeça. Afinal se fosse como a sua filha dizia, ou seja, esse homem realmente a amasse, ela não se iria impor. Então resolveu o colocar a prova.

-Hina filha, eu quero que esse senhor venha cá a casa e se apresente!- Declarou determinada.

-A senhora aceita o nosso relacionamento?-perguntou entusiasmada.

-Ainda não decidi, vai depender da apresentação dele!

-Obrigada mama!-Exclamou feliz enquanto abraçava a mãe e colocava a cabeça no colo, e esta enternecida pelo gesto infantil da moça fez cafune nos cabelos azulados como os seus.

-Ai filha espero que você tenha razão, não quero que sofra, sabe existem muitos homens mau intencionados que se aproveitam da boa-fé de pessoas como você!

-Pode estar descansada mama, ele é boa pessoa.

-Assim espero filha.

Passou-se um minuto de silêncio e Hinata indagou.

-Mama, quando ele pode vir se apresentar cá em casa!?

-Bem, já que esse homem parece tão disposto, na próxima semana, tá bom?

-Acho que sim, vou conversar com ele na segunda para saber se dá.

Hinata pensou, sendo assim o relacionamento dela com ele ficaria em banho-maria durante uma semana?

-Mama?-chamou baixinho, já começando a corar.

-Diga Hina.- Respondeu carinhosa.

-Nesse tempo eu e ele podemos n-namorar?-corou intensamente com a cabeça no colo da mãe.

Rina suspirou e corou por sua vez com a filha. Seria a hora de ter "a tal conversa"? Interrogava-se internamente. Tinha vergonha de admitir mas provavelmente, sim. Ou pelo menos alerta la.

-Filha, senta-te por favor!-Falou num tom sério mas calmo.

Hinata de imediato obedeceu percebendo pela entoação na voz da mãe que era algo sério, sentou-se muito direita e ouviu.

-Hina, você e ele nesse meio tempo podem namorar desde que ele respeite você e claro você si dê ao respeito.

-Mas mãe ele sempre me respeitou!

-Se você diz eu acredito, só não deixe que … bom… ele te toque de maneira mais intima. - Disse extremamente envergonhada.

-Mama, mas como assim de maneira mais intima? – Perguntou inocente.

Meu deus que morro de vergonha, Hiashi me ajuda. Pensou a mãe de Hinata. Claro que Hinata sabia sobre meios contracetivos e doenças sexualmente transmissíveis, pois sua mãe e as enfermeiras que de vez enquanto iam á escola, conversavam sobre isso. Mas a informação parava ai, sabia que existia um contacto intimo entre um homem e uma mulher, no entanto não sabia que contacto era esse, as pessoas não falam com ela sobre isso e na escola era tudo muito vago.

-Filha, apenas não deixe ele ir além dos beijos e abraços, está bem!?-Disse envergonhada de mais, falar com outras pessoas desconhecidas era fácil agora com a sua pequena filha não.

-Se isso a deixa mais calma, está bem mama!-Concordou confusa com o desespero da mãe.

Nesse momento Rina agradeceu aos céus pelo facto de sua filha ser obediente e tímida, ainda não estava completamente preparada para explicar á filha o que realmente acontecia entre um homem e uma mulher com todos os detalhes, simplesmente como acontecera agora sempre que pensava em explicar a imagem da filha ainda criança com os olhos perolados, grandes como ainda eram agora, num rosto ainda mais pequeno e arredondado.

…

No apartamento Kakashi encontrava-se num banho de água gelada, depois de uma noite cheias de sonhos eróticos, que fizera com que Kakashi muda-se os lençóis pela quinta vez consecutiva naquela semana.

Kakashi mal conseguia conter a felicidade. Sentia uma paz imensa dentro de si, como se finalmente na vida tivesse acertado. Estava complicado ficar em casa aguardando por segunda-feira, ele queria já estar com Hinata na casa dela, observando, abraçando, beijando-a com amor e sedução, ah mal podia esperar pela hora de almoço de segunda-feira para tê-la nos braços num abraço e beijo de saudade e carinho. Talvez nem espera-se pela segunda e domingo quando ela estivesse sozinha fosse ter com ela, fazendo-lhe uma surpresa. Sorriu com os pensamentos. Se alguém á um tempo atrás lhe disse-se que ele estaria amando uma menina colegial, ele ficaria rindo da pessoa, sem dúvida alguma.

Saiu do banho, pegou numa toalha e retirou-se do banheiro. Já no quarto vestiu uns calções até ao joelho pretos com uma blusa de alças grossas próprias de homem da cor cinza. Essas eram as cores de Kakashi, preto, cinza, vermelho escuro e azuis e verdes no mesmo tom, podia-se ver isso pelo enorme apartamento de 13 divisões. Tinha três quartos tendo cada um deles o seu próprio banheiro, um banheiro de visitas, uma arrecadação, uma dispensa, duas salas, sendo uma de estar e outra de jantar, uma cozinha e por fim um pequeno departamento onde se encontravam apenas máquinas de lavar e secar roupa.

O apartamento possuía tanto paredes como teto de um vermelho escuro, o chão era todo em mármore completamente preto, as mesas pequenas, prateleiras e bancos eram todos de um aço inoxidavel, as comodas, mesas grandes (a da cozinha), cadeiras e armários eram de madeira maciça pintada de negro envernizada, os sofás eram de couro da mesma cor e os tapetes de vários tamanhos que existiam nos quartos eram vermelhos e felpudos e para finalizar tanto cortinhas, roupas de cama e eletrodomésticos eram cinza claro. Tudo tinha uma forma regular sem desenhos ou contornos. No escritório existia um note book, normalmente levado em viagens de trabalho, um Tablet com que andava em casa e um portátil de última geração onde trabalhava em casa. Kakashi não era apenas um professor. Também havia sido no passado durante três anos militar depois dois anos advogado e por fim três anos procurador, mas acabara por querer uma vida mais calma tornando-se professor primeiro numa escola já em quase final de ano letivo noutra cidade e agora em Konoha.

Depois de vestido Kakashi calçou os ténis negros desportivos, colocou a mascara e foi fazer o seu exercício semanal como sempre durante uma manhã inteira.

Enquanto Kakashi se exercitava, não havia mulheres e até alguns homens que não literalmente comesse com os olhos, principalmente quando Kakashi fazia flexões que consequentemente nos músculos tencionarem e se denotarem ainda mais que o que se notavam sem ele fazer esforço algum. Kakashi desde miúdo sempre fora mais alto que o normal, com um bom porte atlético e corpo definido, mas os músculos evidentes apenas haviam aparecido no treino duro do exército que fizera Kakashi ganhar não só disciplina física mas também mental. Quando mudara de cidade acabou a escola normal com dezoito anos e começara a faculdade, onde havia- se formado em várias coisas e com vinte e dois anos decidiu realizar um sonho do seu falecido amigo Gai de ingressar no exército. Aprendera a ser um homem arrumado, trabalhador, direto e disciplinado. Depois quando saiu resolveu entrar na área que lhe despertara interesse, a advocacia. E por fim tornou-se procurador, mas acabara por querer uma vida um pouco mais calma e fez uso de uma das suas formações, Física. E voltou a cidade da qual tinha as piores memórias, a vida é mesmo irónica, pois afinal era nesta mesma cidade que ele encontrara a felicidade com a sua pequena.

Kakashi passou a manha nos seus exercícios e voltou para o seu apartamento. Estava a sair do elevador quando esbarrou em alguém conhecido seu.

A mulher olhou Kakashi praticamente comendo-o com os olhos e disse maliciosa.

-Kakashi á quanto tempo!

-Olá Mei.- Respondeu seco, era só o que realmente faltava, pensou Kakashi, uma mulher do seu passado.

A mulher ajeitou-se, colocou-se completamente direita.

-Pelos vistos somos vizinhos Kakashi, bom saber!- Olhou de alto a baixo Kakashi estava ainda mais sexy do que no tempo em que ambos se conheceram no exercito.

Mei fora um dos casos de Kakashi, na altura em que se conheceram ele acabara de ingressar no exército onde ela era sua superior. Mei era uma mulher muito bonita, quem a visse na rua pensaria até que era uma modelo de capa de revista, deslumbrante. O cabelo castanho alaranjado natural, os olhos grandes verdes, o corpo volumoso com seios e traseiro grande e quadris avantajados, a pele apesar de normalmente ser branca, estava agora com um leve bronzeado, alta de 1.80,cintura fina que se enquadrava de forma perfeita no seu corpo, sem barriga devido ao ginásio que frequentava, coxas grossas e firmes, e uma coisa importante nada em Mei era falso ou aumentado, tudo o que ela tinha eram atributos que a sua genética lhe dera, era o padrão de beleza de muitos países.

Kakashi perdera a conta de quantas vezes haviam tido sexo, sem compromisso, com aquela mulher. Grande parte das vezes fora no quartel, nos balneários masculinos e femininos, ou nos turnos em corredores, e locais assim, afinal na altura e até á bem pouco tempo fora um homem sem compromissos, um homem da noite.

-Hum.-murmurou sem interesse.

Mei ficou chocada. Não estava á espera de uma falta de interesse daquelas, porque definitivamente Kakashi era um homem fogoso e não perdia uma mulher bonita. Quis saber o que se passava.

-Então Kakashi que tal revermos os velhos tempos?- Perguntou maliciosa.

-Agradeço o convite, mas já tenho os meus planos e desculpa pelo empurrão.- Disse entediado, saindo dali.

Mei suspirou dececionada, logo que vira Kakashi á sua cabeça veio de imediato as memorias simplesmente inesquecíveis das vezes que ela e ele estiveram juntos. Kakashi era o melhor homem que ela conhecia na cama, e Mei era uma mulher muito experiente. Kakashi sabia acariciar da maneira correta, no momento exato, no lugar certo. Sabia satisfazer qualquer fantasia sexual de uma mulher, sabia também ser de qualquer maneira, tanto dos mais brutos homens como dos mais delicados. Tratava a mulher do jeito que ela queria e desejava, no entanto gostava de surpreender, e era surpreendente principalmente no que dizia respeito ao tamanho do…. Mei perdida em memórias rumou até ao seu apartamento, ficaria de olho para saber que raio se passava com Kakashi para que ele a rejeita-se.

E assim passou o dia. Kakashi dentro de casa preparando as aulas da semana seguinte e Hinata com sua mãe que vez ou outra fazia-lhe perguntas sobre o namorado.

Domingo, chegou chuvoso indicado que faltavam poucos dias para o Outono começar. Rina levantou-se cedo, pois tinha de ir trabalhar, a mãe de Hinata costumava folgar duas vezes por semana sábado e quarta que dantes usava para fazer algum trabalho extra mas agora a sua saúde já não permitia.

Hinata já estava também acordada e preparou o café da manha para a sua mãe que assim que se alimentou foi terminar de se arrumar deu um abraço na filha e saiu. Assim que a mãe saiu Hinata foi tomar um banho. Chegou ao banheiro retirou toda a roupa do corpo e entrou na banheira ficando de pé, deixando que a água bem quente percorre-se o corpo molhando os cabelos o todo o corpo, quando sentiu os cabelos bem molhados lavou-os abundantemente com o shampoo com cheiro de flores do campo e logo a seguir aplicou o amaciador, de seguida lavou cuidadosamente todas as partes do corpo com exceção da feminilidade deixando-a para último. Pegou no gel de banho com cheiro a framboesa colocou uma boa quantidade na mão e levou-a até á intimidade delicada. Passou os dedos primeiro pelo pequeno monte de pelos púbicos pretos azulados lavando-os depois afastou os grandes lábios e lavou o espaço entre ele e os lábios vaginais, logo a seguir lavou toda a zona genital no entanto quase sem querer tocou o clitóris, ao faze-lo sentiu uma sensação estranha mas prazerosa, de repente começou a pensar no Kakashi, pensou nos beijos e abraços, e ao dar-se conta do local onde a sua mão estava tirou-a e corou, envergonhada. Passou mais uma vez o corpo por água quente e saiu da banheira colocou uma toalha comprida em redor do corpo e outra nos cabelos.

Foi para o seu quarto e lá secou-se e aplicou o creme de corpo com cheiro suave e refrescante da framboesa, meteu posteriormente o desodorizante com cheiro floral e o perfume do mesmo cheiro. Abriu a segunda gaveta da comoda que estava do lado da janela e tirou de lá um sutiã amarelo claro com diversos desenhos de pequenos ursos em rosa bebé e também uma calcinha, estilo cueca feminina, a fazer conjunto. Após abriu a terceira gaveta e alcançou um par de meias lilás claro com desenho de um coelho branco. Vestiu as peças e rumou para o outro lado do pequeno quarto abriu a gaveta grande do armário e retirou um pijama também lilás que trajou logo a seguir, penteou os cabelos azulados lisos com um pente negro e preparou-se para fazer a sua costumeira trança.

Ao tocar nos cabelos fez se ouvir pela casa batidas firmes na porta, deixou os cabelos soltos e dirigiu-se á porta. Ao abria-la deparou-se com o seu namorado, vestido com calça_ jeans_ preta, nem justa nem larga, botas pretas com os cordoes mal abotoados, camisa cinza, já meio molhada e um sobretudo negro e a mascara da mesma cor com um costumeiro sorriso de lado que era percetível pela impressão no tecido da mascara.

Nada disseram, e Hinata sorriu abertamente em resposta.

-Kakashi-kun ….- Exclamou corada.

Kakashi adentrou a casa e fechou a porta atrás de si.

-Pequena, já não aguentava…- declarou enquanto tomou a cintura fina de Hinata num abraço apertado fazendo os pés da menor abandonarem o chão.

Hinata mesmo sentido que se estava a molhar um pouco não hesitou em corresponder ao abraço, enlaçando a nuca acalantando-a. Kakashi afastou-se um pouco ainda com ela nos braços, olhando-a com desejo. Hinata tímida e carinhosa deslizou os dedos da nuca até á parte da frente da cabeça de Kakashi e agarrou delicadamente a mascara e puxou-a para baixo. Enquanto a abaixava, a menor acariciou primeiro o nariz com o polegar e depois gentilmente os lábios, terminada a tarefa ela corou intensamente e removeu as mãos colocando-as no peito de Kakashi olhando para as mesma envergonhada demais para encarar o namorado.

Kakashi não conseguiu evitar sorrir de lado malicioso em resposta. A inocente curiosidade dela, e a vergonha que ela sentia dos próprios desejos excitavam-no imenso. Num toque rápido e ao mesmo tempo suave Kakashi colou-a ao seu corpo como antes, Hinata surpresa direcionou os olhos para o rosto másculo do amado comtemplando-o ansiosa.

-Ah pequena…- Clamou com a voz rouca e baixa, revelando o desejo.

-Kakashi-kun…- foi tudo o que conseguiu vociferar pois os seus lábios foram tomados num beijo.

Este beijo era diferente. Kakashi não estava a conseguir conter-se e percorria a boca doce e pequena de maneira voraz mas carinhosa, era um beijo de saudade e necessidade, enquanto uma mão firmou-se na cintura outra foi de encontro as costas finas de Hinata arqueando-as um pouco. Já Hinata dependia um pouco a cabeça em sinal de submissão e as mãos pequenas que antes estavam no peito do amado agora encontravam se uma no braço subindo numa caricia até ao ombro musculado e largo e a outra estava na nuca subindo em direção aos cabelos agarrando-os gentilmente, ao mesmo tempo que tentava acompanhar o beijo de Kakashi.

Abraçavam-se e apertavam-se durante o beijo, Kakashi podia sentir claramente o seu membro ganhar vida, e as caricias inocentes de sua menina nos cabelos e a maneira submissa como ela correspondia, não ajudavam nada ao seu autocontrolo, antes pelo contrário, excitavam-no de uma maneira insana. Os lábios dos apaixonados já praticamente se confundiam entre si, línguas enroscavam-se uma imperante e outra dócil, definitivamente não existia qualquer disputa por dominância, apenas existia o complementar de duas pessoas inteiramente diferentes.

Quando o ar começou a faltar Kakashi desfez lentamente o beijo e no final sugou o lábio inferior da menina, que ofegava e tentava inutilmente controlar a respiração.

Miraram- se percorrendo com o olhar o rosto de cada um e Kakashi gostou imenso da sua obra suspirando orgulhoso. A pequena tinha as bochechas coradas, os lábios entreabertos muito vermelhos do beijo avassalador, os cabelos húmidos juntamente com a franja a emoldurarem o rosto e os olhos perolados grandes abertos em vergonha e espanto.

-Kakashi kun, v-você e-está m-molhado, p-precisa se e-enxuga.- Afirmou num quase sussurro extremamente envergonhada.

- É você tem razão pequena.- Concordou com um sorriso de lado fazendo Hinata dar um sorriso tímido em resposta.

Depositou Hinata suavemente no chão e tirou o sobretudo, que se encontrava um tanto molhado assim como a camisa cinza que tinha por baixo sem mais nada a cobrir-lhe o corpo.

Hinata tirou-lhe o sobretudo das mãos.

-Deixe eu vou coloca-lo junto á lareira para secar, é só acender mesmo.- Falou contente vendo Kakashi acariciar o seu rosto.

Hinata vexada baixou o rosto e olhou o peito do amado e viu que a camisa do mesmo estava um pouco molhada, sem pensar muito logo disse.

- Kakashi kun a sua camisa.

Kakashi olhou.

-Ah, deve ter sido por não ter fechado o sobretudo, fique descansada.- Continuo a caricia no rosto da sua menina.

-Mas Kakashi kun você pode ficar resfriado é melhor por para secar junto do sobretudo.- Aconselhou realmente preocupada com o seu namorado.

-Está bem menina. – Hinata foi para junto de Kakashi e começou lentamente a desabotoar a camisa cinza.

Quando terminou só ai apercebeu-se do físico de Kakashi e olhou abismada. Ele era lindo, perfeito. Incrivelmente alto, musculado, a zona torácica e do peito eram musculadas e a suposta barriga era como um tanque em quadrados perfeitos que a seguir ao umbigo alisavam em direção ao cos da calça, os ombros largos e o peito também e os quadris nem muito estreitos mas também não eram nada largos, os braços também eram bastante trabalhados e as mãos grandes com dedos um tanto grossos quando comparados com os seus e compridos, as pernas musculadas e compridas que faziam as calças ficarem justas nas coxas e num local mais acima indicando que ali se encontrava algo bem grande e avantajado, o traseiro duro também nem grande nem pequeno, ou seja um corpo muito másculo, sensual e que agora por conta da água da chuva encontrava-se com algumas gotas de água a escorrerem pelo peitoral juntamente com os cabelos que mesmo molhados continuavam rebeldes caindo sobre a face tinha um ar selvagem.

-Está tudo bem menina?- Perguntou num sussurro sensual depois de se abaixar pondo a boca perto da orelha dela.

Hinata corou muito e afastou-se.

-E-eu, eu… vou b-buscar uma toalha- retorquiu nervosa e trémula, falando rápido a ultima parte saindo disparada ao banheiro deixando Kakashi na porta da sala.

Foi lá e tirou uma toalha branca de rosto grande e depois procurou por um robe que Kakashi pudesse usar enquanto estivesse lá em casa.

Procurou por toda o banheiro, mas nada servia em Kakashi, até que se lembrou de um robe azul-escuro que a mãe tinha guardado do seu pai no quarto. Bem normalmente nunca mexia nas coisas de sua mãe, até porque a mesma não mexia nas suas desde que conseguia arrumar o quarto sozinha, mas era uma situação excecional e Kakashi não podia andar sem algo a cobrir-lhe o tronco, a casa era fria e para além disso ela ficaria extremamente envergonhada sempre que olha-se para aquele peitoral incrivelmente bem trabalhado.

Saiu do banheiro e olhou o corredor e viu que estava vazio e existia uma luz laranja vinda da sala. Hinata não pode deixar de sorrir, o seu namorado havia acendido a fogueira. Após o pensamento correu até ao quarto da mãe ainda mais apressada, Kakashi continuava molhado e podia apanhar um resfriado valente.

Entrou no quarto da mãe e foi direto á gaveta de um móvel onde Rina tinha guardado as roupas do falecido marido.

O quarto da mãe era apenas um pouco maior que o seu e os moveis estavam quase todos na mesma posição que os seus. Os móveis eram castanhos-escuros, as paredes impecavelmente brancas, a cama da mesma madeira escura encontrava-se com uma colcha azul-marinho num tom um tanto mais escuro com dois travesseiros brancos, um ao lado do outro.

Procurou e rapidamente encontrou o tal robe azul-escuro, que mesmo dobrado dava para ver pelo volume que era grande.

O pai de Hinata, Hiashi, era um homem alto de 1.83, magro e corpo definido. Havia sido um homem muito bonito, os cabelos castanhos compridos e lisos emolduravam-lhe o rosto oval mas de expressões muito másculas e serias com olhos perolados, lábios finos mas compridos num tom quase rosa pálido.

"Gostava de te ter conhecido, papa"- Desejou naquele momento enquanto tirava o robe da gaveta.

Hinata saiu do quarto com o robe e toalha e dirigiu-se para a sala onde encontrou Kakashi sentado no encosto do sofá enquanto a lareira iluminava o comodo no lugar do sol que pela intervenção das nuvens não tinha aparecido. Hinata não pode evitar corar com a imagem. Kakashi em tronco nu, ainda com algumas gotas de água no corpo que brilhava pela luz da lareira que também fazia parecer que a pele que Kakashi ganhar uma tonalidade um pouco mais escura, parecendo bronzeada.

-T-tome é-é m-melhor s-se e-enxugar….

Deu dois tímidos paços até ao mais velho que a esperava com um sorriso malicioso, que Hinata por ter virado o rosto quando entrou na sala, não viu. Entregou as toalhas olhando somente para as mãos de Kakashi.

Por Kami, ela nunca tinha visto um homem sem camisa, pelo menos não ali perto, tinha visto apenas em algumas bancas de jornais que por vezes olhava de relance, sem nunca dar real atenção a isso.

Kakashi não conseguiu reprimir o aumento do seu sorriso malicioso, ah se Hinata soubesse que quanto mais tímida e envergonhada ela estivesse mais ele se excitava. Alias tudo na personalidade e corpo dela o excitava, a inocência, a timidez um tanto exagerada, a infantilidade que ainda existia nela, a insegurança que tinha em relação aos próprios atos querendo agrada-lo, a doçura, o cuidado, a delicadeza, a bondade, o corpo pequeno e fino, os seios médios que ela tentava esconder, os cabelos negro-azulados que agora por estarem soltos podia ver exatamente que chegavam a cintura muito fina e pequena que quando ele rodeava com as mãos, sentia os dedos tocarem-se, o perfume floral misturado ao cheiro da pele de framboesa faziam Kakashi fechar os olhos, a pele excessivamente branca que todas as noites ele sonhava em degustar deixando marcar vermelhas que mais tarde se tornaria roxas, espalhadas pelo pequeno corpo. Ah… só Kami podia saber como ele queria ter a sua menina nos braços, toma-la para ele, deflora-la com carinho, faze-la gritar pelo seu nome enquanto ele lhe faria que declarações apaixonantes e excitantes em meio de beijos, caricias tudo durante a profanação do corpo virgem e seu, único por resumo como ele desejava _fazer amor_. Sim, amor, com a sua pequena jamais seria apenas sexo, pela primeira vez na vida Kakashi queria realmente _fazer amor_.

Kakashi pegou as toalhas e colocou-as atrás de si no sofá, e antes que a mais nova afastasse envergonhada, tomou-lhe a cintura entre as mãos e puxou-a delicadamente tomando-lhos lábios.

Primeiro, passou a língua pelos lábios da pequena, que suspirou envergonhada e um tanto assustada, entreabrindo-os e Kakashi passava a ponta da sua língua lentamente sobre os lábios pequenos e um tanto finos numa caricia quase erótica.

Kakashi entreabriu ligeiramente os olhos para ver a reação da sua pequena. Hinata estava de olhos fechados, imóvel recebendo as caricias nos lábios, ofegante com o rosto corado visivelmente vexada.

Logo a seguir Kakashi adentrou com a língua na boca pequena colando os lábios. Acariciou de forma lenta e torturante toda a boca da sua menina com a língua e esta quando encontrou a da parceira, em vez de a acariciar somente, começou a suga-la com volúpia, foi a ai que o beijo lento passou para voraz, fazendo com que ambos ficassem excitados.

Hinata sentia aquela sensação que só Kakashi lhe conseguia proporcionar que ela não sabia ainda o que era, sentia o corpo arrepiado, sentia-se quente, os seus seios sentia-os a ficar duros e arrepiados e a intimidade já estava muito quente e ela podia sentir que se encontrava muito molhada e não conseguia evitar gemer contra os lábios de Kakashi.

Além de Kakashi sugar a língua da pequena também a apertava contra o corpo, as mãos uma estava nos cabelos negro-azulados e a outra apertava – lhe a cintura contra o tronco másculo. Kakashi encontrava-se sentado no apoio de braços do sofá de pernas abertas com Hinata no meio delas sendo exprimida contra o tronco dele. Logo Kakashi fartou-se da posição e levantou-se erguendo-a do chão e encostou na parede que estava em frente. Viu que Hinata não sabia o que fazer e então induziu-a a abrir as pernas e a enlaça-lo pela cintura com as mesmas. Kakashi assim que conseguiu passou as mãos que se encontravam na parte debaixo do joelho até as coxas de Hinata onde não conseguindo se conter apertou. Amaldiçoou as calças lilases e largas do pijama de Hinata que impediam-no de sentir a pele fina e delicada sob as suas mãos. O ar já faltava e Hinata gemia muito baixinho, sua língua era sugada de maneira enlouquecedora pois Kakashi adorou o sabor doce e suave da mesma de uma maneira quase impossível. Ao Kakashi também lhe faltava o ar e o seu membro grande já estava completamente ereto e esfregava-se contra a feminilidade coberta pelas calças e calcinha de Hinata, causando ainda mais gemidos contidos na moça que nem tinha ideia do que se esfregava nela mas nem tinha curiosidade visto que ela estava já trémula do prazer que sentia. Kakashi sugou pela última vez a língua, sugou-lhe os lábios de uma Hinata cuja cabeça que encontrava pendida para o lado direito do cansaço oferecendo inconscientemente o pescoço branco e delicado a boca avida e experiente de Kakashi que assim que contornou o maxilar dela o atacou.

-Ahhhh- Gemeu alto enquanto tremia nos braços de Kakashi, pelo ataque feito ao seu pescoço, que mesmo tendo quatro camadas de roupa Kakashi havia notado, Hinata estava muito molhada. O pijama da moça estava já um pouco molhado e o primeiro botão da camisa do pijama estava aberto mostrando o colo e um pouco da blusa de alcinhas branca que tinha por baixo, Kakashi sem hesitar foi de encontro a esse colo onde começou a lamber para depois dar umas mordidas e sugar como havia feito antes no pescoço e lábios. Hinata estava á beira de enlouquecer com os beijos e toques de Kakashi, era suave mas intenso.

Kakashi sorriu malicioso enquanto via o corpo da menina amolecer ficando ainda mais vulnerável e frágil, "tão pura, tão sensível" pensou o mais velho, estava impressionado com a sensibilidade dela era muito raro, e sabia-o pela sua elevada experiencia, que não era normal uma mulher ficar tão vulnerável apenas com uns toques, era a primeira vez que um homem dava um amasso nela, nunca, ninguém sem ser ele, a havia sequer beijado nos lábios e a sua sensibilidade devia-se em parte a isso mas também ao facto de ela mesma ser muito sensível.

Hinata sem força as pernas desenlaçaram-se da cintura de Kakashi e este a pegou no colo, tentando também se controlar não poderia ter Hinata, ela era jovem demais, ainda era sua aluna e para além disso não queria parecer um aproveitador da inocência dela. Kakashi havia feito Hinata conhecer o desejo sexual.

Já sentado no sofá com Hinata no colo com se fosse um bebé perguntou:

-Menina você está bem?

Hinata já com a consciência recuperada, lembrando de como o abraçara com as pernas, ficou corada pela vergonha.

-S-sim Ka-kashi kun, m-mas que s-sensação f-foi e-essa?-falou baixinho completamente inocente.

"Ah, minha menina, como você é inocente". Pensou enquanto sorria e respondeu.

- Foi a prova que você gostou e muito do desse beijo.- Respondeu calmo enquanto acariciava com a mão o rosto pequeno e oval de Hinata.

-Ka-kashi kun ha-havia a-algo me to-tocando o q-que e-era?-Perguntou evitando falar o nome do local onde fora tocada.

" Pequena, você é mesmo uma linda e doce virgem, mal posso esperar pra casar com você e te fazer minha".

-Um dia você vai descobrir, eu vou lhe mostrar!- replicou malicioso.

-Tu-tudo bem.

Hinata observou seu estado e viu que o pijama estava ligeiramente molhado, mas nada muito grande, e depois lembrou-se de Kakashi.

-Ka-kakashi kun é me-melhor se enxugar, po-pode ficar resfriado!

Levantou-se do colo de Kakashi e pegou a toalha branca, e passou-a ao amado.

-É para vo-você!-Declarou entregando corada e desviando o rosto para outro lado.

Kakashi simplesmente observava, ela com os cabelos negros soltos já meio secos, virada de costas para a lareira, que fazia os cabelos brilharem, com o rosto num tom avermelhado virado para o lado meio abaixado com os lindos olhos perolados sendo parcialmente iluminados pela luz alaranjada oriunda do fogo acesso na lareira. Numa palavra linda, casta e … dele, toda e completamente dele.

-Obrigado pequena.- Respondeu extraindo das pequeníssimas mãos a toalha com um sorriso no rosto, vendo que Hinata que o olhava pelo canto dos olhos virou a cabeça na sua direção e sorriu tímida para a seguir sentar-se ao lado de Kakashi no sofá.

Kakashi desdobrou a toalha e começou a secar as costas musculadas, e depois passou para um dos braços quando olhou na direção de Hinata e viu que o olhar da mesma pousava fixo no seu peitoral e abdominais. Kakashi sorriu e indagou:

-Gosta do que vê, pequena?

Envergonhada com a ação Hinata tentou desculpar-se.

-Desculpe, Kakashi kun!

-Não se desculpe, é bom saber que gosta do meu corpo da mesma maneira que eu gosto do seu.

Hinata corou ainda mais com o comentário de Kakashi, ele gostava do seu corpo. Mas o que ele poderia gostar? Perguntava-se. Era muito magra com apenas 40 Kl, muito baixa de 1.50m, as coxas eram finas e muito pouco carnudas, os quadris apesar de arredondados não eram mais largos que os de uma menina normal de 12 anos, a cintura era excessivamente fina, os bracinhos magros como os de uma criança de 6/7 anos, os ombros eram ainda mais estreitos que os quadris e muito magros e os seios eram exagerados em relação ao corpo, eram tão sem graça e pouco atraente a seu ver, assim pensava.

-Pequena?-Disse chamando a atenção

-Sim Kakashi kun.

-Você poderia me ajudar a enxugar?- falou sorrindo abertamente sem usar de malicia na voz.

-Kakashi kun, eu s-sim po-sso.-Respondeu corada.

Kakashi sem dizer mais nada puxou Hinata para o seu colo, esta carinhosamente começou a secar-lhe o peito e o abdómen masculino de Kakashi.

-Pequena, você já falou com a sua mãe?

-Sim, Kakashi kun, ela disse que só vai aceitar completamente o namoro quando você se apresentar cá em casa.- Respondeu enquanto terminava de secar o peitoral de Kakashi que a estas horas já tinha os braços em torno da cintura de Hinata.

-Tudo bem, quando sua mãe acha que eu posso vir-me apresentar?

-A mama disse que no próximo sábado num jantar cá em casa por volta das 19:30h, po-pode ser Kakashi kun?

-Claro, quanto mais rápido melhor!

Um momento de silêncio seguiu-se.

-Pequena foi uma conversa muito difícil?-Interrogou preocupado.

-B-bem, apenas no inicio antes d-de fa-falar.

-Deviria ter falado junto de você.

-Na-Não, Kakashi kun f-foi me-melhor assim.

Hinata já tinha terminado de secar Kakashi e virou-se ligeiramente para apanhar o robe, e colocou-o no seu colo.

-Kakashi kun, i-isto é pa-para você v-vestir!

Kakashi observou a peça felpuda e azul escura no colo da moça, sorriu de lado para ela. Hinata era tão preocupada, tão cuidadosa com ele. E bem Kakashi… amava isso dela.

-Obrigado pequena, você é tão cuidadosa!

Hinata corou com o elogio.

-De nada Kakashi kun, eu gosto de te agradar só isso.

Kakashi colocou a boca perto da orelha esquerda de Hinata e disse com uma voz baixa e rouca, sensual.

-Amo isso.- E finalizou lambendo o glóbulo da orelha pequena e branca.

Envergonhada Hinata levantou-se e Kakashi para não assusta-la não a segurou.

-Eu vou fazer um café para você.- Declarou visivelmente nervosa com a situação que se formou.

Passados alguns minutos Hinata retornou a sala com uma pequena bandeja com o café forte e sem açúcar de Kakashi e o seu chocolate quente.

Kakashi tinha colocado tanto a camisa como o sobretudo para secar junto á lareira que era em frente do sofá, ele estava já vestindo o robe que Hinata lhe dera.

O robe ficava-lhe dois dedos abaixo do joelho e Kakashi havia deixando-o amarrado na cintura mas deixava parte o peitoral á mostra indicando que fora vestido sem grande atenção.

Kakashi estava em pé encostado á parede oposta a da porta e a mascara já não se encontrava no pescoço, havia tirado completamente.

Normalmente não gostava de estar sem a mascara, mas com Hinata sentia-se de tal ordem á vontade para faze-lo. Sentia-se livre e não sentia vontade de lhe esconder nada.

Assim que a viu sorriu. Era outra coisa que muito raramente em toda a sua existência tinha feito, mas no entanto com a sua pequena sentia uma vontade enorme de faze-lo pois perto dela era feliz e completo.

Hinata correspondeu timidamente e como sempre corada. Era uma coisa que toda a vida ela tentara mudar, a sua excessiva timidez, mas com Kakashi sentia-se envergonhada pelas sensações que tinha só de o olhar, e ao mesmo tempo ficava plena e verdadeiramente feliz.

Ela dirigiu-se á pequena mesa em frente ao sofá e colocou a bandeja lá com a ajuda de Kakashi.

-Tem um cheiro bom.- Elogiou enquanto se sentava e puxava Hinata a imitar o seu ato, sentando-a ao seu lado no sofá de três lugares marron.

-O-obrigada.- Agradeceu corada, enquanto tirava a chávena de Kakashi e a entregava ao namorado e depois tirou a sua.

Tomaram a bebida em segundos e Hinata quebrou a silêncio ao terminar a sua.

- Kakashi kun, o q-que vo-você f-fazia a-antes d-de s-ser p-professor?

Perguntou timidamente e ao mesmo tempo curiosa em saber mais sobre a vida do amado. Kakashi ficou pensativo por alguns segundos, e Hinata pensou que talvez tivesse invadido a privacidade dele.

- D-desculpe a p-pergunta n-não p-precisa r-responder, e-estou s-sendo m-muito e-enxerida.

-Não está sendo não pequena você apenas me quer conhecer melhor do mesmo jeito que eu a quero conhecer, só estava organizando a minha cabeça, pois minha história é longa!

-S-se n-não l-lhe i-incomoda gostaria de ouvi-la.

Kakashi colocou a sua chávena e a dela na bandeja da mesa da frente e voltou a colocar o braço em torno dos ombros de Hinata encostado ao dorso do sofá.

-Bem, eu nasci numa família que desde sempre foi muito, digamos, abastada, na minha família as pessoas apenas se casavam entre si, de modo a manter uma linhagem intacta, e com os meus pais não foi diferente, os meus pais eram primos direitos, e só tinham um ao outro como primos, e então casaram-se com 20 anos a minha mãe e o meu pai com 25. Passado um ano eu nasci, e foi crescendo sendo desde de sempre uma pessoa arrogante e carente de um pai presente que não tinha, com 13 anos a minha mãe morreu e a partir dai eu comecei a piorar. Praticamente vivia sozinho na mansão já que o meu pai nunca estava. Eu era o típico rapaz com quem uma menina como você não se envolvia, era frio, arrogante, não frequentava as aulas diariamente, era rude ou a maioria das vezes indiferente as pessoas em meu redor e normalmente sempre mal acompanhado, bebia álcool de forma constante, ia a festas como parte da minha rotina diária, cheguei ao ponto de me drogar pequena. Mas mesmo sendo dessa maneira eu fiz um amigo bom que sempre tentou ajudar-me. Menina, esse era o Gai. O meu melhor amigo, que morreu numa noite em que eu lhe pedi para que me levasse para casa, senti-me culpado e a partir dai, eu comecei a mudar. Foi viver numa cidade um tanto longe daqui e afastei-me por completo das minhas companhias daqui, terminei os meus estudos e depois fiz faculdade e formei-me em várias disciplinas. Com vinte e dois anos juntei-me ao exército para homenagear e de certa forma pequena, realizar o sonho do meu amigo que morreu. Passados alguns anos tornei me advogado e procurador, mas passava muito tempo em viagens pelo mundo e acabei por optar por uma vida mais pacata, aqui na cidade onde nasci e depois encontrei você pequena.

Hinata ficou triste ao saber a história do seu amado. Não queria que ele tivesse sofrido tanto, primeiro a ausência do pai, depois a perda da mãe, a morte do amigo e uma vida regada a trabalho e solidão.

-Lamento Kakashi kun.

Kakashi percebendo apenas disse.

-Obrigado menina, mas já nada disso importa, tenho você.

Ergueu o braço estendido sobre os ombros de Hinata pegou na sua nuca e carinhosamente cobriu os lábios de Hinata que apenas fechou os olhos e suspirou baixinho de anseio pelos lábios do amado. Começaram no selinho, mas apos pouquíssimos segundos Kakashi entre abriu a boca e encostou a sua língua aos lábios da amada que cedeu de imediato rendida. A língua de Kakashi entrou na boca pequena acariciando-a e logo depois sem se conter sugou a da sua pequena. Hinata gemeu anestesiada e involuntariamente levou as mãos ao cabelo cinza e macio do seu namorado. Para Kakashi foi a loucura, sentindo-a puxando ainda que suave mente e sem força os cabelos, o deixava insano. Tornou o beijo mais fogoso ao mesmo tempo que se inclinava sobre ela fazendo-a deitar-se sobre o sofá.

Já deitada no sofá Kakashi ficando sobre ela tornou o beijo mais selvagem e as mãos dele logo foram para a cintura dela apertando-a enquanto se deitava sobre ela. Beijava a lascivo mas completamente apaixonado, Hinata ia á loucura, cada vez que estava perto de Kakashi ele mostrava-lhe algo completamente novo e inesperado mas igualmente maravilhoso. Kakashi percorreu com as mãos as laterais do corpo pequeno, e uma mão insinuante adentrou debaixo da blusa até ao ventre liso e macio, enquanto a outra se entrelaçava nos fios de seda azul escura que eram os cabelos de Hinata, enquanto a beijava mais calmo mas sedutor.

Hinata ao sentir a mão do amado na frente, por uma razão inexplicável lembrou-se do que prometera á mãe e então chamou.

-Kakashi Kun.

Kakashi no momento se encontrava no pescoço de Hinata, e apesar de inebriado percebera que o que saíra da boca do seu anjo misturado a um gemido fora um pedido para que parasse.

Retirou a mão que quase chegara ao vale dos seios, apoiando se nos cotovelos dos dois lados acariciando gentilmente os braços femininos, encarou a pequena em baixo dele que continha um olhar confuso e envergonhado. Saio de cima dela e ao mesmo tempo a sentando de novo no sofá falou.

-Desculpe me pequena deixei me levar, não voltarei a repetir até que peça.

Sobre o que disse Kakashi tinha duvidas. Céus, aquela menina fazendo quase nada o enlouquecia de maneira assustadora, não queria imaginar se a tivesse conhecido á 6 ou 5 anos atrás, onde era muito mais incontrolável, já a teria tentado possuir com toda a certeza e o chamado dela, nada serviria visto que vinha misturado a um gemido de aprovação. E mesmo agora fora tão difícil, agradecia mentalmente ao fato de ao longo dos anos se ter tornado um homem muito mais controlado e disciplinado, mas o problema era quando se excitava mais que o normal nada o fazia parar, muito raras vezes acontecera uma mulher o excitar até esse ponto, era preciso que elas tivessem mais experiencia que ele, e isso era difícil. No entanto Hinata com toda a sua inocência e inexperiência total fazia-o chegar a esse estado com facilidade, tudo o que o parava era Hinata e o amor que sentia por ela, nada mais.

-E-eu, e-eu…-não conseguia dizer nada estava vexadíssima com a situação.

-Pequena.- Chamou Kakashi enquanto a puxava para o seu colo, acariciando depois a face de Hinata e com a mão livre os cabelos.

-Não fique envergonhada, é bom desejamo-nos mutuamente, mas não temos de necessariamente de ir mais além, eu te amo e vou esperar todo o tempo que você precisar, meu amor.- finalizou beijando suavemente a bochecha rosada.

-Arigato Kakashi Kun…- respondeu num sussurro.

Assim passaram a tarde entre beijos, abraços, conversas e carinhos inocentes e doces por parte de Hinata e intensos e gentis por parte de Kakashi, que durante a tarde se conteve. Chegara a hora da partida infelizmente, e de novo Kakashi encurralou Hinata entre o seu próprio corpo e a parede e roubou-lhe um beijo fogoso.

-Vemo-nos amanha!- Decretou Kakashi ainda ofegante.

-Hai Ka-Kakashi kun!- Respondeu corada e ainda mais ofegante que Kakashi.

Kakashi saiu ainda sobre o olhar de Hinata que correspondeu antes de entrar no carro e partir.

E Kakashi ia tão absorto que nem percebeu que atrás de si, estava um carro negro, de vidros de igual tom, seguindo-o.


	7. Capitulo 7 - Memórias e Namorados

Mei estava absorta, estática, em choque, pasmada e tantos outros sinónimos de espantada. Não podia acreditar! Beliscou-se afinal queria ter a certeza que não estava a ter alucinações ou algum tipo de sonho impossível. Não podia ser, era real! No início quando seguiu Kakashi pensou que ele iria ter com alguma mulher, mesmo achando estranho o facto de, que o Kakashi que costumava conhecer, ir encontrar-se com uma mulher tão cedo. No entanto ao velo seguir para os subúrbios da cidade, num bairro simples, conservado, limpo mas ainda assim muito humilde e comparado ao que vivia, pobre, começou a colocar outras hipóteses em mente.

Viu Kakashi entrar numa casa pequena, com um jardim florido na parte da frente e cerca por um muro baixo com um portão á frente, simples, limpa, bem tratada no entanto pela sua dimensão e aparência muito humilde como as restantes do bairro.

Claro que no início pensou que Kakashi estava ali para fazer algum tipo de caridade pois não seria a primeira vez que Kakashi faria algo do género, mas no final a verdade a deixara tão em choque que mal podia crer. Quando chegara ao local Kakashi já tinha entrado na casa, afinal ela daria demasiado nas vistas se chega-se ao mesmo tempo que ele. Esperou até que o sono a pegou mas ainda assim manteve-se alerta para quando ele sai-se dali ela ver com quem Kakashi estava. Acordou no momento em que a porta da pequena casa se abrira e viu aquilo que até agora não conseguia assimilar. Viu uma miúda, muito pequena, de no máximo dos máximos 16 anos, agarrada á porta, visivelmente, mesmo estando um pouco longe da pessoa em questão, corada, ofegante e com um olhar apaixonado que fora logo de seguida correspondido por Kakashi.

Aquilo fora o suficiente para Mei entender tudo e mais alguma coisa, mesmo que lhe parecesse tão impossível. Kakashi fora encontrar-se com uma menina, provavelmente colegial e pelos vistos, pelo olhar que este lhe lançara antes de ir embora eram muito mais que amigos.

Não podia crer, fora trocada por uma criança! Que nem, a seu ver, chegava ao seus pés, e ainda não consegui acreditar que o mesmo homem, que transava selvagemente consigo no passado era o mesmo de agora. Tais pensamentos levaram na para umas memorias e inesquecíveis com que todas as noites sonhava.

_Flashback:_

_Beijavam-se loucamente e com força Kakashi prensou-a na parede mais próxima. Ao mesmo tempo que se beijavam ambos tiravam a roupa um do outro com pressa e selvageria. Logo ambos estavam desprovidos de roupa. Kakashi dizia coisas perversas no ouvido de Mei que delirava ao mesmo tempo que colocava a camisinha. Assim que olhou para baixo, enquanto Kakashi lhe mordia o pescoço pode ver o membro do homem. Céu como era surpreendentemente grande e grosso. _

_Era difícil algum homem surpreende-la principalmente depois de já ter feito sexo com ele, mas Kakashi era demasiado digamos diferente e absolutamente nada entediante. Enquanto a beijava no pescoço uma mão do Hatake trabalhava freneticamente sobre a vulva da mulher ruiva, e outra apertava com força a cocha grossa. Beijaram-se selvagemente, e Kakashi impaciente, colocou a mão que á pouco estivera dentro dela, sobre o seio direito apertando com força o bico castanho claro, ao mesmo tempo que a outra mão que á pouco apertava a cocha, seguir para o quadril e impulsiona-lo num movimente rápido que encontro ao seu penetrando fortemente a mulher que gritou de prazer ao senti-lo dentro de si de forma tão bruta. Era assim que gostava de sexo, bruto e animalesco. As estocadas eram rápidas e fortes, no entanto o Hatake ao sentir que Mei iria gozar, diminuiu o ritmo, com um sorriso sádico no rosto._

_-Ohh… Kakashi … continue…- Disse com a voz atravessada de gemidos._

_-Como?- Perguntou sádico sabem perfeitamente ao que ela se referia._

_-Forte… rápido… fundo. – Disse sentindo o Hatake aumentar apenas um pouco a velocidade._

_-Mei você que eu realmente vá desse jeito?- Perguntou a ela malicioso._

_-Sim…- E mal teve tempo de voltar a tentar falar pois fora preenchida como nunca antes._

_Gritou, do prazer absurdo que sentira, a força de inicio não era nada comparada a de agora. A sua linguagem eram os gemidos, no entanto era um monólogo. Kakashi não gemia. A respiração estava ofegante, mas não havia gemidos, mesmo indo com tamanha força dentro daquela mulher, nada o fazia gemer, o que não queria dizer que não sentisse prazer, sentia-o, mas por uma razão inexplicável jamais havia gemido para uma mulher. Mei gozou múltiplas vezes. Ao mesmo tempo que chegava ao orgasmo, Kakashi esfregava-lhe o clitóris, em movimentos circulares intensificando o prazer da bela ruiva, que achava que morreria de prazer._

_Fim do Flashback._

Sentiu-se molhada só de pensar, simplesmente Kakashi fora o melhor sexo da sua vida, era fogoso, pervertido, selvagem, e acima de tudo dava mais importância á satisfação da parceira sexual do que ao seu próprio prazer. E iria fazer de tudo para tê-lo de volta.

…

Era quarta-feira, e Kakashi e Hinata namoravam as escondidas como combinado. Kakashi mal conseguia conter a excitação que Hinata lhe causava. Sempre que ficavam a sós dentro da sala depois das aulas, Kakashi beijava com ardor e carinho.

Estavam perto da hora de almoço ambos os dois debaixo da cerejeira cujas pétalas caiam da árvore devido ao Outono. Ambos já tinham almoçado e Kakashi sem se conter beijava Hinata, erguendo aquele pequeno ser do chão abraçando-a com desejo e gentileza enquanto os lábios dos namorados se confundiam entre si de forma provocante mas lenta. O ar faltava mas Kakashi não era capaz de deixar a boca doce e pequena de Hinata, que apesar de acompanhar os movimentos do amado, ele era completamente dominador. Não sabia porquê, pois nunca fora um maníaco controlador, mas com ela o seu instinto de macho alfa acendia com uma força tremenda, e o facto de saber que seria o único homem da vida dela, fazia-se sentir-se onipotente, e ela rendia-se com tanta entrega aos seus beijos e amassos que não havia um segundo perto dela em que o seu corpo não se acendesse como o de um adolescente cheio de hormonas descontroladas.

-Kakashi kun… -suspirou entre o beijo corada tanto pelo facto de estar ofegante como envergonhada.

-Hai…-retorquiu avisando de a ouvira enquanto lhe dava doces mordidas no lábio inferior.

-Te-Temos de ir…- disse suspirando enquanto Kakashi lhe tomava a boca noutro beijo cheio de volúpia.

-Mais um beijo pequena…- Disse não dando tempo a mais nova de responder pois tomou a boca pequena de assalto de um modo quase selvagem, entrelaçando as línguas e reconhecendo cada recanto da boca pequena.

Separaram-se ofegantes, Por Kami como os beijos que trocavam estavam se transformando cada vez mais, o selinho já não chegava e os beijos selvagens e voluptuosos haviam em tão pouco tempo virado rotina. Eles literalmente se amavam. Sendo quarta-feira um dia onde Hinata apenas tinha aulas até a hora de almoço, e a ultima aula havia sido com Kakashi onde o mesmo deixara os alunos saírem mais sedo de modo a poder ficar mais um pouco com a sua menina antes de a levar a casa.

Separaram-se ofegantes e ao olharem-se Hinata corou como um tomate maduro, por Kami, como ficava envergonhada depois de cada beijo que trocavam, adorava os beijos de Kakashi, mas não conseguia evitar corar toda vez que ele a beijava com mais ferocidade. Kakashi pegou na mão pequena e delicada, que se escondia com uma sua, e disse olhando nos olhos dela e sussurrando sensual:

- Agora podemos ir.- Logo após deu um sorriso de canto, fazendo uma Hinata ficar ainda mais corada, e responder.

-E v-vou na f-frente! – Tentou evitar gaguejar, mas falhara totalmente na sua prática.

-Hai, vá, mas não fique longe do meu olhar, vou apenas buscar meus pertences a sala de professores e logo me encontro com você perto do carro! – Disse Kakashi com intenção de lhe roubar mais uns beijos quando estivessem os dois na casa dela."Tenho de a levar a minha casa" pensou, mas logo depois foi despertado pela voz de Hinata.

-B-bem vou indo.

E rapidamente ela pegou na mochila e saiu do alcance de Kakashi e este sempre observando-a, assim que contornou a esquina do edifício na parte de trás do colégio, Kakashi começou a andar, para não a perder de vista e ir rapidamente buscar os pertences básicos para a poder levar a casa. Entrou na escola enquanto Hinata ia para o parque de estacionamento.

….

Hinata já ia chegando ao parque de estacionamento privado, perto da escola onde se encontrava o carro de Kakashi, era um estacionamento pago e apesar de não ser demasiado caro, não era um sítio onde uma pessoa de posses normais pudesse dar ao luxo de estacionar todos os dias.

De repente Hinata vê um carro vermelho sangue, com uma placa escrita _Lamborguini_, na parte de trás do carro, o que lhe chamara a atenção não fora o carro, pois de carros Hinata não entendia quase nada, mais ao som que o carro a alta velocidade fizera ao entrar no parque chamara a sua atenção exaltando-a levemente, por incrível que pareça o carro foi bem colocado no lugar do estacionamento. O barulho que havia feito na entrada havia assustado Hinata, mas logo se tranquilizou ao ver o carro ser estacionado em segurança, e virou a sua atenção ao seu relógio, já antigo, de pulso, vendo as horas, eram quase 13:10 da tarde, plena hora de almoço. Hinata estava sozinha no parque.

Do carro saiu um homem alto, mas não tanto como Kakashi, cabelos castanhos lisos pelos ombros, musculado, forte, seus olhos castanhos estavam tapados pelos óculos escuros de luxo, estava vestindo, uns _jeans_ pretos nem largos nem justos, com uma blusa vermelha num tom escuro com um decote oval permitindo a qualquer pessoa que esta lhe vise boa parte do peito sarado e por cima um blazer cinza muito escuro de mangas arregaçadas.

Ao sair do carro o homem olhou em redor e logo os seus olhos prenderam-se na figura pequena, frágil e esbelta da colegial que se encontrava ali, mas que sem quer estava a olhar para ele, ela olhava para a entrada do parque como se estivesse esperando alguém, e estava.

Hinata olhava ansiosa esperando Kakashi, não se passara, nem 5 minutos que ali estava e já o queria ver de novo, queria que ele a beijasse outra vez, Hinata corou com os pensamentos.

Fora interrompida dos seus pensamentos quando ouviu uma voz atrás de si.

-O que uma bela moça faz por aqui?- perguntou olhando malicioso para o corpo da pequena ninfa a sua frente.

Hinata assustada virou-se automaticamente para a voz dando de cara com o homem que á pouco chegara. Envergonhada e incomodada disse.

-D-desculpe senhor, mas eu não o conheço!- a sua fase ficou assustada pois o homem tinha uma expressão no rosto que ela não gostara.

-Mas isso não é problema, por mim podemos começar a nos conhecer agora! – O homem olhava Hinata com desejo e se aproximava cada vez mais.

-D-Desculpe mas não acho boa ideia.- Disse tentando não ser mal-educada e se afastado do homem que estava já a três passos de si.

-Ah vamos garota, eu juro que sou um bom homem, principalmente com docinhos como você!- Respondeu num tom irónico, malicioso e debochado. Aproximou se tocando no braço de Hinata, que tentou se soltar, no entanto por ser muito mais fraca fisicamente não conseguiu.

-Senhor me largue…- disse desesperada batendo na mão do sujeito e em voz alta.

O Homem tentou aproximar Hinata de si, porem esta foi puxada com força para trás, fazendo o sujeito desconhecido solta-la.

Kakashi puxara Hinata contra si e logo depois colocou atrás de si num gesto de proteção e posse. O que aconteceu a seguir foi muito rápido, Kakashi deu um soco potente no homem fazendo este quase cair se não fosse pelo poste que estava atrás de si.

- Olha quem é vivo sempre aparece, que surpresa!- falou irónico e homem que ficara surpreso pela aparição de uma pessoa sua conhecida ali, enquanto massageava o local, que daqui a umas horas estaria roxo.

- É Gnema, á quanto tempo. - Falou frio e duro, num tom carregado de uma fúria mal contida, mostrando que era melhor não provoca-lo se Gnema quisesse ter dentes naturais.

-Você é a companhia dessa moça Kakashi? No tempo em que te conheci você gostava de mulheres e não de menininhas!- Riu debochado.

-O mesmo vale pra você Gnema, não é!? – Perguntou retorquiu enraivecido, no entanto o seu tom de voz era baixo, e expressava uma falsa calma.

-Kakashi …- sussurrou Hinata que estava atrás de si e encontrava-se assustada com a situação formada.

Kakashi expirou profundamente, e olhou por cima do ombro pra Hinata, e com voz verdadeiramente desta vez calma, lhe disse:

-Por favor pequena vá para dentro do carro, não irie demorar!

Rapidamente Hinata entrou dentro do carro que Kakashi tinha destrancado a distância.

-Escondendo sua pequena ninfa Kakashi!? Anos atrás você não se importava em partilhar quem dormia com você!

-Gnema só irei lhe dizer uma vez, esqueça todo o que viu aqui, e nunca mais em sua vida volte a si aproximar do que me pertence.

Kakashi saiu de perto de Gnema e entrou no carro com uma expressão séria e um tanto zangada. Nunca gostara de Gnema, conhecia-o desde o colegial em Konoha e nunca, apesar de ambos estarem no grupo de festas e bebedeiras frequentes, havia suportado Gnema que desde sempre o tentara imitar e ter tudo o que ele tivera, até nos mesmo casos de uma noite que Kakashi tinha, Gnema procurava a tal mulher com que Kakashi estivera, numa tentativa de supera-lo na cama, sempre acabava frustrado, porque Kakashi era ainda mais fogoso que ele!

Hinata estava assustada dentro do carro, não gostara daquele homem que agora ela sabia chamar-se Gnema, pela maneira com este falara com Kakashi tinha a certeza que se conheciam, e não gostara principalmente da maneira como ele se havia dirigido a si e a Kakashi, não gostava se ser tocada, mesmo que fosse de leve, daquela maneira mais desejosa, por alguém que não fosse o seu Kakashi. Também percebera o quão possessivo era Kakashi.

Kakashi apertou o acelerador e rapidamente saiu do parque de estacionamento, fazendo algum barulho, em sinal de ameaça, para um Gnema que ficara intrigado com a cena que vira, e que teria de procurar um saco de gelo, caso contrário, não tardaria a que o local incha-se. Kakashi estava mais forte do que antes, isso ele poderá constatar.

….

O caminho de carro fora rápido demais para Hinata. Kakashi conduzia não em alta velocidade, mas sim com mais velocidade a que Hinata estava habituada. Parou abruptamente em frente a um jardim perto do bairro de Hinata e colocou o carro num lugar ao acaso visto que aquela hora, por estar toda gente almoçando, estava vazio. Quando parados Kakashi respirou fundo e disse:

-Me perdoe pequena, mas estou nervoso!-Disse sabendo que ela ficara ressentida de ele sequer ter olhado para ela durante o percurso tão cego de raiva em ver Gnema tocando no braço de Hinata.

-A c-culpa não é sua é minha devia ter-me afastado logo dele!- Disse chorosa.

Kakashi vendo o pranto de Hinata agarrou-a suavemente para o seu colo e abraçou-a logo com certa força contra o seu peito. Hinata com os olhos marejados olha para Kakashi que abaixa a sua mascara e logo a seguir beija Hinata profundamente, fazendo a mesma suspirar. As línguas dançavam sedutoramente conforme o ritmo imposto por Kakashi. Separaram-se ofegantes e Hinata corou de leve, no entanto os seus olhos ainda estavam levemente marejados.

-Não tem que se desculpar pequena, não foi sua culpa, aliás devo dizer que se alguém teve culpa esse foi eu, nunca devia ter pedido para me esperar junto do carro, nunca pensei que o parque de estacionamento estivesse vazio e que aquele bastardo ia aparecer!

-Ainda assim Kakashi kun…-Kakashi colocou os dois dedos sobre os lábios de Hinata calando-a.

-Não se culpe, a culpa foi minha, e pra além do mais isso não voltara acontecer eu estarei do seu lado, não chore por isto, e agora minha pequena menina, me deixe beija-la.

Hinata passou a mãozinha pequena sobre os olhos tiram os vestígios de lagrimas, deu um sorriso tímido e fechou os olhos, levantou o rosto um pouco mais, e entre abriu os lábios oferecendo a boca pequena e rosada ao seu amado. Kakashi excitado com a submissão da sua menina pós uma mão nos cabelos longos macios e sedosos, desprendeu o elástico desfazendo o rabo-de-cavalo, ao mesmo tempo que distribuía doces beijos no maxilar de Hinata. Quando desfez rabo-de-cavalo disse sedutoramente no ouvido de Hinata.

-Se senta no meu colo pequena.

-H-Hai…-disse envergonhada.

Kakashi ajudou Hinata a ergue-se ligeiramente e sentou-a como queria no seu colo. Ela de frente para ele com as pernas afastadas e envoltas do quadril de Kakashi.

-E s-se alguém n-nos v-ver…- disse receosa e envergonhada só de pensar em ser vista com Kakashi naquela posição.

-Não se preocupe os vidros do carro são fumados, estamos sozinhos aqui.- Falou tentando acalma-la, mas no fundo se divertia com a cara de constrangimento dela.

- T-tabém.- Respondeu olhando para as janelas.

Kakashi coloca as mãos em torno da cintura pequena.

-Esqueça isso pequena, deixe me beija-la como você merece.

Assim que disse isto Hinata respirou fundo e fez o esmo que antes, inclinou a cabeça um pouco para trás, fechou os olhos, emudeceu ligeiramente os lábios pequenos e macios e deixou a boca entre aberta esperando receber um delicioso beijo do amado.

Kakashi comtemplou a cena a sua frente e logo a ardente excitação lhe percorreu o corpo másculo. Hinata sentada daquela maneira em seu colo com o rosto numa expressão de submissão e desejo e a saia, sem que Hinata percebe-se levantara um pouco e encontrava-se 3 dedos acima do joelho, mostrando o final das meias pretas e Kakashi notou que por naquele dia estar um pouco quente, Hinata não usava collants.

Rapidamente uma das mãos que estava na cintura de Hinata foi para os cabelos da mesma, inclinado um pouco mais a cabeça da mesma para trás enquanto lhe tomava os lábios ferozmente, fazendo Hinata soltar um inocente gemido. Línguas e lábios já não eram distinguíveis, beijavam-se com fervor sobre o controlo de Kakashi que devorava a boca pequena sem piedade, com um desejo tão forte e ardente que jamais havia sentido por outra. As mãos de Hinata acariciavam gentilmente os cabelos de Kakashi enquanto a mão deste que antes se encontrava n cintura descia e adentrava a saia de Hinata chegando a coxa fina e apertando-a com desejo, soltando um rosnado de prazer ao sentir a pele tão macia como a própria ceda e intocada sob as suas mãos demasiado experientes.

Logo os beijos desceram pelo maxilar, para depois encontrarem o macio e delicado pescoço pálido da menina esperando por ser marcado como merecia, sem se conter Kakashi chupou mordeu gentilmente e lambeu, todo o pescoço da sua pequena, quer de um lado quer do outro, enquanto a mão que estava nos cabelos da jovem menina, se preocupou em achar a outra coxa, subindo toda a saia.

-K-Kakashi kun, eu.- Tentou dizer entre suspiros, não sabia porque mas sentia que naquele ritmo iriam além dos beijos, mesmo não sabendo o que era o "além".

-Eu sei pequena.- Falou voltando ao maxilar delicado da menina, para logo a seguir beija-la docemente nos lábios e depois povoar vários selinhos sobre o seu rosto delicado e pequeno.

Kakashi afastou um pouco Hinata com a pouca sanidade que lhe restava, no entanto ao faze-lo pode reparar que a sua pequena olhava, constrangida e curiosa para um ponto especifico coberto pela calça _jeans_ azul escura. O membro de Kakashi estava com uma ereção enorme, fazendo o membro que num estado não ereto era grande, mas com a ereção estava enorme se nota-se ao ponto de nem a calça _jeans_ conseguir disfarçar.

-O q-que é i-isso K-Kakashi kun?- Perguntou um tanto assustada, pensando que Kakashi estaria passando mal ou algo do género, nunca havia visto um homem nu nem em desenhos, na escola em geral havia grande tabu, afinal era uma das escolas mais tradicionais, antigas e ricas do país.

Kakashi se excitou ainda mais, ao mesmo tempo que recuperava a consciência do seu ato. Hinata era mais inocente que qualquer outra pessoa que conhecia, também com 15 anos era muito jovem, no entanto nos dias de hoje grande parte das moças não era assim, o que fazia a sua Hinata única e especial, ao mesmo tempo que tamanha inocência o excitava loucamente.

-Um dia você minha menina vai saber, agora quero leva-la a casa.- Afirmou sorrindo sereno com um pouco de malicia que não conseguia conter.

-Hai- Disse Hinata ainda curiosa mas constrangida.

Kakashi gentilmente retirou Hinata naquela posição e depositou a menor no banco beijando a testa alva por cima da franja sedosa.

Levou a casa que já estava perto, no caminho o diálogo entre ambos foi descontraído, e Kakashi sem perder a atenção devida a estrada pegava na pequena mão da mais nova e acarinhava docemente.

Brevemente tinham chegado e Hinata convidou Kakashi para entrar um pouco que prontamente aceitou e caminharam os dois no pequeno espaço que havia entre o pequeno portão branco e a porta de entrada.

Hinata abriu a porta e corada, no entanto determinada disse:

-Kakashi kun, v-você quer almoçar comigo?-Perguntou querendo passar mais tempo com ele.

Kakashi sorriu com isso, Hinata não sabia como o encantava! Como a admirava, como queria estar todo o tempo possível com ela. Afinal vivera imenso tempo sozinho, na mais profunda solidão com uma vida vazia, achando que era não havia uma melhor para si, porque parecia destinado a ficar sem as pessoas que amava, a ficar só! Como havia sido idiota! E a vida lhe mostrado isso, colocando um pequeno anjo delicado, mas forte numa determinada maneira! Hinata apesar das humilhações jamais mudou a sua maneira de ser, ou tornou-se amarga e invejosa como a grande maioria das pessoas. Fora superior a isso, não arranjara jamais briga com as pessoas que a maltratavam, simplesmente dava aquilo que pessoas assim mereciam e temiam: o desprezo. Aos olhos de Hinata aquelas pessoas nada mais queriam do que chamar a atenção e descontar as próprias frustrações e falta de personalidade e carinho nos outros. Olhando para Hinata neste momento Kakashi tinha a mais plena certeza que vivera todo este tempo para encontrar a doce menina-mulher que se encontrava a sua frente.

-Hai pequena, estou curioso acerca da sua culinária!- Disse calmo e divertido com a ideia degustar o que sairia das mãos da sua menina.

Entraram os dois, e Hinata rumou até á cozinha sendo prontamente seguida por Kakashi.

Hinata fez questão que ele se sentasse na pequena negando qualquer tipo de ajuda que Kakashi quisesse prestar, ela queria cozinhar para o amado, queria surpreende-lo assim como ele surpreendia a ela. E na cozinha Hinata conseguiria, pois era uma ótima cozinheira.

Enquanto Hinata se movimentava pela cozinha preparando o almoço, ambos conversavam, esquecendo o incidente com Gnema. No almoço Kakashi poderá constatar: não havia comida no mundo que fosse melhor que a da sua pequena.

….

Duas horas depois Kakashi e Hinata, acabavam os dois de colocar a loiça no lugar, e claro depois de muita insistência, e beijos apaixonados conseguira fazer a pequena mudar de ideia.

Kakashi logo apos teria de ir embora, tinha uma reunião de professores, ainda um pouco antes das 16:00horas da tarde.

Saíram da cozinha enquanto Hinata ria discretamente e envergonhada de alguns fatos que Kakashi contava de quando era pequeno, antes de a sua mãe morrer. Após recomporem-se Kakashi disse:

-Tenho de ir pequena.

- Eu sei Kakashi kun.- Disse tristonha mas carinhosa.

-Não sei, quando sairei do trabalho, mas assim que o fizer se ainda estiver sozinha passarei por cá!- Prometeu enquanto sorria para ela.

-Hai, ficarei esperando.

Hinata abriu a porta e Kakashi deu-lhe um leve beijo nos lábios, ainda estava "quente" do beijo que haviam trocado no carro e na escola.

Assim que saiu, andou uns metros entre a pequena distância entre o pequeno portão branco, e a porta da casa de Hinata, parou no meio e olhou para trás.

Hinata estava com a porta aberta e corou, pois parecia que Kakashi só de olhar para ela havia-lhe lido o pensamento, ela queria um beijo de verdade.

Kakashi virou-se e em alguns passos largos estava perto de Hinata erguendo-a do chão facilmente enquanto lhe tomava os lábios sedento, não querendo se controlar tanto naquele momento.

Beijavam-se com muito ardor, como se buscassem o sabor de um do outro, ou como se simplesmente o mundo acabe amanha.

As mãos de Hinata ocupavam-se dos cabelos prateados, enquanto as mãos de Kakashi agarravam firmemente a cintura da franzina e delicada menina que tinha nos braços.

Os beijos desceram pelo pescoço pálido da mais nova, outra vez naquele dia provocando uma quentura no corpo de Hinata que não se devia a vergonha, enquanto as mãos de Kakashi paravam nas nádegas delicadas cobertas pela saia.

Hinata ao sentir, os lábios de Kakashi irem para um ponto abaixo, entre abriu os olhos um pouco ao faze-lo quase morreu de vergonha e susto.

As suas quatro amigas olhavam para a cena de olhos esbugalhados. Apenas conseguiam ver o corpo do professor curvado, marcando o pescoço da menor, demasiado entretido para notar a presença das quatro jovens e também para lembrar que deixara a porta aberta, fora o corpo do sensei só via a cara da Hyuuga.

Sakura, Ino, Temari e Tenten, estavam abismadas vendo a cena, Ino então tinha a boca aberta. A palavra INACREDITÁVEL, pairava na cabeça das jovens que haviam esquecido até dos próprios pensamentos.

Ao sentir Hinata mais tensa, Kakashi parou os beijos no pescoço e olhou a pequena nos olhos vendos assustados e fixos num ponto atrás de si.

Quando olhou também se surpreendeu com a parição das quatro raparigas atrás de si. Duas reconhecia, eram Sakura e Ino do ano seguinte ao de Hinata, as outras duas nunca havia visto.

Respirou fundo, agora teria de conversar com elas também, afinal havia sido pego no ato, falaria da situação de modo a que as aulas que o olhavam incrédulas não pensassem o pior dele. Tomou então a dianteira da situação.

-Não tirem conclusões precipitadas, eu posso explicar o que se passa!

Ino não contendo a língua dentro da boca disse, num tom surpreso.

-É BOM MESMO SENSEI!

…

Logo a seguir de entrarem em casa de Hinata, todos seguiram para o comodo da sala e lá sentaram-se onde Kakashi relatou sucintamente toda a situação, e aos poucos as fases surpresas foram trocadas por expressões compreensivas e admiradas, principalmente quando o sensei se revelou amando a rapariga que durante toda a conversa corava e concordava com algum fato que Kakashi revelava.

-Espero que compreendam a nossa situação.- Disse Kakashi por fim.

Sakura mais sensata que Ino, sem sombra de dúvida, respondeu, depois de olhar para as amigas e receber um olhar de concordância, todas pensavam o mesmo.

-Nos compreendemos Professor Hatake, e não vamos nos meter, já que o senhor a ama de fato.

-Mais que a minha própria vida.- Declarou convicto olhando para Hinata, que corou mais, e as amigas seguraram os risinhos e gritinhos dizendo KAWAI.

-Agora se não se importam tenho de ir embora, meu emprego me espera.

-Claro sensei.- Disse Sakura compreensiva.

-Me acompanha a porta pequena?- Hinata corou de novo mas balançou a cabeça num aceno positivo. As meninas seguram-se novamente e derreteram-se tanto pela alcunha que Kakashi tinha colocado na Hyuuga com pelo tom de voz de Kakashi.

Hinata a acompanhou-o a porta abriu-lha e este antes de se ir embora disse:

-Não voltarei hoje pequena, acho que suas amigas precisam falar com você e você com elas.

-Hai Ka-Kakashi kun!- falou envergonhada pela situação.

-Pequena não fique envergonhada, até foi melhor, desse jeito não teremos de omitir a nossa relação para as pessoas de que você gosta.

-Hai Kakashi kun, m-mas e-elas p-pegaram a g-gente se b-beijando.- Falou envergonhada lembrando do momento um tanto quente em que havia sido pegos.

-Não se preocupe com isso, muito mais pessoas um dia iram nos ver.- Falou pensando nos passeios que queria dar com ela, tudo o que se seguiria depois.

Deu-lhe um beijo suave nos lábios e saiu, acenando uma última vez antes de entrar no carro.

Hinata entrou de novo em casa e viu uma Ino praticamente encurrala-la á parede e entusiasmada proferir:

-Agora quero os detalhes de todos dos pegas que você e aquele homem mais gostoso de Konoha tem dado!

….

Longe, no centro de Konoha já Gnema estava num requintado restaurante almoçando, devido ao soco que recebera de Kakashi, passara algum tempo cuidando daquilo, só almoçando quase três horas depois.

Ia a meio da refeição quando levou o copo, do mais caro vinho á boca, que apesar de caro não combinava com a leve refeição francesa, retirando parte do seu sabor sempre que bebia.

Na sua mira aparece uma cabeleira deslumbrante e ruiva alaranjada. Mei sempre estonteante, porem não era como a pequena ninfa de Kakashi que estava na sua mente.

A mulher ao avistar o "amigo" de longa data, vai a passos sedutores em direção ao mesmo. Mei havia conhecido Gnema numa balada depois de Kakashi ter-se retirado do exército, Gnema era bom de cama mas não melhor que o Kakashi.

-Olá Gnema, como tens passado? Pensava que moravas na outra cidade.- Falou sedutora.

-Morava, me mudei recentemente, e parece que vou-me divertir muito por aqui!-Respondeu malicioso pensando nas noites que partilharia com Mei e o gozo que lhe daria roubar a ninfa de Kakashi para si. Mal sabia ele que nunca conseguiria.

-Pelas marca roxa na sua cara vejo, que revê-o um amigo que lhe quer muito bem, não?- Perguntou com certa ironia.

-Vi Kakashi, ele estava com uma pequena ninfa e ao que parece não está interessado em partilha-la.- Contou com certo deboche e raiva mal contida.

Já Mei do outro lado da mesa, fervilhou de raiva, ela sabia quem era a "ninfa" a quem ele se referia, a desgraçada da miúda que viu no outro dia e que lhe roubara Kakashi.

-Não vejo nada de interessante nessa garota, não passa de uma criança sem graça!-Disse com desdém.

-Você sabe quem é? – Questionou surpreso.

-Sei, é por causa dela que Kakashi não está interessado em mim.- Verbalizou enfurecida.

-Oras Mei então assunto é serio?

-Pelos vistos sim!

-Então mais instigado me sinto na minha caçada!- Pronunciou gargalhando levemente a seguir.

-O que essa garota tem de especial? Duvido que saiba como agradar um homem como Kakashi ou você na cama!- Proferiu azedada com aquele interesse que os dois homens tinham na miúda.

-Mei, é isso que torna as coisas mais excitantes, o fato de ser seu primeiro da uma sensação de posse e domínio, que eu e Kakashi gostamos.

-Ela é assim tão boa, que seja melhor que eu?- Indagou assanhada.

-Me de o seu numero e marcamos um encontro, depois de relembrar mos os velhos tempos poderei saber!- Falou retirando o celular do casaco malicioso, sendo acompanhado pela mulher á sua frente.


	8. Capitulo 8 - Jantares e Aprovação

Capitulo 8 – Jantares e Aprovação

As raparigas estavam reunidas na pequena e confortável sala, fazendo perguntas impertinentes e um tanto intimas. Fazendo todas não, era mais propriamente Ino e Temari que depois de saber que aquele era o namorado da amiga se perguntava como ela aguentava não estar sempre colada a ele, que o seu Shika, não lê-se os pensamentos.

Ino era assim como as outras, uma lindíssima rapariga, com um corpo desenvolvido para a sua idade. Era alta com 1.73, os seios médios, quadris largos, e coxas médias e traseiro grande distribuindo-se muito bem os 59 kl que tinha. O rosto era fino com bonitas feições que cada vez mais eram de mulher, os grandes olhos azuis entusiasmados e curiosos brilhavam como nunca com a curiosidade sendo cada vez mais aguçada.

A outra loira tinha uma personalidade parecida com a de Ino no entanto não era de ficar se intrometendo tanto na intimidade das pessoas, mas ao ver o gostoso que era o namorado da amiga ficara cheia de curiosidade. Fisicamente era a mais alta do grupo atingindo 1.77 de altura, assim como a mais velha já com 21 anos e cursava moda na faculdade e a mais recheada em curvas, os quadris eram largos, os seios grandes, as coxas grossas e o traseiro grande a barriga tal como a de todas ali presente era lisa, pesava 63 Kl que estavam bem de acordo com a sua estrutura de jovem e recém-formada mulher.

Tenten era já a segunda mais baixa do grupo, com 1.60 e tal como Sakura e Hinata, era das mais ajuizadas porem muito extrovertida e alegre. Seus seios eram médios, quadril médio e coxas finas, porem não tanto como as de Hinata, seu rosto era um pouco mais quadrado, porem não muito, as feições delicadas enquadravam bem o seu rosto, tornando-a tão bela como as outras, com um cabelo castanho escorrido que se encontrava neste momento solto, pois normalmente, como era desportista, mantinha o preso em dois coques. Já tinha 18 anos e começara agora a cursar educação física.

Todas haviam-se conhecido a dois anos de uma forma um tanto inusitada.

_Era uma tarde no colégio de Konoha, Ino, como de costume, briguenta, andava a bofetada e puxões de cabelo com Shion. No final da briga, depois de quase uma hora os contínuos conseguiram separar as duas jovens que lutavam feito duas leoas, devido a uma provocação de Shion. Ino seguiu para o banheiro que havia de um lado da escola, enquanto Shion, havia ido para o outro do lado oposto, sabiam que seriam chamadas á diretoria mas primeiro iriam se aprontar decentemente, já que até roupa tinha rasgado uma a outra._

_Hinata estava no banheiro, quando de repente ouviu a porta do banheiro ser abruptamente revelando a jovem, já para a idade alta, de longos cabelos loiros, totalmente fora do lugar a fina blusa de verão do uniforme de colegial meio rasgada no ombro, vários arranhões nos braços e marcas no rosto. Olhou assustada._

_- ODEIO AQUELA VADIA LOIRA DA SHION, UM DIA JURO QUE PENDURO ELA DE CABEÇA PRA BAIXO DENTRO DE UM POÇO, DEPOIS DE DEIXAR ELA CARECA!-Disse enquanto jogava a mochila em cima da grande e limpa bancada do lavado e tirava de lá o casaco que por sorte não usava na hora da briga._

_Ino vestiu o casaco e por estar nervosa nem viu Hinata encolhida a um canto._

_Ino lavou o rosto e viu Hinata encolhida com um ar assustado. _

_-Desculpe, é que estou enervada com um problema meu, desculpe o grito tá? Não era pra você._

_Hinata mais descontraída, porem como sempre acanhada disse._

_-N-não precisa pedir d-desculpa, v-você quer ajuda com os machucados moça?- perguntou olhando os arranhões vermelhos no braço da moça._

_- Sim quero por favor!- disse sorrindo se achando a pessoa mais furtada do planeta pois não teria de ir ter com a diretora, correndo o risco de os seus arranhões criarem infeções, por causa das unhas da vadia da Shion, ainda a desgraçada poderia pegar algo a ela, assim pensava. _

_Hinata tímida e delicada, depositou a mochila em cima da banca do lavado, e dela tirou uma pena caixinha, com água oxigenada, algumas pomadas, algodão e gazes. Afinal, Hinata além de prevenida sempre fora alguém propenso a quedas devido, a sua coordenação motora, melhor pela falta dela._

Não fora preciso muito para as duas após esse incidente de Ino ficarem amigas, apesar de muito diferentes em vários aspetos.

Através de Ino, Hinata conheceu Sakura, que por sua vez lhe apresentou Tenten e Temari, que apesar de não poderem estar sempre presentes devido a faculdade sempre mantinham contacto com as outras três raparigas.

Neste momento Hinata que estava na mira do fogo da curiosidade de Ino e perversidade de Temarie.

-Me conta Hinata chan, o Sensei gostosão beija bem, tem boa pegada?- Perguntou Temari cheia de malicia. Porém era mais para envergonhar a amiga do que propriamente pelo sensei, que apesar de ser um dos homens, mais gostosos que ela já havia visto, o seu Shika estaria sempre e primeiro lugar, claro.

-Vai conta Hina como vocês se conheceram, foi assim de cara que vocês se apaixonaram? Me Conta!

Hinata estava quase desmaiando de vergonha mais uma pergunta e iria desmaiar de verdade.

-Hina ele já tentou intimidades com você, não deixa não, olha que homem mais velho é fogo, é preciso ter cuidado, mas isso não quer dizer que você não pode dar uns maravilhosos pegas nele né!? Quando a gente chegou ele parecia que ia te devorar com aquela pegada toda…

Nesse momento Hinata desmaiou de tanta vergonha que sentiu e mesmo desmaiada o seu rosto estava fortemente corado.

-OLHA O QUE VOCÊS DUAS TARADAS FIZERAM!

-A CULPA NÃO FOI MINHA TESTUDA COR- DE – ROSA, FOI A TEMARI QUE COMEÇOU A FALAR SAFADEZA…

-OLHA SUA INO-PORCA, NÃO ME CHAMA DE TESTUDA VIU!? SE NÃO ARRANCO TUA PERUCA!

Começaram a costumeira discussão onde os apelidos de infância se fizeram presentes como se ambas ainda estivessem no pré-escolar.

Tenten amparava Hinata, abanando uma das mãos fazendo vento para tentar fazer com que Hinata "acordasse".

Temarie ergueu-se do sofá e disse com toda a calma que um rinoceronte com uma unha encravada tem.

-NÃO IMPORTA QUEM TEVE A CULPA, VOCÊS VE SE DEIXAM DE BRIGAR!

Sakura e Ino bufaram ao mesmo tempo, entreolharam-se e responderam em uníssimos.

-A CULPA FOI SUA Ó LOIRA COR DE MANTEIGA!

-OH SUAS …-Tenten com voz gentil despertou as três amigas que estavam discutindo.

-Meninas a Hina tá acordando, chega de briga, não temos mais idade para isso!- Falou com voz de repreensão no final.

Hinata acordou e viu o rosto das quatro amigas sorrindo para si, cada uma do seu jeito.

Nesse momento a mais nova de todas teve a certeza que por mais que o tempo passasse jamais teria amizades tão verdadeiras como aquelas ali presentes consigo.

-AINDA BEM QUE ACORDO HINA, A GENTE AGORA, DEPOIS DO MARAVILHOSO CHOCOLATE QUE SÓ VOCÊ SABE FAZER, VAI FALAR SOBRE O GOSTOSO NAMORADO-SENSEI QUE VOCÊ ARRUMOU!- Falou Temari que ao mesmo tempo "pedia" o chocolate e de quebra detalhes da vida amorosa recém-começada da amiga.

Eram as amizades mais sinceras que uma pessoa poderia querer, MAS COMO SABIAM ENVERGONHA-LA!

…

Dois dias se passaram e tal como o grupo exótico de raparigas havia prometido, o relacionamento da Hyuuga com o sensei, era segredo e assim seria até que os enamorados pudessem oficializar tudo aos olhos de todos, sem se esconderem de absolutamente de ninguém.

Era aula da tarde e Kakashi estava dando aula a turma da sua pequena. Kakashi havia passado três exercícios de física no quadro e a seria silenciosa sala se uma voz aguda afinada como o miar de uma gata no cio não fizesse questão de chamar o sensei para cada exercício, que por acaso seguiam quase todos o mesmo raciocínio. Karin chamou, a seu ver sedutora, novamente o sensei:

-Sensei Hatake, pode vir qui, por favor!

-Diga Senhorita Karin!- Respondeu calmo, enquanto explicava o exercício de forma simples e com termos não tão científicos para que o aluno, que realmente tinha muitas dificuldades na matéria, entendesse e quem sabe melhorasse.

-Não vem aqui professor?- Perguntou fingindo calma e inocência na voz irritante.

Kakashi franziu um pouco o cenho, tinha cada vez menos paciência para aturar a forma descarada como Karin dava e cima dele, aquela rapariga não poderia ser um pouco menos oferecida? Por Kami ele já a havia rejeitado de todas as formas possíveis!

Em outros tempos apreciaria a tenacidade da rapariga e seus supostos jogos de sedução, mas agora tudo o que sentia era irritação, e certa pena, pois tinha a certeza que tudo aquilo que ela procurava na rua, era o que na realidade nunca havia tido em casa. Talvez com o passar dos anos Karin mudasse, como Kakashi e encontrasse um grande amor, mas até lá seria nada mais nada menos que uma rapariga egocêntrica, egoísta, invejosa, fútil e carente.

Kakashi dava graças a Kami, por sua Hinata não ser do tipo ciumenta agressiva, senão Karin já teria apanhado muito.

-Não vejo porque ir a ai Senhorita Karin, já que os exercícios serão agora corrigidos no quadro e para além disso será bom que coloque suas dúvidas em voz alta, para que assim quem compartilha delas poder ser esclarecido também.

Respondeu Kakashi por fim com a calma, e certa indiferença, por que era conhecido.

Hinata mais atrás no seu lugar de costume, ficou um tanto enciumada pela persistência de Karin. Claro que tinha alguns ciúmes, porem não os alimentava, acreditava piamente no amor de Kakashi por si, no entanto não consegui deixar de se sentir insegura, já que ela perto de Karin não passava de uma garota sem graça, a seu ver. Tão enganada a cerca de si mesma.

E também não alimentava os ciúmes porque Kakashi tinha uma postura exemplar, e rejeitava todas as investidas da ruiva de cabelos vermelhos, ora ignorando ora respondendo como agora.

Rapidamente a ultima meia hora, passou e o sinal tocou, fazendo todos os alunos saírem, menos claro Hinata que ficou arrumando o seu material.

Kakashi ao ver que todos haviam saído e nenhum objeto pessoal de um aluno for deixado para trás, velozmente percorreu a sala de encontro a sua menina que se estava assim como ele á espera daquele momento.

Assim que a alcançou Kakashi não se fez de rogado e logo a abraçou prendendo o pequeno corpo junto ao seu. Hinata corou e os seus delicados e finos braços logo timidamente envolveram a cintura do amado que a cariciava seus cabelos.

Kakashi afastou-se ligeiramente, uma mão que acariciava seus cabelos, passou suavemente numa caricia sobre o frágil pescoço, chegando ao maxilar até a uma das faces coradas da pequena. Adorava ver aquelas bochechas coradas, demonstrava não apenas o quanto era tímida e vexada mas também a candura que existia nela.

Ergueu mais um pouco o rosto miúdo em direção ao seu e tomou os macios lábios num beijo arrebatador entrelaçando as línguas enquanto acariciava a sua finíssima cintura segurando-a firmemente contra si enquanto ele se curvava.

Quando se separaram ofegantes, Kakashi mordiscou o lábio inferior docemente e logo após direcionou a boca para bem perto do ouvido delicado e proferiu rouco e com uma voz baixa:

-Quero que venha conhecer a minha casa menina…- Logo a seguir mordeu gentilmente o glóbulo da orelha pequena e muito pálida, que fez a mais nova estremecer, e suspirar ao mesmo tempo que respondia.

-H-Hai- Apesar das suas tentativas de não gaguejar, era difícil com ele fazendo ela ter sensações "diferentes".

-Vamos.- Num impulso pegou a minúscula mão feminina e saiu da sala caminhando com ela pelo corredor que ele sabia estar vazio aquela hora.

Já do lado de fora Hinata foi na frente mas logo a pós Kakashi seguiu-a, nunca tirando os olhos da figurinha diminuta da sua pequena, ficando encantado com o balançar que a saia fazia cada vez que esta andava acompanhando do movimento do quadril estreito que tantas vezes em sonhos apertava enquanto a sua língua adentrava o íntimo feminino.

Chegaram ao luxoso automóvel e Kakashi de surpresa pegou a no colo e sentou-a dentro do carro.

Rapidamente o mais velho também entrou e foram em direção ao apartamento de Kakashi.

Logo estavam em frente a um dos maiores e melhores, e consequentemente mais caros, edifícios de Konoha. A grande construção em pedra negra e vidros escuros tinha um ar moderno, sofisticado e elegante deixando claro a que naquele local só poderiam viver pessoas de posses não comuns.

Kakashi entrou num parque de estacionamento privado do próprio edifício, que ficava em frente ao mesmo, ao entrar um senhor com idade próxima dos 50 anos curvou-se enquanto Kakashi parou o carro e sussurrou no ouvido de Hinata.

-Vamos sair pequena.- Hinata confusa obedeceu.

Prontamente estavam os dois fora do veículo e o senhor educadamente dirigiu-se a Kakashi.

-Boa Tarde Sr. Hatake, deseja o lugar de sempre?

-Boa tarde Sr. Saito, sim o mesmo lugar.- Respondeu de forma polida também entregando a chave ao homem.

Rapidamente o senhor entrou no carro e colocou-o no lugar desejado enquanto Kakashi pegou na mão de Hinata puxou-a de modo a segui-lo, mas subitamente Hinata parou.

-V-você mora aqui Kakashi kun?- Inquiriu olhando a imponente obra arquitetada á sua frente.

-Hai pequena. – Replicou abraçando pelas costas a sua menina, que ele percebera ficar espantada ao ver tamanho luxo á sua frente.

Ao contrário das outras que normalmente ficariam contentes, Hinata ficara espantada e apreensiva. Apreensiva pois tinha a certeza que não conseguiria se enquadrar.

-Kakashi kun t-tem a certeza que quer que eu vá?-Perguntou receosa pensando que Kakashi estivesse só a ser gentil com ela.

-Pequena…-Repreendeu num tom de voz sério e duro, enquanto virava Hinata para si e com uma mão ergueu o seu pequeno rosto fazendo olha-lo nos olhos.

-Jamais pense que eu tenho vergonha de você, eu lhe amo pelo que é, não pelo que tem.

-H-Hai desculpe Kakashi kun.- Pediu Hinata comovida pelo que Kakashi dissera.

-Não precisa menina, e agora venha.

Pegou-lhe na mão, novamente e sem constrangimento algum entrou com ela pela porta grande porta de vidro á prova de bala.

Ao entrar passaram por alguns seguranças, que quase eram tão altos como Kakashi, vestidos em elegantes ternos negros, e depois imediatamente viram outro senhor, este mais baixo e de ar simpático, apesar do traço que tinha horizontal que passava bem no meio da cana do nariz.

Kakashi dirigiu-se a ele polidamente porem com o certo indiferença natural e costumeira no olhar.

-Boa Tarde, chegou alguma coisa para mim?

O homem bem simpático como era com todos logo verbalizou.

-Boa tarde, mas não , não chegou nada.

-Obrigada .

Pegou na mão da sua menina que olhava envergonhada, pelo olhar de espanto que nem os próprios seguranças conterão.

Não que Kakashi fosse rude com alguém, antes pelo contrário era muito polido ao dialogar com as pessoas, mas não nunca o haviam visto ser tão "sentimental" e delicado com alguém, até a indiferença havia desaparecido, assim que ele olhara para ela.

E assim entraram no elevador.

Hinata olhava para tudo, vendo a sofisticação e beleza do lugar, era tão seu oposto, a seu ver.

Kakashi abraçando-a pelos ombros, desviou os fios negros azulados e plantou carinho selinhos na nuca branca e delicada, Hinata arrepiou-se e relaxou ao sentir os braços do amado em torno de si, nos braços dele sentia-se segura.

Kakashi adivinhando os seus pensamentos murmurou audível e calmo.

- Eu sei que este é um sítio diferente do que está habituada, mas quero muito que conheça meu apartamento.

Hinata tremeu e enrubesceu com a voz rouca e grave do namorado atrás de si.

-Me D-desculpe m-mas eu t-tenho m-medo de envergonhar você.- Respondeu sincera.

-Você jamais me envergonhará pequena, relaxe meu amor você está comigo.- Kakashi jamais se envergonharia dela, antes pelo contrário, lhe tinha grande orgulho pela sua simplicidade e honestidade.

O elevador abriu-se mostrando o longo e largo corredor com algumas portas. Kakashi pegou-a no colo e com ela foi até a sua porta Hinata não pode deixar de se envergonhar com o ato. Ao chegarem a porta Kakashi depositou Hinata no chão colocou a chave na fechadura e rodou.

Ao abrir a porta, o mais velho revelou uma sala grande e espaçosa, nas cores vermelha, cinza, preta e prata que se espalhavam pela casa mostrando a preferência do seu proprietário.

Kakashi fez espaço para a pequena passar e ela entrou vendo o bonito que era apesar dos tons muito escuros.

-É bonita a sua casa Kakashi.- Exprimiu a sua sincera opinião.

-Obrigado pequena, mas vou-lhe mostrar o resto!

E novamente os pés pequenos abandonaram o chão, levando a mais nova a conhecer os outros cómodos da casa.

…

Kakashi já mostrara toda a casa, em meio de risos, carinhos e beijos, na realidade o apartamento inteiro não, faltava ainda o seu quarto.

Gargalhando discretamente juntamente com Hinata de uma brincadeira sua e entraram no quarto. Kakashi colocou-a delicadamente no chão vendo a menor andando pelo quarto e alegremente foi espreitar e a vista que teve era de cortar a respiração.

D a janela de Kakashi era possível ver o outro lado da cidade por inteiro, eram perto quase das 17:30h da tarde e por isso já era possível ver o sol mais baixo e a luz alaranjada de prólogo de pôr-do-sol banhar a cidade.

-A vista é linda Kakashi kun.- Disse realmente maravilhada.

Kakashi também observava, no entanto os seus olhos não fitavam o horizonte mas sim a beleza tanto externa como interna da garota sua frente, achando-se o mais sortudo dos homens.

Hinata ao virar-se de novo para Kakashi viu ele olhando atentamente para ela e Hinata ruborizou perante o olhar analítico á sua pessoa e abaixou a cabeça.

Kakashi aproximou-se e com a mão máscula e grande ergueu o rosto belo á sua frente.

-Não há nada mais belo que você minha pequena! – Afirmou hipnotizado pelos olhos que o miravam com amor e doçura.

Kakashi tocou seus lábios com o polegar para logo despois unir seus lábios aos dela num beijo doce, perante a luz alaranjada.

Kakashi e Hinata moviam os lábios gentilmente porem intensos, em sintonia, as mãos de Hinata estavam sobre os braços musculosos, cujas mãos a que pertenciam estavam na cintura da mais jovem apertando-a contra o seu tronco musculado.

O beijo não demorou a tornar-se urgente. Fazendo Kakashi docemente leva-la a senta-la na espaçosa cama de casal, separar-lhe os joelhos e ajoelhar-se entre as pernas delas.

Um braço de Kakashi prendia o pequeno ser contra si enquanto o outro subiu para a nuca acalentando-a para em seguida agarrar gentilmente o inicio dos cabelos puxando a boca feminina contra a sua aprofundando ainda mais o beijo voraz mas carinhoso, Kakashi estava excitado.

Já Hinata estava com as duas mãos agarrando os cabelos de Kakashi, todas as sensações que sentia não eram normais, e a deixavam fora de si própria.

Abraçavam-se com tal força um contra o outro que parecia que se nem que os colassem ficariam satisfeitos, queriam mais contacto entre as peles.

Kakashi que hoje apenas trajara uma camisa cinza de punhos arregaçados cobrindo o peito, com uma mão rapidamente todos os botões da camisa deixando o peitoral desnudo.

Inocentemente Hinata ao tocar o peito de Kakashi deslizou numa caricia inconsciente, até aos abdominais bem definidos do homem e acariciou-os para depois abraça-lo docemente.

Kakashi começou beijar o pescoço de Hinata fazendo a mesma quase deitar-se na cama, ao mesmo tempo que esta, soltou um suspiro.

-Ka-kakashi kun nós…-Hinata estava confusa com os próprios atos.

Bruscamente Kakashi se soltou do abraço, para depois permanecer na mesma posição tentando controlar o desejo, respiração e recuperar a sua sanidade mental.

O suspiro de Hinata o fizera voltar a realidade e apelar ao seu auto controlo para simplesmente não toma-la para ele. Hinata sequer tinha idade suficiente para compartilhar um momento íntimo com ele, apesar de a amar tinha plena consciência que seria anti ético faze-lo não apenas por ser seu professor, ser mais velho que ela, mas também por a Hyuuga não saber nada sobre o mundo do sexo. Sentir-se-ia mal ao toma-la sem ela ter real consciência do que aquilo significava, por isso preferia esperar ela ter idade suficiente, para tanto aos olhos da lei ser maior e vacinada, como para ela adquirir total consciência do próprio desejo.

Já Hinata encarava Kakashi receosa de ter feito algo mal ou o ter machucado de alguma forma.

-Kakashi kun e-esta tudo b-bem?

Mais controlado o Hatake respondeu:

-Está tudo bem pequena, você não fez nada de errado.

Hinata ficou duvidosa, interrogou:

-E-então o que a-aconteceu?

O mais velho, respirou fundo e voltou a aproximar-se dela mais controlado, sorriu.

-Você é tão inocente meu amor, agora vamos, sei que sua mãe chega as seis da tarde hoje e falta pouco tempo.

-Mas Kakashi kun…- foi interrompida pelo dedo indicativo de Kakashi sobre os seus lábios.

-Um dia você vai saber.- Disse sorrindo de canto em seguida, fazendo a mais nova enrubescer.

Saíram do luxoso apartamento, pegaram no carro e logo Kakashi a levou para casa, afinal não queria que a mãe de Hinata ficasse com uma má impressão sua antes de o conhecer.

Estavam parados á porta de casa da sua menina, Kakashi despediu-se.

-Vemo-nos amanha às 19:00 horas não é pequena?

-Hai.- Respondeu com certo nervoso na voz, que foi percebido por Kakashi.

-Não fique nervosa menina, tenho a certeza que tudo vai correr bem.- Tentou acalmar a sua pequena.

-Sabe é que o Jiraya vai jantar com a gente.

-Jiraya é o Sr. Do ónibus onde você vem de manhã?-Perguntou curioso.

-Hai, ele é como um pai para mim, as vezes é um pouco ciumento!-riu lembrando-se que sempre que um moço tentava se aproximar dela no ónibus, ele dizer em voz alta (para constranger o moço e meter-lhe medo), que no tempo dele quem tentasse namorar uma criança, família da moça era capaz de castrar o homem. Hinata não deixava de ficar envergonhada com tal comportamento que considerava como pai, imaginava a reação do mesmo ao saber que ela namorava um homem com 30 anos.

-Ainda bem que é assim quando eu não posso afugentar os abutres de perto de você, ele pode fazer o serviço.- Falou rindo, mas tudo o que ele dissera era a sério.

-Kakashi- Ralhou rindo também acompanhando Kakashi, que com voz mansa disse.

-Tenho a certeza que eu e ele vamos dar-nos bem, não se preocupe.

-Obrigada Kakashi kun.- Disse abraçando o maior um pouco acima da cintura, visto que não chegava mais além.

Kakashi por sua vez retribui-o o abraço afagando os cabelos negros azulados, para depois de um pouco separados beija-la docemente nos lábios, mas de maneira sedutora redescobrindo cada recanto daquela boca pequena.

-É melhor eu ir embora pequena.- Afirmou quando se separarão do beijo sentindo a ereção que tivera em sua casa voltar rapidamente.

-H-hai, até amanha.- Confirmou, entrando em casa com um sorriso bobo de apaixonada nos lábios.

-Até pequena.- Retorquiu quando a porta já estava fechada.

Entrou no carro e ao olhar para baixo viu a sua potente ereção, suspirou."Quando chegar a casa vou ter que passar um bom tempo no banheiro, isto se quiser dormir, minimamente" pensou sabendo que teria de se acabar com a mão no banheiro de sua casa, durante umas boas no mínimo duas horas tamanha era a vontade que tinha.

….

Era sábado por volta das 18:30 da tarde e Hinata e Rina andavam de um lado para o outro entre a sala a cozinha e a sala preparando tudo para o jantar.

A sala havia sido mudada, o sofá que antes estava no meio do comodo fora colocado para mais adiante e atrás deste se colocara uma mesa de jantar grande para seis pessoas. Cobrindo a mesa de madeira castanha escura, havia uma toalha banda bordada nas pontas, um bonito conjunto de copos, pratos e talheres fora colocado no devido lugar sobre a mesa, a sala em si estava bem arrumada e limpa para criar um ambiente especial, afinal hoje Kakashi iria apresentar-se formalmente como namorado de Hinata.

Hinata vestia um vestido rosa pálido, simples com manga, decote em forma de barco com uma faixa rosa igual na cintura marcando, o vestido a partir dai descaia até três dedos acima do joelho. Os cabelos normalmente lisos estavam num leve ondulado, muito belo, juntamente a franja reta levemente puxada para o lado, nós pés finos e pequeníssimos, estavam umas sabrinas rosa também pálido no entanto cintilante, não usava qualquer maquilhagem, apenas o batom incolor para deixar os lábios hidratados.

Rina usava umas calças largas de tecido azul escura, juntamente com uma blusa de lã branca de decote em V que mostrava o início dos ombros pálidos e delicados, com sabrinas com um pequeno salto de 3cm pretas, seus pés eram tão pequenos e finos como os da filha. Trajava em frente á roupa um avental branco atado a cintura, ninguém jamais diria que aquela mulher tinha mais de 35 anos seu ar era muito jovial para a idade.

Hinata estava ansiosa.

-Calma Hina, você já arrumou essa mesa umas três vezes, deixe isso que mais perfeito não pode ficar!- Falou sorrindo também queria que tudo desse certo para a filha, tudo dependia de Kakashi.

-É que estou n-nervosa mama.- Declarou não contendo o seu entusiasmo.

-Estou certa que se esse homem for como você me falou não haverá nenhum problema.- Acalmou a filha.

Hinata ia falar mas alguém tocou a porta e parecia bastante irritado, pela inúmeras vezes que batia na porta, Rina e Hinata sorriram uma para a outra, obviamente que sabiam quem era.

Rina foi a porta dizendo para Hinata ir ver se a carne assada já estava porta, carne essa que havia sido preparada por ambas.

Ao abrir a porta Rina só pode ver um homem alto e forte, de longos cabelos brancos, lançar-se nos braços da pequena mulher que nem com os sapatos que tinha chegava a ter 1.60 cm de altura.

-Ah, Rina á quanto tempo.- Falou como não se vissem á muito tempo.

-Jiraya, nós nos vimos ontem homem de deus. – Respondem abraçando que forma fraternal o homem que abraçava firmemente.

Não havia qualquer tipo de segunda intenção naquele abraço, nem da parte de Jiraya apesar de ser perdidamente apaixonado por ela, a muito que se havia resignado com o lugar de irmão que ela lhe pudera oferecer no seu coração, Rina amava-o sim, não como homem, mas como o irmão que os pais á muito falecidos não puderam-lhe dar.

Jiraya Namikaze já havia sido casado. Era cinco anos mais velho que Rina, casa com 20 anos, vivera com ela até ter 42 anos, amara muito sua esposa, porem fora um amor diferente do que o que sentia por Rina, casara com a moça porque os pais de ambos queriam e com os anos de casamento um aprendera a amar o outro, ela era 3 anos mais nova que ele e chamava-se Mayumi, era amável, mas tinha um temperamento muito forte.

Mayumi fisicamente era uma mulher de estatura média, 1.65 cm, elegante, magra porém curvilínea, com longos cabelos loiros, olhos azuis, pele com um bronzeado natural de feições muito belas e sensuais, apesar de nunca ter usado tal atributo. Podia dizer-se que fora uma mulher cheia de força, tanto interior como exterior, Jiraya que o diga. Ela havia morrido no parto do seu único filho, Minato Namikaze. Jiraya ficara arrasado e cuidou do filho sozinho que hoje morava noutra cidade com a mulher Kushina e seu neto Naruto Uzumaki. Poucos meses depois de a esposa morrer conheceu Rina que na altura também já era viúva, e logo passado muito pouco tempo se viu apaixonado por ela. Não era homem de se apaixonar facilmente mas fora impossível, Rina era tão adorável como a própria filha, alias em termos de personalidade ambas eram quase idênticas.

Hinata da cozinha informou contente.

-Mama o jantar está quase pronto.

-Vejo que a nossa Hime tá cozinhando eih!? Quero ver se esse suposto_ namoradinho _merece tal esforço.- Articulou levemente enciumado, Hinata fora a filha que não tivera mas que sempre quisera ter.

Hinata saiu da cozinha e cumprimentou Jiraya e repreendendo seguidamente.

-Boa noite e não chame meu namorado dessa maneira, eu sei que você vai gostar dele.

-Está bem Hime não falo, e não me chame de Sr. Me faz parecer um velho de 50 anos. -Respondeu não se dando conta da gafe que fizera.

-Mas Jiraya você é um velho de 50 anos.- Retorquiu a mais velha rindo juntamente com a mais nova, enquanto Jiraya bufava para depois rir também.

No meio das risadas se ouviu alguém batendo na porta, e logo o coração de Hinata bateu forte dentro do peito. Seu amado havia chegado.

-Eu abro mama!- Ofereceu ansiosa de ver o amado.

Ao abrir a porta viu o homem da sua vida lindo, á sua frente. Kakashi usava uns jeans pretos, nem justos nem largos, uma blusa de lã verde escura de gola redonda, e usava apenas uma blusa de alças própria para homem debaixo daquilo, os seus músculos eram evidentes mesmo com a blusa de lã e a jaqueta de tecido cinza escuro com capuz que estava por cima e desabotoada.

-Boa noite pequena-Disse com o seu olhar fixo na bela garota a sua frente, estava lindíssima, tanto que Kakashi achava que poderia cegar com tamanha beleza, e talvez já estivesse mesmo cego, cego para qualquer outra mulher que não fosse ela.

Não se contendo e vendo o sorriso lindo da sua pequena, deu lhe um suave selinho nos lábios, mesmo com a mascara. Passaram-se nem 5 segundos e Jiraya já estava pigarreando para chamar a atenção do jovem e recente casal.

Kakashi separou-se dos lábios dela (mesmo sem os ter tocado diretamente) e cumprimentou, tanto o homem como a mulher que estava ao lado deste achando-a muito parecida com Hinata, educado e até bem-humorado.

-Boa noite Sr. Jiraya e Sra. Hyuuga, eu chamo-me Kakashi Hatake e venho pedir permissão para namorar sua filha.- Pediu convicto, direto e educado. Fazendo Hinata corar.

Jiraya bufou irritado e enciumado do homem que era dois ou três cm mais altos que ele, que arrogante, pensou ele. Já Rina havia adorado, lembrava muito Hiashi quando este tinha no passado pedido a permissão aos seus pais, e pelo olhar ela podia ver ele amava sua filha.

Aquela noite sem dúvidas iria correr bem.

…

Eram 20:44 horas da noite e todos jantavam. O jantar estava correndo melhor que o esperado, apesar de Rina ainda não ter dado sua resposta, ela já havia decidido que esta seria afirmativa, gostara muito do "rapaz", era um homem, educado, sério, honesto e tinha bons e verdadeiros sentimentos para com a sua filha. Conversavam alegremente entre todos menos claro Jiraya que estava com cara um tanto emburrada, e de vez enquanto tentava alfinetar Kakashi, e firmemente respondia educado fingindo não perceber as ironias. Jiraya já havia recebido três olhares ameaçadores de Rina, o que indicava que a quarta os seus pés que estavam perto dos da matriarca da família sentiriam a força de serem pisoteados pela mulher mais velha da sala.

Na mesa Rina estava na cabeceira, Jiraya do seu lado, enquanto do outro estava primeiro Hinata e ao seu lado estava Kakashi que conversava com ambas de bom humor, apesar de nunca ter sido um homem de muitas palavras, quando sentia confiança nas pessoas a sua volta tornava-se um bom falante, não sendo um tagarela de todo.

Já estavam chegando ao fim do jantar quando Kakashi perguntou polidamente de novo:

-Sra. Hyuuga antes de terminarmos o jantar gostaria de saber a resposta ao meu pedido.

Rina sorriu.

-Claro meu rapaz, a minha resposta é sim e não precisa me chamar de senhora, pode me chamar de Rina, seja bem-vindo a família!-aceitou feliz pela filha cujo olhar brilhava de felicidade. Kakashi fitou Hinata com um brilho de felicidade nos olhos, indicando que sentia o mesmo que ela por terem o apoio de alguém muito importante para a pequena.

-Muito Obrigada Rina.- Replicou usando apenas o primeiro nome da mãe da sua amada, que fazia muito lembrar a menina, como a sua própria mãe a muito falecida, desviou o pensamento não querendo ficar melancólico como sempre ficava ao pensar na morte súbita da mãe.

Rina querendo deixar o casal um pouco sozinho chamou Jiraya que mais parecia um pai enciumado quando lhe tiram a sua menina.

-Jiraya vem me ajudar com a loiça, homem e vesse tira essa cara de enterro que aqui ninguém morreu.- Falou tentando irritar o irmão de coração, sabendo que este tinha a paciência do tamanho de uma partícula atómica.

-QUEM É QUE TÁ COM CARA DE ENTERRO EIH!? ESSA É A CARA QUE A MINHA HERANÇA GENETICA ME DEU ORAS!

Rina alfinetou brincando.

-E eu que sempre pensei que os seus pais eram pessoas bonitas, você me enganou Jiraya.

-Ta bem eu ajudo você na cozinha!- Bufou irritado e rendido.

Assim saíram os dois com boa parte da loiça, enquanto Kakashi e Hinata que vinham segurando o riso, gargalharam discretamente.

-Adoro o seu riso pequena.- Comentou sincero e voz serena.

Hinata finalizou a bonita gargalhada e ficou com um sorriso nos lábios.

-Você está feliz.- Aquilo não fora uma pergunta mas sim uma constatação.

-Muito Kakashi kun e você?- Perguntou sabendo a resposta.

-Também minha pequena.- Retrucou olhando nos olhos dela e depois para os lábios.

-Quero beijar você de verdade meu anjo.- Declarou abaixando a mascara e tomando posse da macia boca que lhe pertencia. Beijou-a com algum afinco, explorando a boca pequena enquanto a sua mão acalantava os finos negros ondulados enrolado com a outra mão as pontas dos mesmos em seus dedos carinhoso.

…

Na cozinha já fazia um bom tempo que estavam jiraya e Rina na cozinha lavando a loiça e arrumando-a no seu suposto lugar. Jiraya reclamou para variar:

-Não acredito que você deixou aquele homem sozinho com a nossa menininha.

-Não é aquele homem Jiraya, é Kakashi Hatake, um bom homem verdadeiramente apaixonado pela nossa menina e namorando seriamente com ela.

-Sei…- Exclamou enxugando o copo.

-Jiraya, agora de verdade, não tente atrapalhar a felicidade dela, eles se amam de verdade e eu sei que você notou isso, não fique preocupado o lugar que você ocupa no coração dela nunca vai diminuir ou desaparecer simplesmente agora existe uma pessoa que fez ocupar grande parte do coração dela, mas isso não significa que vai deixar de amar as outras pessoas simplesmente.

-Hai você tem razão Hime vou me comportar melhor!

…

Estava na hora de ir embora e Kakashi já estava no portão despedindo-se da sua pequena.

-Amanhã virei ver você, tem algum trabalho para fazer?

-Não Kakashi kun fiz tudo hoje de manhã.- Negou alegre.

-Essa é a minha menina. – Hinata enrubesceu enquanto Kakashi abraçava ternamente pela cintura e murmurou sexy no seu ouvido.

-Amanha vou deixar a sua boca vermelha de tanto que lhe vou beijar, afinal hoje estive muito privado de seus lábios macios.

Jiraya vendo a cena no portão pigarreou outra vez chamando a atenção do homem de cabelos prateados.

-Kakashi Hatake? - Chamou Jiraya.

-Hai Sr. Jiraya.- Afirmou educado e sério.

-Bem vindo a família-Saldou Jiraya estendendo a mão.

Kakashi correspondeu ao aperto de mão e proferiu.

-Muito obrigado Sr. Jiraya.

Kakashi não sabia o que Rina teria dito ao enciumado homem a sua frente, mas tinha resultado.

Kakashi acenou a Rina.

-Resto boa noite Rina, Sr. Jiraya e minha pequena.

Kakashi entrou no seu carro e dirigiu-se para a sua casa, para sonhar feliz de ter sido "aprovado" e do jantar ter corrido tão bem. Agora já tinha conseguido ultrapassar o primeiro obstáculo.


	9. Capitulo 9 - Encontros e Intrigas Parte1

Capitulo 9 – Um encontro e Intrigas Parte 1

Já se havia passado uma semana e meia desde que eram oficialmente namorados, neste momento estavam os dois dentro da sala, fazendo algo ninguém naquela escola (a exceção das duas únicas pessoas que sabiam) poderiam sequer imaginar.

Hinata nos braços fortes e longos do sensei, sendo beijada com fervor enquanto as mãos grandes acariciavam suavemente a sua cintura, e iam um pouco mais abaixo suavemente mas com intensidade apertando-a de vez outra o quadril e o traseiro, fazendo Hinata soltar um gemido tímido e abafado do beijo ao mesmo tempo que as suas bochechas enrubesciam de maneira encantadora, e as suas mãos que estavam repousadas no peito largo e sarado do sensei apertado um pouco o tecido, cada vez que gemia quase involuntariamente.

Separaram-se ofegantes e Hinata tímida, porem carinhosa informou:

-Está q-quase tocando Kakashi kun.

Kakashi erguendo o seu queixo dando um selinho casto nele e depois sobre os lábios avermelhados das mordidas e vezes que Kakashi os sugara, tanto no lábio superior como inferior, amava a boca doce, bela e comportada da amada.

Separou-se e falou:

-Hai pequena, já irei sair, mas primeiro quero lhe perguntar algo!

Hinata olhou curiosa.

-Diga Kakashi kun.

Kakashi passou o longo dedo do indicador sobre a bochecha neste momento avermelhada que lhe dava um ar mais encantador que só por si já tinha.

-quero que saia comigo.- Disse determinado a estar com ela.

-Q-Quando?-perguntou acanhada pela forma direta como Kakashi dissera, ele era tão decidido.

-Este fim de sábado, vamos jantar e depois iremos ver um filme juntos num lugar que eu sei que você vai gostar!-Falou sorrindo imaginando a reação dela ao ver o sítio que ele iria levar.

-Hai só vou avisar minha mãe e claro pedir sua permissão, mas eu tenho a certeza que ela vai dizer que sim.- Concordou contente com o fato da sua família aprovar tanto o seu namorado apesar de ser mais velho e seu professor na escola.

-Então sábado te busco as 20:00 horas da noite. – Sorriu ainda sem mascara para a sua amada.

Nunca fora homem de sorrir da forma tão sincera e verdadeira, só lembrava de o fazer para a mãe que morrera na sua pré adolescência.

A muitos anos que seus sorrisos eram irónicos e sedutores, tanto que esquecera-se da boa sensação que era a de sorrir por alegria, felicidade, mas agora com Hinata ele relembrara isso e não havia melhor sentimento do que o que sentia quando sorria para ela.

Antes também não tinha medos, porem agora só tinha um que aterrorizava, o de o sorriso na cara da linda ninfa que tinha a sua frente encarando-o com doçura, desaparecer, esse sim era o seu único medo, jamais seria capaz de viver sem ela depois de a ter conhecido.

Abaixou-se novamente e tomou os seus pequenos e apetitosos lábios, nos seus médios e dominantes, num beijo gentil demonstrando todo o amor que sentia por ela, penetrando a língua delicadamente querendo acariciar a da sua parceira e foi o que fez. Valsaram com as línguas timidamente em torno uma da outra enquanto as mãos pequenas da garota inexperiente, seguravam os braços do homem, que ainda bem que a agarravam firmemente, pois caso contrário já teria caído devido ao tremer das suas pernas pelo efeito do beijo.

Ao separarem-se Kakashi recolocou a sua mascara e acariciou o rosto da sua pequena que estava fortemente corado, ao mesmo tempo que retirava a maleta negra reluzente de cima da mesa onde Hinata frequentemente se sentava.

-Fique bem minha menina.- Desejou lançando um olhar sensual e foi até a porta de madeira do outro canto da sala.

Hinata vendo que faltavam meramente cinco singelos minutos, logo se sentou esperando o sensei sair discretamente sem levantar suspeitas. Kakashi alcançou a maçaneta da porta mas antes de a abrir olhou para Hinata que de imediato retribui-o o olhar, a voz de Kakashi fez-se presente:

-Não se esqueça menina, a levarei para casa!-Sorriu de canto sob a mascara negra que usava, juntamente com a camisa do mesmo tom, que não disfarçava o quão largos, forte e musculados eram seus ombros e braços, juntamente com a calça cinza, nem justa nem larga, como todas as que tinha, e o sapa ténis negro de cordoes cinza claro.

Acanhadamente Hinata concordou.

-H-hai estarei e-esperando.- O maior maneou a cabeça em confirmação e saiu olhando para a Hyuuga uma vez com carinho antes.

Hinata arrumou tudo antes e colocou sobre a mesa os livros da aula seguinte e o seu romance predileto e pôs – se a ler. Ninguém ficaria admirado em vela dentro da sala antes de tocar, era um hábito seu, e era permitido os alunos lá ficarem. Num curto espaço de tempo Hinata ouviu tocar e a professora entrar na sala juntamente com o resto da turma e Karin, simplesmente, como de costume fitou Hinata com um olhar mortal, sentindo-se revoltada pelo fato de não poder se meter mais com a Hyuuga, mas não deixaria isso barato, arrumaria um modo de amedronta-la, desse por onde desse.

….

Os dias foram passando e então veio o sábado porque esperava ansiosa, Kakashi apenas lhe dissera que iriam jantar num restaurante conhecido dele e depois iriam os dois ver "Romeu e Julieta" agora não sabia em que lugar seria, estava ansiosa não apenas por finalmente ver o filme, mas também por passar mais tempo na companhia de Kakashi. Falara com a mãe logo no dia em que fora "convidada" por Kakashi, Rina apenas fez algumas perguntas mas logo confirmou que tinha todo o seu consentimento desde que antes da meia-noite estivesse e casa, para Kakashi não havia problema algum que assim fosse, apesar de ter conquistado a sogra, ainda faltava conquistar a sua total confiança em relação a filha. Faria de todo para conseguir.

Eram 15:33 horas da tarde e Hinata estava fortemente preocupada em relação ao que vestir, coisa que até hoje jamais lhe havia passado pela cabeça mas agora queria agradar Kakashi, não queria faze-lo apenas para se sentir melhor, desejava encantar Kakashi. Tal pensamento fez suas delicadas faces tornarem-se tão avermelhadas como as de um tomate, céus ficava envergonhada até em pensamento.

Afastou tais ideias da cabeça e concentrou-se no que vestir. Não tinha muitas roupas para ocasiões assim. Alias tinha apenas o vestido rosa (que havia sido da sua mãe, e a mesma dera uns ajustes para que ficasse perfeito na filha), e outro que nunca havia usado por não se adaptar ao seu corpo, por outras palavras fica-lhe grande. Tinha sido dado por uma das vizinhas a dois anos atrás que acreditava que quando Hinata crescesse, a roupa se ajustasse, ledo engano. Queria levar o rosa mas achava que talvez este não estivesse a altura da ocasião, afinal os restaurantes que Kakashi frequentava não deviam ser simples.

Mexeu no vestido rosa e decidi-o que levaria aquele, afinal era o que tinha e gostava dele, sentia-se confortável vestindo-o. Ergueu vendo toda a extensão da roupa quando ouviu três pancadas vigorosas na porta. Curiosa para saber quem era rapidamente deixou a roupa estendida sobre a cama e foi imediatamente atender a porta.

Quando abriu viu duas amigas suas olhando brincalhonas para ela, Kami, parecia que Ino e Sakura lhe tinham lido os pensamentos.

Ino usava umas calças brancas coladas as pernas longas, a combinar com a blusa lã fina larga que lhe caia bem no corpo juntamente com uma jaqueta branca feminina que lhe dava pela cintura valorizando-a com botões pretos, nos seus pés tinha um salto branco de 5 cm redondo na frente simples, estava muito bonita e pratica.

Sakura trajava umas calças pretas também coladas no corpo, acompanhada de uma blusa de algodão rosa com gola redonda e larga, um casaco de lã branca por cima, nos pés tinha uns práticos sapa ténis femininos rosa com detalhes brancos, no seu pescoço jazia um colar com um pingente do clã Uchiha, simbolizando que a relação dos dois estava mais seria e madura.

-Oi meninas entrem.- Cumprimentou dando passagem as duas, estava um pouco envergonhada, afinal ela estava de pijama, mas relaxou, afinal elas as duas já a tinham visto varias vezes de pijama quando a visitavam.

As duas belas e altas jovens entraram achando a amiga que normalmente estava relaxada em casa, um pouco tensa, Sakura pensou que talvez fosse impressão sua, enquanto Ino foi digamos, ela mesma.

-Você tá um pouco tensa Hina! NÃO ME DIGA QUE O SEU NAMORADO TA AQUI E A GENTE ACABOU INTERROPENDO VOCES?- Falou praticamente gritando a ultima parte, Hinata e Sakura abaixavam um pouco a cabeça devido ao timbre agudo da rapariga, Sakura irritou-se com a amiga.

-NÃO GRITA SUA ESTÉRICA!-Ordenou gritando também.

-NÃO FALA COMIGO DESSE JEITO Ó TESTUDA!-e assim começou a discussão.

Era fatal Sakura e Ino na mesma sala era sinal de brigas infantis. Nunca haviam batido uma na outra mas viviam discutindo com frequência.

Porem apesar de tudo eram muito amigas uma da outra desde a infância, Ino havia ajudado Sakura a ser mais forte, mais decidida, pois na altura no pré-escolar todos na sala zoavam com a testa dela. Já Sakura ajudara Ino a ser mais que a patricinha mimada, metera juízo naquela cabeça loira.

Enquanto as amigas discutiam Hinata já tinha fechado a porta e olhava as duas, será que as duas podiam ajuda-la!?Acanhadamente chamou as duas amigas que discutiam no meio do corredor, sorte que sua mãe tinha saído para ir as compras num supermercado um pouco longe e fora de ónibus só chegaria por volta das 17:30 da tarde.

-M-Meninas?

As duas pararam de discutir de imediato e perguntaram em simultâneo.

-Hai Hina-chan?

Hinata ainda tímida e encolhendo-se no seu pijama naquele dia rosa com desenho de gatinhos, e perguntou:

-V-vocês podem me ajudar? É que hoje v-vou s-sair com o K-Kakashi kun e…- foi abruptamente interrompida pela loira que se aproximara dela e gritara com os olhos saídos das orbitas.

-VOCÊ VAI SAIR COM AQUELE GOSTOSO?

Hinata encolheu-se um pouco mais.

-H-hai.

Sakura que estava atras passava a mão na testa devido á histeria da amiga, e também por causa da sua lerdeza.

-Claro que vai Ino, afinal a Hina e o Sensei Hatake são namorados lembra? Namorados saem juntos é normal…-Ino grita.

-É CLARO QUE EU SEI ISSO ANTA ROSA, E É POR ISSO MESMO QUE EU, VOCÊ E A HINA VAMOS JÁ PRA MINHA CASA CAPRICHAR NO VISUAL DA HINA PRA DEIXAR AQUELE SENSEI-GOSTOSÃO, MALUCO SÓ DE OLHAR PARA ELA!

-Mas Ino chan…- Hinata tentou argumentar, porem foi em vão o seu esforço.

-Vai Hina se despacha, veste qualquer coisa, que a gente tem que te produzir!- Falou batendo o pé em sinal de impaciência, Sakura interveio.

-Não liga pro que a Ino diz, a gente vai-te ajudar, mas com pés e cabeça, a que horas a sua mãe chega?

Hinata mais calma, pois Ino a deixara envergonhadíssima, responde.

-As 17:30 porquê?

Sakura fez um ar pensativo enquanto Ino atrás estava dando risinhos e saltinhos ao imaginar a amiga nas roupas, gostava muito de "embonecar" as pessoas, mas muito raramente alguém deixava que o fizesse.~

-É melhor você deixar um bilhete, e depois quando a sua mãe chegar telefonamos para o telefone aqui da sua casa avisando que você tá bem e que as 19:00 horas estaremos cá.

Hinata ficou confusa, prepara-la levaria tanto tempo? Não fazia ideia que para se arrumar levaria tanto tempo.

-V-vai demorar assim tanto?

Ino já mais calma respondeu á pergunta que era para Sakura, atropelando a mesma, nem a deixando falar.

-Claro Hina, olha temos muita coisa que fazer, por exemplo depilação, maquilhagem, enfim monte de coisa, pra deixar você mais maravilhosa do que já é…-Ino parecia uma expert falando sobre o assunto.

-H-hai…- retrocou Hina confusa não sabia o que queria dizer com fazer depilação, nunca fizera tal coisa, não tinha sequer pelos nas pernas nem nas axilas, nem na virilha, tinha apenas na sua região intima. Corou com os pensamentos e Ino reparando não deixou de bolinar a amiga.

-Tá coradinha Hina? Será que tava pensando no seu gostoso namorado?

Sakura não aguentando a perversidade da amiga logo ralhou.

-INO SE CONCROLA MULHER!

Ino respirou e disse inocentemente.

-Mas eu não disse nada de mais, e vamos embora já pra minha casa, tem os muito que fazer.

Hinata repensou se teria sido boa ideia ter pedido ajuda das suas amigas, confiava nelas, mas sabia que Ino tinha tendência para exagerar. Como que lendo os pensamentos Ino falou seria porem calma:

-Hina pode confiar, você sabe que sou meio doida mas nisso eu sei o que faço, vá se despacha mocinha.

Hinata sorriu para as duas amigas e foi para o seu quarto vestir, umas leggins azul escura, junto com a sua blusa de lã rosa e o seu ténis de pano branco (tipo allstar) prendeu os cabelos lisos num coqué baixo. Dirigiu-se a sua pequena secretária e escreveu o bilhete para a mãe dizendo que ela tinha ido sair com as amigas e que logo estaria de volta e que lhe telefonaria assim que pudesse. Saiu do quarto com o bilhete escrito com a bela letra da Hyuuga mais nova, e depositou-o na mesa da cozinha, seguidamente saiu porta fora, onde Ino e Sakura dentro do carro dos pais de Ino e o motorista a esperavam, ia ser uma grande tarde.

…

Kakashi estava em casa preparando as aulas da próxima semana, queria despachar logo todo aquilo para no domingo passar todo o dia com a sua menina e para não ter qualquer tipo de preocupação quando estivesse com ela esta noite.

Só de pensar o seu corpo tremia. A nunca ficara tanto tempo sem sexo, aliás podia dizer-se que antes era um autêntico viciado, mas agora não conseguia pensar noutra mulher que não fosse a sua pequena, a sua menina que ele um dia faria mulher.

Queria proporcionar uma noite calma para os dois se conhecerem melhor, e claro para roubar daqueles lábios muitos beijos, Kakashi podia dizer que estava vicia do na boca dela no cheiro dela, e aquele pescoço…

Tinha de parar já com aqueles pensamentos pois no meleton preto que vestia já se notava o início de uma potente ereção que só depois de um bom tempo no chuveiro passaria, tempo esse que ele precisava agora. Usava apenas o meleton e a peça intima azul escura estilo boxer.

Voltou a trabalhar no nos papéis a sua frente quando o telefone tocou, estranhou pois poucas pessoas tinham o número de seu telefone de casa, a sua pequena e Tsunade a diretora da escola.

Levantou-se torcendo para que fosse a sua menina, pegou no telefone e atendeu olhando o horizonte, estava sem mascara.

-A quanto tempo meu filho!-Ao ouvir esta voz Kakashi colocou a sua carranca de frieza e indiferença total, não odiava o pai, mas simplesmente, devido ao quase abandono quando a sua mãe morrera, estava amargurado com ele.

-Diga o que quer!-Respondeu ríspido ignorando o comprimento do pai.

O homem do outro lado da linha e do mundo chama-se Sakumo Hatake, pai de Kakashi, e CEO das impressas Hatake, umas das mais importantes do Japão e do mundo, encontrava-se nos Estados Unidos dirigindo as empresas deixando o filho sobre os cuidados dos criados e mordomos quando a esposa morrera, devido ao desgosto de ter a sua amada morta, afastou-se de tudo e todos os que lhe lembrassem dela incluindo o filho, mas agora passados 17 anos com os seus 56 anos, conseguira superar todo e queria se desculpar com o filho porem sabia ser uma tarefa impossível, pois Kakashi conseguia ser mais frio que ele próprio, e guardava muita magoa do pai. Então pretendia passar a liderança dos negócios ao seu filho de modo aproximar-se dele e de dar continuidade a todo o que tinha construído.

-Tem recebido as minhas cartas e emails?-Perguntou sério.

Kakashi do outro lado respondeu gélido.

-Sim recebi.

Sakumo interrogou:

-E então?

Kakashi respirou fundo e retorquiu como a pouco, seco.

-Sabe perfeitamente que nunca pretendi ficar com as impressas, muito menos lidera-las.

-Mas daqui a um tempo será necessário que venha a faze-lo e também que case com alguém decente.

Kakashi deu um pequeno sorriso quando pai falou em casamento, fitou o horizonte lembrando Hinata.

-Eu sei perfeitamente isso, portanto não se incomode mais cedo que imagina estarei casado e liderando as empresas.

O homem de grande porte tal como o filho ficou curioso quando o filho falou em casamento, afinal em nenhuma das poucas conversas que tinham durante o ano Kakashi em nenhuma vez sequer congestionara a hipótese de casar e dar herdeiros.

-Posso saber que é a senhorita? - Perguntou tentando parecer imparcial.

-Isso não é de seu interesse, mas lhe digo que é a mulher mais decente e honesta que um homem poderia desejar.- Kakashi retrocou frio porém o seu tom ficou mais suave ao falar de Hinata, a sua pequena.

-Fico feliz em saber, quando tudo estiver pronto lhe passarei a liderança, continuarei enviando emails e cartas com informações sobre a impressa.

-Me manterei informado, adeus.- Despediu-se seco e desligou o telefone.

Voltou para os papéis e rapidamente continuou tudo o que estava a fazer, afinal tinha de se despachar, antes das 20 horas teriam que estar á porta da casa da sua menina, mal podia esperar.

….

Eram perto das 18:30 e as meninas observavam a sua obra de arte cujo nome era Hinata Hyuuga. Estava muito bela, os cabelos azulados normalmente lisos, estavam em forma de espiral, o rosto tinha uma leve maquilhagem, os olhos tinham um leve tom castanho muito claro e os cílios normalmente longos pareciam ainda maiores devidos ao rímel, os lábios estavam com um gloss rosa claro brilhante, parecia o rosto de uma boneca. Trajava um bonito vestido castanho claro que se prendia com um pequeno e fino cinto na cintura tornando evidente a finura da mesma. Nos pés tinha umas sabrinas cremes com tachas na parte do calcanhar. O vestido era um dos muitos que Ino possuía que comprara o numero errado abaixo do seu, mas não tivera coragem de dar para outras pessoas pois achava-o muito bonito, no entanto oferecera-o a Hinata que apesar de o achar uma beleza só não o aceitara dado mas sim emprestado, assim como as sapatilhas que Ino, e as suas tontices em fazer compras na internet, como lá estava escrito em números UK, enganara-se e mandara vir umas que descobriu serem 34 o numero e por isso nem nas orelhas lhe serviam. Porem nos pés pequeninos de Hinata ficaram perfeitas. Hinata olhou-se no espelho a sua frente e tudo o que pode dizer foi.

-Muito Obrigada meninas, muito mesmo.

Ino disparou, o mais sincera e franca possível.

-Que nada Hina a gente nem fez quase nada em você foi só vestir, calçar, maquilhar e esmaltar as unhas das mãos, nem depilação a gente fez em você, não sabe a inveja que tou por você não ter nem um único pelo.

Hinata logo no momento ficou vexada e de faces enrubescidas ao lembrar a cara das amigas quando mostrara as pernas finas e pálidas sem um pelo sequer, elas ficaram espantadas e Ino logo fez um espalhafato por ela ter que fazer a depilação de duas em duas semanas enquanto o Hyuuga nunca na vida a havia feito. Mas claro que Sakura discutiu com a amiga e acalmou-a na sua crise maluca pra variar, enquanto Hina não poderá deixar de rir, Ino era um prato cheio.

A voz de Sakura soou despertando as amigas.

-A gente tem que ir levar a Hina, já são 18:37 com esta conversa e ela tem que estar lá as 19:00 em ponto.

Ino logo se voluntariou.´

-Vamos logo Hinatinha você tem um gostoso pra deixar babando.

Sakura e Hinata ralharam.

-INO…

A rapariga loira defendeu-se.

-Até parece eu não foi para isso que pediu a minha ajuda, e fez bem Hina, homem nosso a gente tem é que agradar ainda mais sendo um gato daqueles.

Sakura esfregou a testa e Hina quase desmaiou de vergonha.

…

Hinata já estava em casa e já eram quase 20:00 horas da noite, tentava ajudar a mãe com o jantar na cozinha mas a mesma recusava dizendo que a filha não podia estragar um trabalho tão bem feito, e sua filha Hina, estava linda.

-Você vai jantar sozinha mama?-Inquiriu preocupada não queria deixar a mãe sozinha.

Rina sorriu e acalmou a filha.

-Não se preocupe Jiraya vai jantar comigo hoje e vamos por a conversa em dia!

Nesse momento uma pessoa bate na porta fazendo a mais velha que estava com umas práticas calças de desporto, uma blusa polar branca e pantufas se pronunciar.

-Falai no Diabo e aparece-lhe o rabo!

Deixou a cozinha e atendeu a porta vendo o homem de cabelos brancos vestido o uniforme de motorista de ónibus passar por ela.

-Boa noite Hime.- Disse quando passou pela mulher e foi direto a cozinha, estava esfomeado.

Paralisou vendo a sua "filha", a sua mini Hime estava tão bonita, mas ela ia aonde assim?

-Hime está linda, mas vai onde?

Rina aparece atras de Jiraya e informa o "irmão".

-Ela vai jantar fora com o namorado.

Jiraya fez cara de desgosto, e Rina notando deu uma leve pancadinha nas costas do homem, que se recuperou e disse.

-Está bem Hime, mas se ele quiser se aproveitar e usar o spray gás pimenta que lhe dei a um ano atrás.

As duas ao mesmo tempo repreenderam o homem teimoso.

-Jiraya!

-C-calma, estava só brincando! -"Mais ou menos" pensou em seguida.

Em pouco tempo passado de novo ouviu-se umas batidas na porta. Hinata quis ir atender mas Rina não deixou e proferiu sapeca:

-Vá buscar o casaco eu abro a porta, quero ver a cara dele quando te ver!

-Mama… – Ralhou ao mesmo tempo que Jiraya bufava irritado.

-Vá filha…-Mandou e a mais nova foi.

Rina dirigiu-se a porta enquanto Jiraya ficou encostado na soleira da porta da cozinha observando Rina abrir a porta revelando um o homem mais alto que ele, vestindo umas calças nem justas nem largas pretas, camisa branca, com os dois botões de cima desabotoados, e o blazer preto por cima dando um ar despojado mas elegante ao mesmo tempo, usava uns sapatos pretos, e como sempre a mascara negra completava o visual inserindo no visual um ar enigmático junto com o olhar felino.

-Boa noite Rina, .- Cumprimentou com um manear de cabeça o homem e a senhora á sua frente.

-A Hina já vem foi só pegar o casaco.

No momento os olhos de Kakashi predem-se na figura encantadoramente bela á sua frente. Hinata estava tão bela e a medida que avançava Kakashi podia ver melhor cada detalhe, estava sem reação, olhando-a minuciosamente. Quanto ela se aproximou Kakashi só foi capaz de ficar estático e simplesmente pronunciar aquilo que lhe passava na cabeça.

-Está linda minha pequena!

Hinata obviamente perante tal comentário corou parecendo uma pimenta e elogiou por sua vez também.

-Você também está muito bonito K-Kakashi kun!

Jiraya não querendo ficar sem dizer nada no meio daquilo pigarreou devolvendo os amados a realidade.

-Vamos pequena?-Inquiriu Kakashi.

-H-hai.- Replicou envergonhada.

Tomou Hinata pela mão para o lado de fora da casa e avisou a Senhora da casa.

-Antes da meia-noite Hinata estará em casa Rina.

Rina assentiu e Jiraya bufou.

-Hai.

Jiraya pigarreou novamente chamando a tenção de Kakashi.

-Sim .

Jiraya olhou diretamente para Kakashi e pediu calmo.

-Tome cuidado com a Hime.- Falou sorrido.

-Tomarei todo com a minha pequena.- Prometeu olhando nos olhos do homem demonstrando que estava a ser sincero.

Hinata sentiu suas faces corar enquanto Kakashi dava um meio sorriso e a levava para o carro, enquanto a mãe de Hinata sorria lembrando-se de uma cena parecida que havia acontecido consigo e Jiraya por sua vez também sorria sabendo que a menininha estava bem entregue.


	10. Capitulo 9 - Encontros e Intrigas Parte2

Capitulo 9 – Um encontro e Intrigas Parte 2

Kakashi neste exato momento entrava com o carro num estacionamento privado do restaurante. O restaurante era de dois andares, no primeiro era uma sala de espera e no segundo estavam as mesas, o balcão e a respetiva cozinha obviamente. Tudo em grandes dimensões quer de altura quer comprimento.

Ao colocar o carro no local reservado e limpo, Kakashi fitou a beldade de cabelos negro azulados á sua frente. Kami, como estava bela, não conseguia tirar-lhe os olhos de cima. Quando a vira sair do quarto inúmeros sonhos eróticos que tivera com ela lhe passaram pela mente, era impossível não o fazer quando ela estava tão bonita e inocente na sua frente. Adorava a forma como o vestido se havia enquadrado nela marcando a cintura que ele sabia ser finíssima, e mostrava as pernas pelo menos até metade da coxa delgada, fazendo o olhar do homem mais velho e pervertido sempre que a observava e falava com ela durante o trajeto, pousar sobre as mesmas analisando-as com olhares desejosos não percebidos por Hinata.

Ah, se ela soubesse quanto tesão acumulado ele tinha por ela. Já Hinata perguntava-se se o comprimento do vestido era adequado, nunca usara nada tão curto e perguntava-se se estava correta ao usar. Os seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela voz rouca e grave de Kakashi.

-Vamos sair pequena.

Kakashi saiu do luxoso e confortável veiculo e foi ter com a amada do outro lado do carro e abriu-lhe a porta com facilidade, fazendo Hinata pensar o quão elegante e belo era o homem a sua frente, por vezes sentia-se deslocada perto dele, nunca saberia se comportar como ele, tinha medo de faze-lo passar vergonha, apesar de Kakashi já ter deixado claro que pouco estava se importando com isso.

Hinata saiu do carro sendo segurada pela mão de Kakashi que sorriu, ao notar que mesmo o carro sendo baixo, quando sentada no banco, os seus pés não tocavam de imediato o chão do estacionamento, ela era tão pequena, porem ele adorava isso.

Quando finalmente Hinata estava de pé fora do veiculo preto, Kakashi fechou a porta e encurralou-a contra o próprio carro antes de a levar para dentro, com os dois braços fortes um de cada lado da miúda a sua frente que abaixou a cabeça, fazendo Kakashi levantar seu queixo com uma das mãos, para poder encarar os bonitos olhos perolados, realçados pela leve maquilhagem, e também repetir o já havia dito:

-Está tão bela minha menina, não consigo tirar os olhos de você.- Fitou a boca pequena, desejando tirar-lhe um beijo de tirar o folego.

Hinata evidentemente corada de forma considerada por Kakashi "fofa" e "inocente", elogiou por sua vez como resposta.

-V-Você também e-está muito bonito!-Kakashi sorriu por debaixo da mascara.

-Nada se compara você minha pequena…-Falou se aproximando ao mesmo tempo que deslizava a mascara pelo rosto.

-Kakashi kun…-Suspirou quase gemendo quando Kakashi lhe tomou a boca com volúpia, penetrando a língua ao mesmo tempo que rodopiava a mesma dentro da boca dela, colocando-a nos recantos mais escondidos da boca dela, levando-a a loucura num beijo.

As línguas se entrelaçaram por quase 5 minutos, as mãos de Kakashi a muito que haviam deixado o carro e estavam percorrendo o corpo da menor por cima do vestido, até que uma mais atrevida entrara pela parte debaixo do vestido e apertara-lhe com desejo a nádega coberta pelas finas collants de vidro e a calcinha creme com um laço rosa na parte da frente que fazia conjunto com o soutien, sem alças. Hinata apesar da vergonha que a atingiu momentaneamente deixou um gemido fraco escapar, não podia negar que as mãos de Kakashi que por vezes a assustava, porem adorava senti-las quando estas lhe apertavam contra o corpo do sensei, sem saber porque, sabia que isso demonstrava que Kakashi, antes de a ver como uma menina, a via como mulher.

Kakashi para se controlar retirou dai a mão e cessou o beijo que desde que a vira pela primeira vez naquela noite tivera vontade de dar. Os lábios da Hyuuga eram uma preciosidade que Kakashi guardaria só para si.

Com respiração ofegante e inclinado sobre a menina, o homem sugeriu.

-É melhor irmos para dentro menina.

Hinata concordou ao mesmo tempo que Kakashi subia de novo a mascara.

-H-Hai.- O seu tom de voz havia saído envergonhado causando um sorriso de lado no homem com a mascara.

Deram o braço e entraram no restaurante pela parte da frente, assim que Kakashi assentara os dois pés no restaurante, ajudando Hinata a passar pela porta de giratória de vidro, quando a rececionista, uma mulher loira de cabelos escorridos, alta com um 1.80 cm, muito magra, trajando um terninho negro, composta pela saia justa até ao joelho, a camisa branca imaculada e devidamente abotoada, e blazer negro fazendo conjunto com os sapatos de salto pretos, em forma de bico á frente, fazendo-a ficar ainda mais alta, com olhos negros como o carvão e lábios cor-de-rosa, os atendeu com um sorriso simpático, porém Hinata notara que os olhos da mesma se fixaram na figura oponente que era o seu namorado, teve ciúmes porém desvalorizou, qual mulher neste mundo não ficaria com a vista cheia perante um homem tão belo, com um ar misterioso, forte e alto, deixando sair por cada poro virilidade e masculinidade pura? Não podia condenar ninguém por ficar secando o namorado, porem era inevitável não ficar enciumada perante tanta atenção que o seu homem chamava sem o próprio desejar.

-Boa noite em que posso ser útil?- Perguntou num tom profissional tentando se recuperar da falta de ar que aquele homem lhe causara.

Kakashi apesar de ter percebido tudo ignorara, sempre fora essa a primeira impressão que causara nas mulheres, encarou tudo com naturalidade. Por sua vez Hinata observava o local.

O chão era de mármore negro envernizado, as paredes eram metade brancas e a outra metade era cor de vinho, em cima do chão estava um tapete vermelho escuro que cobria até ao exterior do edifício, os três degraus da entrada. Era tudo resumidamente, belo sofisticado porém confortável.

-Boa noite, chamo-me Kakashi Hatake e tenho uma reserva em meu nome.

A rececionista foi para trás de um balcão negro brilhante com uma jarra transparente com rosas vermelhas em cima. Sobre esse balcão a rececionista abriu um livro grosso de capa preta bordada com fios dourados e folhas brancas grossas, logo encontrou a reserva de Kakashi.

-Senhor Hatake venha por aqui por favor.

Quando Kakashi e Hinata se colocaram lado a lado de braço dado para irem para o andar de cima, a rececionista reparou na companhia do homem. A diferença de tamanhos era algo gritante, a miudinha chegava 5 cm depois do cotovelo do homem, e em largura ele era o dobro dela, devia ser irmã ou sobrinha pensou, pois o homem apesar de aparentar ser mais velho vários anos em relação á outra, não parecia ter idade para ser pai dela.

A loira levou os dois para o também gigantesco andar de cima e deixou-os com o maître vestido com um smoking também negro de camisa branco que os acompanhou a melhor mesa na grande varanda do restaurante que dava uma visão muito bonita da cidade. O maître educadamente deixou-os lá e foi para dentro chamar um garçom para servir o casal, a parte superior do restaurante era muito parecida com o andar de baixo, porém o chão era revestido por madeira lisa nem muito escuro nem muito claro dando um ar acolhedor ao restaurante, que se encontrava nem muito cheio nem com pouca gente, apenas o normal.

Antes de se sentarem a menor fixou os olhos na visão que tinha sobre a cidade iluminada pela luz da lua, enquanto as mãos tocaram o corrimão de madeira negra, os olhos dela brilhavam, causando um sorriso no maior que a envolveu por detrás num abraço carinhoso enquanto enterrava o seu rosto no pescoço frágil inspirando o perfume floral misturar-se com o de framboesa, amava aquele cheiro doce e campestre dela.

Hinata por sua vez roborizou ao sentir o calor do corpo do mais velho, e não podia dizer que era só pela vergonha.

-É um lugar lindo K-Kakashi kun!- Exprimiu a sua sincera opinião.

Kakashi sorriu de lado por debaixo da mascara.

-Tudo para você pequena, quero que seja perfeito.

Hinata virou-se com um sorriso e Kakashi colocou os braços em torno dela, fitando-se Hinata se pronunciou:

-Já está sendo K-Kakashi kun!

Kakashi acariciou a sua face e depois pegou na sua mão e levou para a mesa de modo a sentarem-se e pedirem o jantar.

….

Já havia passado quase 40 minutos desde que Kakashi e Hinata começaram o jantar, conversavam e divertiam-se um com o outro, Hinata se enrubescia por vezes ma sorria timidamente em resposta, em resumo tudo estava a correr perfeitamente bem para ambos, descobrindo que até mesmo nos momentos de silêncio estavam confortáveis perto um do outro e com um simples olhar poderiam comunicar entre si.

No restaurante sem que nenhum dos amados desconfia-se entrava Mei de braço dado com Gnema. Mei trajava um vestido preto, muito elegante que lhe assentava de forma perfeita no corpo curvilíneo não a fazendo parecer vulgar mas sim sensual. Os seus cabelos alaranjados normalmente ondulados estavam lisos e os olhos estavam com um efeito esfumado, misturado a uma sombra vermelha escura, os lábios carnudos haviam sido realçados com um batom vermelho vibrante. Estava vestida e arrumada para matar, ou melhor para atrair ainda mais a companhia masculina que estava consigo. Entraram os dois sorrindo maliciosamente um para o outro, porém de forma discreta.

Foram colocados na parte interior do restaurante e ambos sentaram-se numa mesa um pouco afastada da varanda.

-Está deliciosa Mei.- Elogiou com malicia olhando para o realce que os seios fartos faziam no vestido. Mei riu sarcástica.

-Ora Gnema até parece que não estou sempre uma delícia, nenhum homem me resiste.

Gnema não perdeu a oportunidade de atormenta-la.

-Não se esqueça do Kakashi Mei, ele pelo que me contou de dispensou sem sequer pestanejar.

Mei bufou irritada e olhou todo o restaurante até que os seus olhos se tornaram estáticos ao observar o homem de cabelos prateados que sequer olhava para dentro do restaurante, pois estava demasiado entretido na conversa com outra pessoa. Mei estreitou os olhos ao mesmo tempo que uma ideia maquiavélica surgiu na sua mente, em consequência sorriu maldosa. O que não se passou despercebido por Gnema que não sabia para o que Mei olhava devido á posição em que se encontrava não conseguia enxergar a varanda.

-Posso saber o que tem a varanda de interessante?-Inquirido curioso no seu terno negro.

Mei virou-se para ele com um olhar divertido.

-Diga-mos que encontrei algo que vai tornar minha noite ainda mais agradável.

Os dois sorriram debochados e mordazes enquanto brindavam com os seus copos de vinho.

….

Hinata corava com algum elogiou de Kakashi, que sorria de lado em retorno nunca se cansando de comtemplar aquele rubor nas faces de Hinata que a tornava tão inocente.

Já estavam perto do final do jantar quando Hinata subitamente lembrou-se das palavras de Ino." NÃO SE ESQUEÇA DE RETOCAR A MAQUILHAGEM NO BANHEIRO, PELO MENOS PASSE O GLOSS". Hinata corada pediu.

-Kakashi kun sabe onde fica o banheiro.

Kakashi respondeu descontraído, pois já estivera no restaurante algumas vezes.

-Assim que sair para dentro está duas portas do lado direito, a segunda é a do banheiro feminino.

-Obrigada Kakashi kun, não vou demorar.

Kakashi assentiu e enquanto Hinata foi para dentro chamou o garçom e pediu um pouco mais de vinho para ele e sumo de laranja para ela.

…

Mei animou-se ao ver passar a mais nova e informou rapidamente.

-A minha diversão extra acabou de começar Gnema, irei ao banheiro.

Gnema sorriu mesmo sem entender ao mesmo tempo que Mei erguia-se e saia em direção ao banheiro. Ao abrir a porta do mesmo o som dos seus saltos sobre o chão mármore creme do enorme banheiro feminino se fez presente pegando de surpresa a moça pequena que estava lá dentro, fechou a porta para que ninguém a incomodada durante a pequena conversa que teria com ela.

Hinata estava em frente ao espelho e já tinha passado o gloss porém ao ver o olhar que a mulher lhe lançava através do espelho perguntou inocente:

-Algum problema senhora?

Mei ia cuspir o seu veneno nela.

-Não nenhum querida, aliás duvido que alguém como você me possa causar algum problema, já que não se compara a mim.

Hinata surpresa respondeu.

-D-Desculpe, mas eu conheço a senhora?

Mei animou-se ia começar agora. Aproximou-se um passo, atrás da jovem.

-Não querida não me conhece mas o meu Kakashi com certeza.

Hinata sentiu o coração fraquejar.

-O q-que quer dizer com isso?

Mei tocou o braço da garota que não se mexeu.

-Sabe o Kakashi sempre foi um homem da noite, um conquistador inato, e agora você é o mais recente trofeu que ele me falou. Sabe eu e Kakashi somos amantes.

Hinata baixou a cabeça sentindo as lagrimas ameaçarem sair dos olhos, porem disse firmemente.

-Pare de dizer mentiras!

Mei sentiu que a voz da menor estava diferente, chorosa.

Aproximou-se mais um pouco dizendo bem baixo no ouvido dela.

-Não são mentiras miudinha, são verdades. Eu sou amante de Kakashi, a mulher com quem ele passa a noite enquanto você é o passatempo nos intervalos. Veja eu moro, num apartamento que é praticamente em frente ao dele, pode perguntar. Meu nome é Mei e o conheço faz anos, Kakashi sempre foi assim, nunca será homem de uma mulher só, ainda mais sendo essa mulher você.- Disse com desdém a ultima parte.

Hinata não querendo acreditar naquela mulher retorquiu.

-Para com isso, o Kakashi kun não é assim!

Mei sorriu com escarnio enquanto observava, uma mão delicada da garota sendo levada ao rosto da mesma.

-Não se eluda minha cara, você não passa de um brinquedo nas mãos dele, mas na realidade é comigo com quem ele passa as noites, e para além disso…

Era a sua jogada final. Mei pegou o rosto da garota que estava manchado por lágrimas, fazendo a mesma encarar o espelho a sua frente.

-Acha mesmo que Kakashi me trocaria por você? É muito tola ao acreditar que sim. Já reparou com quem está falando? Eu sou uma mulher deslumbrante, enquanto você não passa de uma amostra de mulher comum, além de eu ser experiente o suficiente para saber como agradar um homem coisa que duvido que saiba.

Hinata soltou se da mulher e ficou num canto do banheiro.

-Saia e me deixe em paz!

-É o que pretendo fazer, só não de esqueça – Você não pode competir comigo.

E Mei saiu triunfante para a sua mesa enquanto Hinata chorava, devido as dúvidas e coisas cruéis que Mei dissera.

…

Quando Mei voltou ao lugar, Kakashi levantou-se da mesa estranhando a demora da namorada e esperou pela mesma á porta do banheiro. Na mesa Gnema encarava Mei curioso.

-O que foi fazer no banheiro Mei.

Mei sorriu trocista.

-Apenas apimentar um pouco as coisas.

Gnema assim que olhou para a porta do banheiro e viu Kakashi lá percebeu o que se passava.

-Eles estão cá?- perguntou divertido.

Mei respondeu soltando um suspiro satisfeito no instante em que cruzava as pernas.

-Sim, e digamos que me diverti muito, e fique descansado que não ataquei a garota, só falei algumas coisinhas sem importância.

-Podia ter pedido minha ajuda!

Gnema e Mei sorriram torto.

-Digamos que esta noite quero que guarde as suas energias para outra coisa.

….

Passados 2 minutos Hinata saiu no banheiro com os olhos perolados vermelhos e marejados, Kakashi imediatamente rodeou-a em seus braços e perguntou preocupado.

-O que se passa pequena?

Hinata ergue o rosto manchado e novamente cedeu as lágrimas, baixando o rosto. Naquele momento Kakashi viu que era melhor levar Hinata daquele restaurante, e ir para um lugar reservado onde ambos pudessem conversar. Kakashi estreitou Hinata nos braços que se agarrou a ele escondendo o rosto alguns pontos acima da zona abdominal musculada, o maior chamou o maître, que rapidamente veio a seu encontro. Educado o maître perguntou:

-Algum problema Senhor Hatake?

Kakashi polidamente informou.

-Nenhum, apenas mande a conta para a minha morada, por favor.

O Maître maneou a cabeça e retorquiu em confirmação:

-Como deseja Sr. Hatake.- De seguida o maître retirou-se deixando o casal.

Kakashi observou Hinata e perguntou a si próprio o que teria corrido mal, já que tudo parecia correr na perfeição e ainda a minutos a sua pequena estava feliz jantando com ele. Iria descobrir o que aconteceu. Antes de pegar em Hinata e levava dali ou em redor e de costas viu uma cabeleira alaranjada no fundo do restaurante que parecia jantar com uma pessoa que não estava visível, de imediato reconheceu que essa mulher era Mei. Rapidamente pensou que talvez fosse algo relacionado, mas primeiro iria falar com Hinata e acalma-la.

Pegou a pequena mão e levou uma Hinata chorosa nos seus braços, para fora do restaurante.

A chegar ao estacionamento, pegou-a no colo facilmente e Hinata não protestou envergonhada como sempre fazia, a mente dela estava ocupada pelas palavras de Mei.

Rapidamente Kakashi abriu a porta da bela viatura facilmente e depositou o seu pequeno anjo no local e revelou sério.

-Você vai me contar o que aconteceu pequena!

Hinata olhou para ele com os olhos lacrimejantes, tímidos e duvidosos. Kakashi informou desta vez num tom mais calmo.

-Vou leva-la para minha casa para que possa-mos conversar melhor! – Kakashi observou uma lagrima solitária descer sobre o rosto de Hinata que tentava conte-las sem muito sucesso. Ela não conseguia acreditar no que aquela mulher lhe dissera, Kakashi sempre fora gentil, carinhoso e havia demonstrado que ela era algo sério para ele. Mas por outro lado havia a voz de Mei que de uma maneira torpe revelara em voz alta as inseguranças que Hinata tinha em relação a Kakashi e principalmente em relação a si mesma. A seu ver, jamais seria tão bonita como Mei, ou como a senhora que os atendera no início da noite, era apenas uma jovenzinha criada num bairro de pessoas humildes, das quais tinha muito orgulho, mas que não sabia nada de nada do mundo, especialmente dos homens. Tinha medo que devido á sua maneira de ser Kakashi acabe deixando-a por outra que fosse mais bonita e experiente nos mais variados ramos da vida.

Kakashi ao ver a lágrima a escorrer pela face da amada, limpou-a com o polegar enquanto aproximou os seus lábios dos delas dando um leve selinho carinhoso e um beijo sobre a pálpebra donde saíra a lágrima. Detestava vela chorar, apesar de continuar bela enquanto o fazia.

-Não chore, me dói vê-la chorando.- Sussurrou a mais nova que se acamou mais um pouco, o que a ruiva dissera tinha que ser mentira.

Kakashi acariciou sua face e colocou o cinto de segurança na jovem menina-mulher, e foi para o outro lado do carro, o lado do condutor, e entrou no lugar que lhe correspondia e começou a guiar até a sua casa.

…

Na casa de Hinata, um homem e uma mulher, amigos de longa data encontravam-se discutindo um assunto sério, melhor Jiraya discutia com Rina, que simplesmente bufava irritada mas compreensiva. Finalmente Kakashi conseguira ficar a sós com a amiga para poder conversar com ela sobre um assunto que vinha atormentando a pequena família de Hinata.

-TOU FICANDO CANSADO DE DIZER QUE VOCÊ DEVE IR AO MÉDICO RINA!- Falou já irritado com a teimosia da amiga.

Rina respondeu.

-E quantas vezes terei de dizer que eu não tenho problema algum!

Jiraya franziu o cenho e ripostou.

-Como assim não tem nada, você tem dores de cabeça constantes, náuseas, mau estar, e no outro dia quando te foi buscar você quase desmaiou mulher.

Rina negou novamente, determinada a não aceitar que algo estava acontecendo.

-Eu não desmaiei Jiraya, foi apenas uma quebra de tensão.

Jiraya riu amargurado e debochado, será que ela não entendia o quão preocupante era a situação dela? De como ele e a filha dela estavam preocupados? POR KAMI, QUE MULHER MAIS TORRONA. Ia soltar a franga de uma vez só.

-Será que não entende que pode ter uma doença grave Rina?- Pausou e Rina que estava de costas para ele arrumando a loiça nos armários também parou ao ouvir o amigo.- Não vê como eu e a menina estamos preocupados?

Rina suspirou e admitiu a si própria, sim ela tinha um problema, um prolema grave, mas não queria admitir.

- Eu sei que vocês estão preocupados.- Declarou calma e triste surpreendendo Jiraya-Também sei que estou doente e que doença é essa…

Jiraya tinha os olhos esbugalhados. COMO ASSIM ELA SABIA?

-Rina…- repreendeu, mas logo foi interrompido pela bela mulher.

-Me deixe acabar de falar Jiraya por favor…-O amigo assentiu de cabeça quando a mulher virou o rosto por cima do ombro e encarou-o. Rina continuo.

-No outro dia foi a uma medica conhecida minha entregar uns exames que eu e Hinata tínhamos feito ainda este ano e o resultado foi que…- Rina respirou profundamente – Hinata é completamente saudável enquanto eu – sufocou o começo de choro – Tenho um cancro maligno no cérebro, num local impossível de operar.

Jiraya ia se revoltar por ela ter escondido isso dele e de Hinata, quando esta se virou completamente para ele com as mãos a cobrirem o rosto. Ela chorava e ele sentiu-se horrivelmente mal. Jiraya levantou-se da mesa e abraçou a mulher chorosa. Rina disse entre soluços.

-Desculpe… sei que deveria ter contado…mas faltou coragem e…Hinata tem andado tão feliz que não quis estragar nada disso.

Jiraya sério porém calmo, apenas disse.

-Isso já não importa a partir de agora você vai se cuidar, não pense em dinheiro pois eu cobro qualquer despesa.

Rina olhou para o amigo.

-Nem pensar não vou deixar que tu…-Não conseguiu terminar pois logo Jiraya disparou.

-Não estou perguntando se você quer a minha ajuda, eu afirmei que você a terá, e daqui a um tempo vou contar para a menina também.

-por favor Jiraya…-Interrompida novamente.

-Você vai se tratar Hime, vai lutar até ao fim contra isso, e vai vencer no final…- Observou o rosto da amiga mesmo com os olhos a escorrer lágrimas e limpou-as e depois sorriu para a mesma – Agora vamos deixar de choradeira e ver o filme de suspense que eu trouce.

Rina soltou uma gargalhada, não valia a pena discutir com Jiraya quando este metia alguma coisa na cabeça, era tão determinado e teimoso como ela.

-Obrigada Jiraya, você é o melhor amigo que alguém pode desejar-Foi tudo o que consegui-o dizer.

Jiraya afastou-se da amiga e coçando a cabeça vangloriou-se, ao mesmo tempo que um sorriso grande, de orelha a orelha lhe enfeitava a face.

-Rá até parece que existe alguém melhor que eu!

Rina levemente irritada, deu um chute fraco na canela do amigo enquanto ia para a sala agindo com normalidade. Jiraya irritou-se.

-QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É PARA ME DAR UM CHUTE NAS CANELAS.

Rina respondeu com a maior calma do mundo.

-Ora Jiraya do que você tá falando?

Jiraya bufou indo irritado para a sala.

…

Kakashi acabava de entrar no apartamento com Hinata no colo e foi até ao gigantesco sofá de couro preto, do lado deste haviam duas poltronas, e depositou com cuidado a sua pequena que já estava parando de chorar. Kakashi buscou um banco e sentou-se de modo a ficar de frente para Hinata. Olhou no solhos dela e inquiriu um pouco sério porém suave.

-O que aconteceu no restaurante pequena?

Hinata respirou fundo, era a hora de ela e por todo aquilo que lhe passava pela cabeça.

-Kakashi kun, você co-conhece uma mulher chamada Mei?-Interrogou num tom normal mas receoso.

Kakashi ficou serio e já desconfiando do que se havia passado.

-Conheço pequena, porque pergunta?

Hinata estremeceu, será que era verdade? Não, não podia ser.

-É que quando foi ao banheiro…-Hinata pausou.

-O que aconteceu menina?

-Quando foi ao banheiro, essa mulher estava lá e ela me disse que…-Hinata já tinha os olhos marejados. Kakashi já começava a imaginar que tipo de coisa Mei havia dito a Hinata. Conhecia bem Mei. Hinata soltou de uma vez chorosa.

-Ela me disse que vocês eram amantes.

Kakashi já esperava por uma jogada desse tipo de Mei. Interpelou sério.

-Isso é uma completa mentira, não vou negar que no meu passado, eu e ela ficamos algumas vezes mas jamais considerei ela como qualquer coisa minha, nem sequer como amante. Quando a reencontrei já estava namorando você, alias depois de te ver pela primeira vez numa mulher mais me interessou.

Hinata respirou aliviada, tinha a certeza de que Kakashi dizia a verdade, era algo muito nítido no seu olhar.

-Mas o que fez você ficar com dúvidas pequena, você não é o tipo de pessoa que se deixa manipular, a não ser que Mei tenha dito algo que te fez pensar. - Kakashi conhecia Hinata melhor que a palma da sua mão. Hinata ficou surpresa, será que Kakashi lia pensamentos?

-Ela me disse que …- Parou envergonhada- eu não poderia satisfazer um homem como você que você jamais se prenderia a uma pessoa como eu e …-Foi interrompida pela voz grossa e rouca de Kakashi.

-Só nessa frase Mei lhe disse duas mentiras…- fixou os seus olhos nos dela – primeiro eu amo você com tudo o que você é, por dentro e por fora, gosto da sua personalidade, da sua maneira de ser… E segundo…- Kakashi deslizou a mascara por o rosto e sorriu malicioso – Não houve mulher até hoje que me deixa-se tão cheio de tesão até hoje.

E Beijo-a com tudo colocando abruptamente a língua dentro da boca de Hinata que de imediato enlaçou os braços e torno do pescoço do homem alto e grande, e abriu as pernas acomodando o homem entre elas, ao mesmo tempo que para facilitar o contacto Kakashi se ajoelhou entre as coxas dela. Kakashi a beijava com luxuria e amor demonstrando o que a pouco dissera, que ela o deixava cheio de tesão.

Não demorou muito que Hinata abraça-se os quadris de Kakashi com as pernas com a ajuda do mesmo que a guiava sobre como faze-lo. Kakashi apertou as pernas finas protegidas pelas collants de vidro e colocando uma das mãos nas costas da moça ele ergueu-se com ela, apoiando-a com facilidade na própria bacia, guiando-a até uma mesa alta onde a colocou com delicadeza enquanto a beijava. O desejo subia.

Os beijos cada vez mais fogosos, onde as línguas brincavam uma com a outra, Hinata começava a aprender também, mas sempre se rendia perante uma língua tão habilidosa durante os beijos, apesar de também o ser noutros locais que um dia Kakashi iria explorar. As mãos do mais velho percorriam o corpo pequeno, uma delas levantara toda a saia e encontrara a barra das collants, começou a tira-las.

-Kakashi kun…- exclamou surpreendida.

Kakashi acalmou-a, enquanto beijava o seu maxilar.

-Apenas quero sentir sua pele pequena, relaxe.- E ela completamente confiante nele relaxou sentindo prazer nos beijos molhados que Kakashi lhe dava no pescoço, enquanto as mãos dele retirava a peça, apalpando cada pedaço de pele que aparecia.

A tira a peça por completo as sapatilhas de Hinata saíram revelando os pés que sem elas ainda pareciam mais pequenos, Kakashi não ia transar com ela, mas iria fazer algo que há muito tinha vontade de fazer.

Kakashi ajoelhou-se novamente de frente as pernas da moça abandonando o pescoço decorado com chupões.

Hinata encarou-o confusa.

-O que vai fazer Kakashi kun.- Kakashi foi direto.

-Quero morder as suas coxas, marca-las com a minha boca.

Hinata estremeceu perante a voz rouca e grave, que parecia mais rouca e sexy que o normal, mas ainda assim perguntou.

-I-Isso dói?

Kakashi dando uns beijos suaves nos joelhos riu discretamente, ela era tão inocente.

-Não pequena pelo contrário você vai gostar.

Antes de avançar Hinata inquiriu uma vez mais.

-O que significa a palavra tesão?

Kakashi sensual foi respondendo aos poucos que avançava do joelho até a coxa.

-Sabe tesão…- Beijou alguns pontos acima do joelho-… é quando você sente…- subiu mais um pouco dando um beijo de língua no meio da coxa-…vontade de beijar…- beijou a um ponto mais acima-…de tocar…-as mãos dele apertaram a coxa fazendo Hinata gemer-… de morder…- e abocanhou o interior da coxa quase rente a virilha fazendo Hinata dar um gemido alto.

A boca de Kakashi trabalhou freneticamente sobre ambas as coxas, lambendo, chupando, mordendo e marcando cada uma delas. As mãos de Hinata agarravam os cabelos de Kakashi, algo novo estava acontecendo dentro dela, um calor subia dentro de si, e logo um gemido alto escapou da sua pequena boca, quando essa sensação se tornou maior.

Kakashi finalizou a frase se levantando, deixando as coxas muito marcadas e devorando a boca pequena fazendo Hinata sentir algo extremamente duro entre as suas coxas.

-E de fazer muito mais com a pessoa que você ama, por isso tento tanto tesão por você, porque te amo.- Declarou beijando-a de novo.

Hinata depois de se separarem ofegantes e Hinata declarou por sua vez.

-Também te amo muito. - Sorriu sendo correspondida por Kakashi.

-Falando em amor, que acha de assistirmos o nosso filme aqui.

Hinata perguntou de imediato.

-Você tem ele ai?

Kakashi sorriu com o entusiasmo dela, tudo o queria era que ela esquece-se as mentiras de Mei.

-Tenho, comprei para você.

Hinata ficou enternecida.

-Obrigada Kakashi kun.

Dai para a frente a noite correu sem mais problemas entre beijos apaixonados e filme, até ser meia-noite e Kakashi a levar para sua casa e voltar ele para o seu apartamento, jurando que quando apanhe-se Mei lhe daria um aviso.

…

As 3 da manha, num luxoso motel, um homem e uma mulher transavam selvagemente.

Mei estava por cima sendo auxiliada por Gnema, as estocadas eram fortes e rápidas, o ápice estava perto.

Gnema não se contendo girou os corpos enquanto pegava numa perna de Mei e a colocava em seu ombro ao mesmo tempo, que aumentava um pouco as estocadas, sentindo o ápice dela e o berro que ela dera, ele acabara por gozar também. Saiu de cima dela ofegante.

-Melhorou desde a ultima vez Gnema, está perto do patamar do Kakashi de a uns anos atrás.

-Eu tenho a certeza que o ultrapassei, afinal tenho treinado tanto.

Ambos riram debochados, logo Gnema preguntou.

-O que você disse á garota?

-Apenas umas mentirinhas e outras verdades.

-Que malvada!-riu.

-Não sabe a vontade que tive de surrar aquele rostinho de boneca.

Gnema rápido, nem Mei percebera, já tinha as mãos no maxilar da ruiva apertando-o e com um olhar sério.

-Não se atreva a tocar em um fio da garota, não me importo que crie intrigas, até agradeço, mas não ouse tocar com violência a moça.

-Não irei tocar, e agora me solta que tá me machucando!-Falou alto sentido Gnema afrouxar o aperto.

-Me desculpe mas é pra você aprender!

Mei logo esqueceu o ocorrido e sentiu o seu corpo pedir por sexo.

-Sabe que tal continuar-nos tudo o que começa-mos?

Gnema logo retorquiu.

-Com prazer!


End file.
